The Case of Abuse
by deathy-cool
Summary: The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is pulled into investigating a large magical blast that was reported in a purely muggle area of Surrey. When they arrive they find muggle law enforcement and medical staff already on site. Amelia Bones is intrigued but soon learns that a great injustice has been made. Warning: Fem Harry, Abuse
1. Chapter I

**Author note of importance:**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you my latest idea that brews inside my mind. Now I do not promise much of it for now considering my prime objective is The Kiss of Death, which you can find on my account page.

This story is the product of my funky brain but the concept, characters, places (most of them) are not a product of my brain. The Harry Potter Characters, locations, most of the spells, potions and other items found in the books/movies belong to J.K. Rowling and I am simply borrowing them to play with.

 **Warnings:**

This story contains child abuse, is a gender bender, and may contain other subjects that are not to some people's liking. I will warn people when or if those items do enter into the story. This chapter does show child abuse though so be warned.

So those who read, read with an open mind as I am an open minded person. I do not mind criticism, I actually appreciate it but outright flaming will not be tolerated and your review will be erased if permitted. I do because I enjoy writing not because I am super amazing grammar skills. My skills are crap compared to many and I know it but I do my best to write a beautifully written story.

Now to those who read this section I hope you enjoy the story and to those who didn't I also hope you do as well but you've been warned you simply chose not to read it.

* * *

 _ **Chapter I**_

 **Who did you see?**

* * *

The Ministry was in turmoil as Aurors hurried from one place to another. An enormous magical discharge in a muggle area had alerted the magic sensors. Those sensors had alerted the Misuse of Magic department. In turn, they requested the help of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for the situation.

One such person was the current head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. Madam Bones to those under her; was strict and fair yet hardly ever participated in investigations. This case was an exception as it had grabbed her attention. She was curious to learn who had been able to produce such a large magical blast. The location being discernible muggle brought the worry to the forefront. It was hard to believe that none of them had noticed unusual activity in the area. Such a large explosion of magic was uncommon; however, it was dangerous as it could certainly reveal them to the muggle world. That was the reason for their involvement.

Gathering a team of her situation-appropriate Aurors took her very little time and with the location in hand; she led the small group to the muggle area. With the heavy muggle population and it being considerably early in the morning, they found it safer to appear in the neighbouring muggle park before hurrying towards their destination.

As they walked, they were surprised to find themselves surrounded by nothing but identical houses on either side. Each held perfectly manicured lawns, boarded with impeccably trimmed hedges. Everything about the area was unmistakably suburban and screamed average. The sight was rather disconcerting to most of them, as they were all rather used to their worlds unique and commonly audacious style of buildings and homes.

In front Number 4, a large group of individuals had gathered. The flashing lights of police cruisers, as well as a waiting ambulance, showed that something had happened. Something that the Ministry was not made aware, or in a worst-case scenario; the magic had been so visible that they were taking no precautions. A sea of spectators gathered on this side of the taped off area was even more of a concern.

Approaching one officer, Amelia rapidly showed him her badge and was allowed access to the scene. No sooner had they crossed the yellow line of tape did the door to Number 4 open and officers stepped into view.

The first two officers held between them a very willowy tall woman with mousy blonde hair and a long neck. She was dressed in a plain floral nightdress, her complexion pale as onlookers watched her being pushed into one of the waiting police cars. The next to be removed was a large woman, whose expression was one of fury as she barked at the police officers who were leading her to another police cruiser. Following swiftly behind them was two men with a cage between them. Growling and loud barking could be heard from inside.

"Don't you hurt my Rippy-pooh you mongrels! You have no right coming in my brother's good home and doing any of this!"

"The boy's a freak!" followed a bellow of rage forcing them all to turn and see a large individual being pulled from the house. Two of the bigger officers fought against him as they pulled him towards a police cruiser.

The individual was enormous, with no neck and a bushy moustache. Dressed in a red night robe that barely wrapped around his wide girth his pyjamas had blood splatter on them and his hands were shaking.

He was fighting against the police officers, face purple in rage as spit flew from his mouth. It took four officers to detain him and push him into the vehicle.

"The boy contaminates everything around him! He used his freakishness to get everything! I should have killed him when he was a baby, drowned him in the tub before he could grow to learn to be more freakish! Now, look at him! Turning himself into — into that! The freak should be killed!" The man continued, however, his roars soon became muffled, as the door to the car was slammed shut.

"Ma'am —" Murmured Auror Nymphadora Tonks, eyes glued to the seen in both shock and a bit a fear, fear of what they were about to find.

"We need to know what the bloody hell is going on here, Kingsley, notify the Minister, inform him that we need to have a joint team on this case. Clearly one of our own is involved. By the looks of it, this does not appear to be a good case either. We might - no we will need to involve The Children Care department and see about suitable guardians once this is settled. I will soon see who it is," Amelia ordered before moving towards the house.

Just as she reached the door of the house, she was forced to move aside as a gurney came out, three paramedics around it each looking very worried.

Looking down at the figure on the gurney, Amelia immediately spotted the long auburn hair that fell passed pale thin shoulders. The girl was only just taller than a twelve-year-old and was extremely pale and thin yet what stood out the most was the lightning bolt scar on the girl's forehead.

Eyes widening in shock she turned to Kingsley who hurried to catch up with her as she followed the paramedics.

"I have a feeling this concerns Harry Potter. Inform the Minister that this must be kept between us and a special team of investigators from the muggle side. Make sure nothing magical is found inside the house until then, have the others handle the scene as best they can. I will go with the child, something is definitely not right here and it isn't simply the clear signs of an abusive household. I'll inform you of any updates I may have." She declared which had Kingsley shooting the gurney a worried look before he gave a nod of agreement.

"Of course ma'am,"

With that, he left and she hurried to climb into the ambulance without protests from the paramedics. The moment the doors shut the ambulance took off and Amelia watched as the muggle worked to stabilise the pre-teen. As he worked, another began contacting the nearest hospital.

"We have a preteen, female, looking around twelve old with bruises, what appears to be a broken arm and possible damage to the ribcage heading into Ashtead Hospital. The patient is also showing signs of a very high fever, irregular pulse and dehydration. She is malnourished and has severe sunburns on her shoulders showing she might be suffering from a severe heat stroke. Most notable is the gunshot wound —"

As the information entered Amelia's mind, she couldn't help but stare at the child who was being hooked up to all sorts of muggle medical equipment. The teen was minuscule, even more so when the paramedics showed one of her wrists which were no bigger than the hand of a baby. Yet her mind was a hive of questions.

How could this be Harry Potter? It was a well-known fact that the boy was well a boy nevertheless before her, was evidence that said otherwise. The child before her was clearly female in body and looked very different from the pictures she had seen of the boy.

Harry Potter had short messy black hair; this girl had long auburn hair. Not the same colour as Lily Potters at all, actually it was far more similar to her own hair colour when she had been younger. Her skin tone was also very wrong, Harry Potter was described as slightly tanned yet this girl had a pale complexion. Something was not right here and she knew had had something to do with magic. Something had happened to the Potter Heir and nothing would be figured out until they were able to have Healers examine her and perhaps a Curse Breaker.

Pulled from her thoughts as they came to a stop, Amelia hurried from the ambulance and followed the gurney as they led it into the hospital. No sooner did they enter where they swiftly surrounded by nurses and doctors alike. Moving to the sidelines to be out of the way, she continued to follow the group until they arrived at a restricted section of the hospital.

Standing there, she watched through the windowpanes as the gurney turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

It was clear that that household had many secrets, many of which were not good but this also brought into question James and Lily Potter. That was something she hated, she had known both James and Lily. She had worked with James, she had dated — no she would not think of him.

Pushing that thought out of her mind, she ran a shaking hand over her face before letting a tired sigh leave her lips. She had met little Harry when Lily had presented him to them. She remembered Lily telling them that they had kept the pregnancy as quiet as possible, not even telling anybody they were expected and using charms to hide the pregnancy. For safety, they had explained, now her mind was beginning to doubt that.

"Bloody hell," she groaned tiredly feeling more and more exhausted as she moved to sit on one of the chairs. "This is going to turn into a bloody mess,"

Resting her head in her hands, she tried to calm herself yet she had no luck as a moment later a figure approached her forcing her to look up to find a Healer she knew all too well.

Healer Chalisse White was an exceptional Healer, earning top grades during her time at Hogwarts, she had instantly earned a spot at Saint Mungo's, and after two years, she had become one of the best. Nowadays she spent her time between Saint Mungo's and on call for the DMLE for when a child case got out of hand.

She was a beautiful woman, Amelia's own age with long blonde hair that was often pulled into a French twist. She had blue eyes and always wore dress pants with a blouse, today was no exception.

"Amelia, I hear we have one of our own in the emergency room with a gunshot wound," Chalisse greeted looking serious and composed if not a bit worried.

"We do, but more questions than what happened here need to be answered Chalisse, I have my strong suspicions that the girl is Harry Potter. I simply don't understand how it is possible," she confessed earning a wide eyes look from the Healer before she sat down a thoughtful look in place.

"Well, we could follow a reasonable explanation. You as well as I know what happened during the first war. Children were kidnapped, their appearance changed to fit the needs of others some were found, others were abandoned. It is entirely possible that Harry Potter was one of those children." Healer Chalisse concluded softly before she turned to Amalia. "I'll contact Gringotts see if we can borrow one of their better Curse Breakers once we have access to the young patient. For now, could you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know much Chalisse," Amelia confessed tiredly. "We were summoned to the scene after Misuse of Magic informed us about a large magical discharge in the area. We arrived to see what had caused it only to find muggle law enforcement and medical personnel already present. Gaining access, we saw three adults being detained while the paramedics were transporting the — patient — from the house. I strongly suspect abuse by what the man was shouting, and the paramedics were saying things like heat stroke, and malnourishment."

"I see, the fact that she was shot will hinder her healing but we'll do everything in our power to help her doctors get her back into good health," Chalisse began before drawing a deep breath. "These cases never get better, how could an adult harm a child to such a degree I could never understand."

Child abuse cases were very rare in the magical world, and it was a well-known fact that the abuse of a child in a magical family was punishable by life imprisonment in Azkaban. Children were considered a life blessing to the magical world as they lived long lives yes but their numbers were not as large as they once were. A child was precious to their world that was why child abuse cases were very rare among the magical world's population. The only reason they had a department for it was that most abuse cases came from the muggle world.

"I have Kingsley informing Fudge of the situation, we need to make sure that this case is handled by both parties who know of one another. It's imperative if we want to have the charges stick on both ends." Amelia remarked earning a nod from Chalisse.

"Good, I already have our end covered, the main surgeon working on the patient is my cousin, he's a muggle who knows about the magical world," Chalisse revealed before placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "We will find out the truth but for now let us keep the reporters as far away from this as we can,"

"That I can agree with."

Amelia Bones did not want to think what the papers would print if they got word of their saviour being abused, little alone the sudden change in gender. It would all be a shock and some people would try to take advantage of it to further their own gain. They did not need that at a time like this. Then, came the fact that the reporters would most likely come to the same conclusions she was coming to, the Potters being involved in some way to her kidnapping.

…

Privet Drive was still a mess as a new set of law enforcement arrived on scene. Every member of this team knew about the magical world because of some event of sorts. Most had family members in the magical world, some members had spouses that were magical or children that were magical. They had also worked with Aurors in the past during other cases that needed the two worlds to communicate.

Officer Patrick Holmes approached Number 4 with a critical eye. He had worked with Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt in the past. The man was a good law enforcement agent, reliable, intelligent, reasonable, and calm. To know he was handling this investigation was a bit relieving.

"Officer Holmes, welcome to Number Four Privet Drive," the man of his thoughts greeted as Officer Holmes entered the house.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had not changed an ounce since their last meeting. He was still tall, wearing his traditional purple and gold robes that had him standing out and had a sense of calmness around him that always seemed to affect others.

"Kingsley, I'd say it was nice seeing you again but under the circumstances, I will reserve that statement. What do we have?" He asked while accepting the man's hand to shake.

"Case of child abuse," The man grunted, a small tone of displeasure making itself known. "Three muggles resided in this home along with a magical. Although at this time four muggles and a magical are living here, a guest was staying in the house as well. All three were detained although one is a minor and currently with child services while the investigation is being handled."

"I see, I was told that extreme secrecy had to be handled with this case that reporters were not to be included until all the facts were known." Officer Holmes remarked earning a nod from the man as he was led upstairs on the first floor.

"That's because of who the victim is. Our records show that this house is the home of one magical student who's currently attending Hogwarts, Harry Potter." Kingsley explained soberly.

"Wait — I've heard that name before, Harry Potter — Potter — I worked with a Potter once, James Potter." Officer Holmes remarked earning a grunt from Kingsley.

"Harry Potter is James Potter's son. When James Potter was murdered along with his wife, on Halloween twelve years ago the boy was supposedly placed with his only living relatives." Kingsley explained before he pushed the door to a room open. "The thing is Amelia Bones — who is at the hospital at the moment — informed me that it is entirely possible that Harry Potter is, in fact, one of the kidnapped children of war. We are not too certain which one yet but after the Muggle doctors have had their time at healing the child we will be able to take over the care and dig deeper into that case of worms. What more is, at the moment, Harry Potter is considered a boy while the child who was taken from this house is in fact purely female."

"So, either the girl was cross-dressing as a boy her entire life —" "Or she didn't know she was a she." Kingsley finished before motioning to the room.

The room was clearly a bedroom, the smallest of the four if Officer Holmes trusted his gut. There was one single bed with a very lumpy mattress and threadbare sheets against one side. An armoire and dresser with a broken leg against another, a trunk at the foot of the bed and a bird cage on the dresser. There was one window in the room yet the window was covered in large metallic bars preventing the windows from being opened and escapes in the case of a fire. Sadly, it did not end there as Officer Holmes swiftly spotted the padlock from the outside as well as the dog flap. Additional evidence came when he moved towards the wastebasket to find human waste inside.

"This was the boy's — I mean girl's room," he grunted eyes narrowed.

It was clear that the girl's relatives had done everything in their power to make sure the girl suffered. They did not allow her out unless necessary; they gave her food in her room and limited her time outside.

"This is only the start of it all," Kingsley grunted before motioning him to follow him downstairs to the main level. There the man opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs. "Auror Tonks found this,"

Bending, Officer Holmes looked inside. The room was small and was clearly being used to house cleaning supplies now. However, as he looked closer, there was clear evidence that this room was not always used to store cleaning supplies. At some point in the last twelve years, this small broom closet had been used as a bedroom. The evidence came when Officer Holmes spotted the words carved on the wall spelling out Harry's room, and the small toy soldiers that were against one of the wooden beams.

"There is a lock on the door, showing they also locked the girl in here as well," Kingsley growled before motioning to follow him down into the basement. It was here that his fellow officers were now gathering evidence.

The basement seemed only to be used as storage space as it was unfinished. Yet evidence around them showed that the room had been used for something else, something far more nefarious that had transpired only a few short hours before hand.

A blood pool had formed on the cement floor, with blood splatter evident. Something else that was evident was the bullet that was lodged into the floor that officers were attempting to extract for evidence.

It was clear just what had happened in that basement and Officer Holmes felt his insides roll at the site. No matter how many cases of child abuse he handled, to learn that an adult would willingly kill or attempt to kill a child was appalling.

"Shot her in the side, horrible aim. Police were called as neighbours heard shooting and shouting from the house early this morning. The only reason officers stormed the house was because the male suspect attacked one of them. They found the girl lying on the ground, shivering, pale, and unresponsive." Kingsley explained tiredly.

"We're guessing that this is when the magical discharge went off, sending off our alarms or it could have happened before she was shot," Kingsley explained.

"Why were the other two adults charged?" Officer Holmes questioned while shaking his head.

"One woman had her dog attack officers as they tried arresting the male suspect. We also suspect that she had her dog attack the victim as well. The second woman was arrested for tampering with the scene as she tried to clean up the evidence."

"Joy, the entire family is bonkers," he grunted earning a nod of agreement from Kingsley.

"Kingsley, could you come up to the bedroom please," came a female voice.

"That would be Auror Tonks, let's see what she needs me for," he remarked before they both marched up the two flights of stairs to arrive at the bedroom already.

"I was looking through the room, the trunk clearly belongs to Harry Potter but it also has family heirlooms inside, we'll have to make sure it's secured," She remarked professionally. "I found an invisibility cloak inside that some might want to grab."

"Of course, Tonks could you bring it to Gringotts have it stashed in Potter's vault for safe keeping that way we don't have to worry about it." Kingsley requested earning a nod from Tonks.

"I can do that, better safe than sorry. You know what could happen if somebody stole a family heirloom." Tonks remarked knowingly.

"Yes, we're also going to need to dig into the Dursley's financials. They should have been paid for looking after their nep — niece, but I see clearly that not much was spent on her. Let's see where all that money is going."

…

It was late at night when Amelia was allowed into her victim's room. Entering it with Chalisse, they found the teen on a bed, hooked up to various muggle machines. She was pale yet doctors had assured them that she would make a full recovery.

"We'll be able to remove her from the muggle machines in about two days' time. For now, I've been given permission to perform very light diagnoses spells." Chalisse remarked while hurrying to the teen's side. "I was able to get my hands on a copy of Harry Potter's medical file. You might be aware that a copy is sent to St-Mungo's after every school year so that we can keep a record if they ever arrive for medical reasons. The folder isn't very extensive I'm afraid, something we'll have to fix. Also, any muggle medical documents will have to be combined as well."

"That we can do after, for now, can we confirm that this is Harry Potter?" Amelia questioned tiredly earning a nod from the Healer.

"Of course, I have a sample of not only her magical signature on file but also her blood on file," Chalisse answered before moving to the teen's side.

"How long will it take you?" Amelia questioned curiously.

"It should not take much time at all," Chalisse answered before removing her wand and setting some documents on the bedside table.

Sitting down on the edge, she slowly began running her wand over the young girl's chest. After that, she moved to something else until finally, she had her wanted results.

"Well, Amelia, my scans show that this is indeed the documented Harry Potter," Chalisse announced before beginning more scans.

Shoulders slumping in both relief and resignation, Amelia tried her best to take a deep breath and relax. At least they knew that this person was in fact who they had thought she was. Now, the questions had diminished although not as much as they would have liked. They had quite a few remaining and after what she had read from Kingsley's report, she was very certain that things were not going to go easy.

"I'm now performing some light scans to view her health and a diagnostic spell that will give me a list of all spells performed upon her body since her birth. They will be quite a few but I'm sure you have a way to shorten the stack by type of spell," Chalisse remarked softly, fully concentrated on her work.

"The spells were truly interested yes. We'll narrow it down to harmful spells, charms that could cause magic disorder, blocks and a few others." Amelia answered earning a nod from Chalisse.

"We also want to get a documented history of her injuries. Her — relatives — will be tried in magical courts. They might not be magical but they injured one of our own and will be tried for it. Of course, I can't very well send them to Azkaban but I will be sending them to a muggle facility."

"You have enough evidence?"

"Plentiful," Amelia growled before sitting down. "They're being charged with child abuse, child neglect, attempted murder, and plenty other charges."

"Good, what they did is unforgivable," Chalisse grumbled before finally tapping her wand against some parchment.

The second one took a little time and before long, they had a stack of documents on the young girl known as Harry Potter. By the time she had completed everything she could she had a large stack of documents to go through. Gathering them she bid her friend a good evening. A final mention of returning in the morning for potions was made before she left.

Tired by the day's events but knowing she couldn't leave the child on her own, she settled into a chair. Thankfully, it wasn't long before a soft knock at her looking up to find Kingsley standing in the doorway.

"Enter," she ordered allowing the man full access to the room.

"What is the verdict ma'am?" He questioned.

"We are indeed looking at Harry Potter I'm afraid. Merlin the press is going to get a field day when they hear about this." She answered tiredly before running a hand through her hair and turning to the child.

"We're doing our best to keep this entire story out of the press as much as possible. The thing is I think we're going to have a problem. There is a squib who lives not far from the area. She came to see what was happening." Kingsley explained yet Amelia swiftly connected the dots.

"She would have known Harry Potter lived in that house?"

"Exactly, now the question remains. Why would she be so curious about the boy — girl — she seemed rather worried when she saw us," He remarked. For a moment Amelia frowned before looking back to her Auror.

"Do you think she was placed there to keep an eye on the child?" She questioned and although Kingsley didn't say anything she knew his concerns. "First thing in the morning make your way to her house with Auror Tonks. Question her about her involvement with — our victim — if she doesn't comply, I will speak with her personally, in a cell."

"Of course ma'am — may I ask?" Kingsley asked curiously while his own dark brown eyes danced over the far too thin figure lying on the bed.

"Her doctor said that they are certain she will make a full physical recovery. She still has a fever, but it has gone down considerably. Chalisse will return tomorrow with more potions. For now, she will need rest. I don't expect her to wake up anytime tonight," Amelia gently answered before a yawn escaped her lips. "Could I ask you to inform Susan that I won't be returning to the manor tonight?" She asked earning a nod from the man.

"Of course ma'am," he agreed before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter II

**Author note:**

I can't express how happy I am about how many people have enjoyed the story so far and with only one chapter up (now two). I know I have one certain guest reviewer who is a rather big well he shall not be mentioned further as my views of people like that have already been stated in another story.

To those who have generously given your feelings on the story ( without it being outright sickening to read ) I feel honoured. So thank you. Also thank you to all of those who have read, favourited, followed, and even added to a community. Man it's already in two communities which in my books is pretty big!

Hope you all enjoy chapter number two and don't forget to leave comments, I'm always open to (good and true) criticism. Also tell me if the explanations I have given so far are to confusing and not explained properly.

 **Quick note: Don't expect chapters to be as long as this one, this just - well I couldn't find a better place to cut it.**

Thank you to all of those who noticed the error I made, its been fixed!

* * *

 _ **Chapter II**_

 _ **So who'se up for cabbage cake and hulla hoops?**_

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at number 17 on Wisteria Walk. The house was just like all the others yet the front held a rather barren garden. The curtains being pulled prevented anybody from looking inside.

Looking towards his companion he noticed how she seemed to still be waking up. It was a well-known fact that Nymphadora Tonks was not a morning person among the Auror department.

"Come on Tonks, after this, I will treat you to coffee," he offered, earning a bright smile from the woman who had become his partner.

She had been the last one Moody had trained – even though he retired years before. The first one he picked since he retired. He was well known to come into the office now and again to help with some of the training but with Tonks it had been completely different. Most thought it was a way to make up for the fact that he had been the one to train the last Black to enter the Auror Programme. She was good, if not a little clumsy but she was always bright and full of spunk, something Kingsley appreciated.

Walking towards the door, he knocked firmly before waiting for an answer. Slowly the door opened to reveal a woman, not overly tall in with grizzled grey flyaway hair. Dressed in a pink dressing gown and looking very nervous, even more so at the site of them.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Nymphadora Tonks we're Aurors with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We noticed you in the area the other day and hoped to speak with you. We understand your – statue and must emphasise that we don't care. We simply want to know what you can tell us about – Harry Potter." Kingsley greeted only serving to make the woman look even more worried.

"Please ma'am, this is for the safety of a child. We need to know as much as possible to help," Tonks hurried to jump in. "Could you help us please?"

"I – I'm afraid I don't know much about what happened." She stuttered softly earning a soft smile from bubble gum pink hair.

"Anything will help,"

"Well – fine, come in and mind my pets." The older woman sighed before moving away from the door allowing them to push it open a bit more and enter the house.

The site that welcomed them the moment they entered was not pleasant. The horrible scent of boiling cabbage was pungent around the room, then came the number of animals inside the house – all cats. One look at his companion had him staring into an equally grossed out face before they both masked it as best they could.

Following the woman into the sitting room they accepted the seats on the plastic covered sofa before turning to the woman who sat perched nervously on an armchair.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"First, did you know Harry Potter well?" Kingsley questioned curiously.

"Well, I've lived here since he was a little baby. When the Dursley's would go on holiday, they often left him with me. I knew he did not particularly like his relatives, and that they did not like him but to make sure he had a small reprieve from them I had to make sure that he did not enjoy his time here either. He was always such a sweet child, always polite yet terribly thin and pale." She explained earning a nod from the duo.

"Did you ever speak with him about the magical world?"

"Oh no – no, I wasn't allowed –"

"Who told you that? The boy was a wizard you knew that everybody knew," Kingsley grunted confused by this statement.

"I was told – not to show the boy anything. He had to grow up unaware of his fame so that when he went to Hogwarts he would not have a large ego,"

"Who told you to do this Mrs Figg?" Tonks asked curiously yet the woman only bit her bottom lip, clearly uncertain if she should reveal the information.

"Ma'am, this is an open investigation, please any information you can give us you must," Kingsley ordered.

"Dumbledore," she finally mumbled out. "Dumbledore asked me to watch the boy ensure no harm come to him from – from You Know Who."

"Did you ever suspect that the boy was - well did you ever suspect abuse at the hands of his relatives?" Kingsley questioned yet the woman didn't have to answer as he saw the flicker of sadness cross her expression. "Did you ever mention this to Dumbledore?"

"I mentioned it, yes, but the man never listened, he insisted that nothing bad was be falling the boy. I wished I could have done something else but he wouldn't have listened." She answered sadly.

"Thank you, Mrs Figg, I believe that is all we need to ask you today," Tonks thanked softly after a nod from Kingsley.

"How is Harry?" The woman asked.

"Harry was admitted to the hospital with a bullet wound and a high fever. According to Madam Bones, Harry will make a full recovery," Kingsley answered before rising to his feet. "At least we hope he will,"

"Oh – I see,"

Bidding the woman farewell, they left the house. The moment they were a good distance away Tonks took a deep gulp of air.

"Merlin how can she stay in a house that smells that foil!" She exclaimed causing Kingsley to chuckle.

"I don't know Tonks, I really don't but right now we just got some worrying news, we need to report to Madam Bones," He remarked earning a pout.

"I was promised coffee,"

"Okay first coffee then report,"

…

Early morning came quickly to Amelia as she woke from her sleep. She was thankful towards the nurses of the hospital, they had brought her a small bed to lay on the night before. She hadn't wished to leave on the off-chance the teen on the bed did, in fact, wake up in the middle of the night. Thankfully, she thought she was safe in that matter. The teen looked just as sound asleep as before.

Running a hand through her hair, she was just about to rise to her feet when the door opened to reveal one of her Aurors.

"Morning ma'am, we thought you might need to get a shower and change. Knew you wouldn't leave her on her own so I came to stand guard," he remarked making her smile.

"Thank you Aurors Chanslor, I appreciate it."

With one last look towards the young girl on the bed, she stopped herself from biting her lip before turning away and leaving the room. She would be as quick as she could.

Leaving the hospital it took very little time to arrive home. The moment she did she made her way to the only occupied room in the house, her nieces. To her surprised she found Susan awake, sitting up on her bed reading a book as she peaked in. At her side was a plate of half eaten food from breakfast.

"I wasn't expecting you awake so early," she commented causing her little niece to jump in shock.

"Aunty your home!" the soon to be thirteen-year-old exclaimed making Amelia smile before she slipped into the room and walked to the bed to sit down. "Kingsley told me that you would be away all night, is everything okay?"

"I'm afraid not Susan, something had happened that will be taking me away for a little bit. A case that is very sensitive in nature." She answered earning a nod from the teen.

"I understand aunty, your job is important and it must be a really bad case if you're this involved," Susan remarked softly before reaching out and hugging her. "You look tired,"

"It's not a good case my love, somebody – you're age – was being hurt at home by people who were supposed to be their family and love them. They will be needing help to get past all of this but they lack the proper people. We also learned something that puts everything else in a spin and won't know what to do until things unravel and settle." Amelia sighed before pulling away and brushing bangs from her niece's eyes. "I've made arrangements with Antoinette, Hannah is excited to spend more time with you and you'll be staying at their home for the time being until things get better."

"I understand Aunty, I hope things get better for whoever it is," Susan remarked before wrinkling her nose. "But you need a shower first,"

"Duly noted," Amelia laughed before rising to her feet and walking towards the door. "Get a bag ready, you'll be heading over before I leave."

Leaving the room, she shook her head and let a soft laugh leave her lips. It didn't take her long to arrive at her room and slip into it. Heading to her own bathroom, she turned the water on before going to her closet and picking out a new outfit, a more comfortable one considering her plans for the day.

With an outfit decided upon, she swiftly entered the shower. Stepping under the hot spray, she allowed her thoughts to wonder.

During the first war, many children were taken, parents used to be terrified that theirs would be next. Aurors tried their best to find them yet it seldom happened. In the entire time since the end of the war and during only three children had ever been located and returned to their true parents, before anything truly damaging could happen.

By damaging, she meant that the children were unable to remember that they had ever been separated from their parents, not having to choose between two sets. This time though things were different. For her entire life, Harry Potter had been told that her parents were James and Lily Potter but what was even worse was that she had been told, had looked like and thought she was a boy. The poor child had no idea that she was actually a girl.

"They held no consideration," she whispered angrily. "No consideration for the children they were hurting."

Shaking her head, she stopped the tears from escaping her own eyes before taking a deep breath and hurrying to wash her hair. If there was one thing she would do it was going to be to make sure this child found a proper family, a family that would love her and help her through all of this.

"That is, a promise I intend to keep," she murmured softly before finishing her shower and turning the water off. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself before grabbing another and drying her hair.

It took her a full ten minutes to get ready and as she left, her room Susan was leaving hers with a bag slung over her shoulder and dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are we eating breakfast here?" The teen asked making her smile.

"Trifle made some chocolate croissants for us so yes we'll be eating a little breakfast here," Amelia answered before placing an arm around the young teen's shoulders. "I am sorry about this Susan, summer only just started a week ago and work has pulled me away."

"I told you, Aunty, it's okay. This case is important just like your work is important. Just make sure that whoever it gets better." Susan hurried to say before giving her aunt a hug around the waist. "That person needs you more than I do right now, not that I don't need you." The teen laughed causing Amelia to do so as well.

It was an hour later that, Amelia slipped back into the hospital room. There she found the same Auror who had relieved her standing guard. Dismissing him, she only just sank into a chair when the door opened again and Kingsley walked in with Tonks trailing behind him.

"Morning ma'am," they both greeted.

"Morning you two, how did your interview go this morning?" She asked curiously.

"It went well ma'am," Auror Tonks chirped in. "We learned things that are – pertaining to the case."

"Do tell,"

"Apparently, she was placed there by Dumbledore with the specific order of keeping an eye on Harry Potter. She was not supposed to reveal the magical world to Harry nor tell the – boy – about his fame. According to her, Dumbledore didn't want the boy to have a big head when he entered the magical world." Kingsley explained, yet by the tone of his voice it was clear he did not agree with this statement, nor did Amelia for that matter.

"She held her suspicions that Harry was not being treated as he should at the Dursleys and mentioned it to Dumbledore but the man did not listen and did nothing." Tonks continued for her partner.

For a moment, Amelia remained silent. What hold did Dumbledore have upon the teen? Had the Potters listed him as Magical Guardian? No that couldn't be considering the will had not be read, it had been sealed – sealed by Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore seems to have his toes, in this case, more than I would like. We must keep him unknowing of the situation for the time being. Lucky for us he is currently overseas. We most definitely need Gringotts, I want to know what right Dumbledore has to Harry Potter, or thinks he has." Amelia murmured before the door to the room opened again to reveal Chalisse. "Chalisse what's wrong?"

Healer Chalisse White looked positively pale and worried as she entered the room a folder in her arms. It was not a look Amelia was used to seeing with her friend considering the woman was normally very calm.

"Amelia, we need to talk," Chalisse whispered while shooting both Kingsley and Tonks looks that clearly meant to excuse them.

Giving her Aurors nods of approval both left the room leaving both women alone with the patient.

"Alright Chalisse what's wrong? Have you found something about Harry that is worse than we expected?" She questioned yet the woman only walked over to take a seat and placed the document onto her lap.

"Last night I spent a good portion of my evening looking through the missing children reports, both muggle and magical." Chalisse began before taking a deep breath. "Firstly, you would not believe how many babies went missing in 1981."

"I can believe more than the usual number, now what else did you learn?" Amelia questioned knowing the woman wouldn't have come looking like she did simply for that information.

"After hours of searching – I found a match," Chalisse admitted causing Amelia to freeze before her eyes turned to Chalisse in surprise.

"You found a match?"

"Yes, a perfect match to one of the magical children." She answered before slowly handing the document over to Amelia. "I double checked it Amelia but it's a perfect match,"

Accepting the file, Amelia shot Chalisse one last look before looking down at it. The folder was like all the other missing children folders in her office, a simple brown folder. Slowly opening the page, she spotted the picture that was affixed to the top right corner and froze.

The picture was an adorable one, a little baby girl dressed in a purple frilly outfit that had stars decorating it. The baby had blue eyes, like all babies and was smiling at the camera; a tuft of red hair was also present.

She knew this picture, she knew it all too well and as she began to shake her head shook side to side in complete denial until firm hands settled onto her shoulders forcing her to look to Chalisse with wide eyes.

"It's her Amelia, I promise I double checked, she is a perfect match," Chalisse spoke emphasising the last few words.

"I – I need Kingsley here now," she whispered desperately and hurriedly Chalisse oblige, opening the door and motioning the man inside.

"What's wrong ma'am?" The calm Auror questioned cautiously.

"Kingsley" Amelia whispered before slowly rising to her feet and walking to stand beside the bed. "– I'm excusing myself from the case,"

"What – ma'am I don't understand!" Kingsley objected clearly taken aback by this decision.

"I'm removing myself because I – I cannot be unbiased Kingsley. Harry Potter is – is Kinsley Amelia Black, she's my daughter." Amelia whispered, the weight of her words crashing into the normally calm Auror who and the Head of the DMLE.

"Kinsley – that's" Yet the man couldn't speak.

He knew about Kinsley Black, he, and Amelia had been on the force for almost the same amount of time. There was a two-year difference between them. He had been there when she had gone into labour when Kinsley was born. He had been one of the first on the scene when she had been declared missing. The entire Auror office had done everything in their power to find her and yet they had failed.

Slowly walking over to he stood beside Amelia and looked down at the child for the first time seeing just how much the child resembled Amelia, she might have had higher cheekbones and more of an aristocrat's face but the rest of her was Amelia. Those other features came from her father, a man Kingsley thought he had been able to trust, who Amelia had loved – Sirius Black.

…

Everything was white, thought Harry Potter as he looked around himself. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he felt weightless and at peace. He hadn't felt at peace in – well ever to be honest. It was nice, a nice feeling that he didn't want to leave but like everything in his life that would most probably leave as well.

"Harry," came a soft voice pulling him from his thoughts and as he looked around trying to find the voice, he found nothing. "Harry, wake up sweetheart, we have so much to talk to you about and not a lot of time to do it."

The voice was warm and filled with a loving tone yet he didn't remember ever hearing it before. Frowning he suddenly was surrounded by darkness until it all disappeared as he slowly opened his eyes.

Blinking, he stared into bright emerald green eyes that matched his own and as the rest of the features came into view he was met with a beautiful smiling woman whose red hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Hi there sweetheart," Lily Potter whispered, a hand moving to brush his hair from his forehead.

"Mum?" he whispered confused yet a soft sad smile was all he got before he was gingerly helped into a sitting position.

At that point, he was able to see another figure, a man he was told he looked identical to, James Potter.

"Hey kiddo," The man greeted warmly making butterflies flutter in Harry's stomach.

"Is it really you guys? Am I – am I dead?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, sweetheart, a lot of things have happened and we were sent to you to help explain things. Other were also sent but we were the first so that we could do the first stretch of explanations. First to answer your question, no you are not dead. You're very much alive all bet injured." Lily answered before running a hand through his hair.

"We have a lot to tell you Harry and a lot of it will be a shock and you won't understand some of it but you have to believe us that we are not lying to you." James began knowing that they had to get the worst out of the mixture before turning to the better. "Do you remember what has happened in the last few days?"

"I – somewhat, I remember being sick, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't like that and I was confined to my room. I really didn't feel well at all, I was hot, really hot and yet really cold too." Harry whispered while trying to think hard about the past few days. "Then, all I remember is the pain, I don't know what else happened."

"Well, kiddo a lot more happened in those few short days, first that heat and cold feeling you were feeling were the effect of the Basilisk Poison and Phoenix Tears fighting in your body for dominance. You see the Phoenix tears did not nullify the poison completely simply made it so that it would not kill you." James began before looking to Lily for help in explaining the rest.

"They were the reason you were sick but they finally settled a day ago and have settled into your body. The fact remains that they give you certain advantages but also disadvantages. Firstly, the poison of the Basilisk has made it so that you are immune or mostly immune to most poisons and toxins. There is very little chances that you will die of poisoning." Lily whispered making Harry's eyes widen in surprise. "With that though means that you are unable to donate blood, you should never do so Harry. Your blood will be poisonous to other people, it will be considered a toxin and will slowly kill anybody who takes it from you."

"The biggest change, though," James continued knowing that that part was done he could continue. "When the two were fighting your magic was protecting you and it got to a point where it built up.

It finally exploded, setting off alarms in the Ministry of Magic. This turned into a very good thing because Aurors were sent to Privet Drive and found you, although not before the muggle police."

"Why would the muggle police have found me?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, kiddo, you see the neighbours heard something that made them call the police. They heard a gunshot. Vernon tried to – well he shot you,"

Stomach dropping, Harry looked away from his parents as he digested this information. He knew that his relatives hated him that they hated magic and everything to do with it but he never ever imagined that they would have tried to kill him.

"You're magic exploding brought down many things Harry, things that we're going to explain because when you wake up you'll be met with them and will have to adjust to them." Lily hurried to speak pulling her child's thoughts away from the Dursley's.

"What things, I can't be a bigger freak than I already am," he whispered softly yet clearly not softly enough as both his parents overheard him.

"You aren't a freak Harry Potter!" Lily exclaimed angrily. "No, you look at me! You are not a freak, you are a sweet considerate, brave, and amazing child that is loved by many. It is the Dursley's who are abnormal, doing what they have done to you was – was wrong." Lily struggled to say, tears falling from her eyes as she thought about how her sister had treated her child. "You should have been raised by people who loved you not by those monsters."

"You think I'm brave?" Harry whispered making both his parents laugh.

"Sweetheart a number of times you gave me heart attacks, I swear I've broken James' hand twenty times since you've entered the magical world all because of the stunts you've pulled. Bravery is something you have plenty of." Lily assured him before her smile turned sad. "You should never have been put into half those situations, or any at all. You need to be more careful Harry, and thoughtful of your surroundings and people you talk to. Things in the magical world aren't all rainbows and unicorns and knowledge is important. Don't allow your ambition to leave you simply because you are a Gryffindor. Allow that ambition to grow, let it lead you to your future."

"Ambition is a wonderful trait to possess kiddo, it will serve you proudly and never be afraid of showing it," James remarked, placing his two knuts into the conversation. "Sadly we're being derailed, we need to hurry to explain the very important things okay kiddo."

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" He asked earning sad smiles from his parents.

"Harry nobody ever told you this but – you were adopted," Lily whispered tearfully.

"I found you when I was in London. You were in an alleyway wrapped in this hand knit baby blanket, not making a sound as people pass by. I only saw you because I was going to use that alley to apparate home." James began explaining the store.

"I was abandoned?" Harry asked, unsure what to think at the moment.

"That is, what we believed until now. You see Harry when you're magic exploded outwards it brought down enchantments that had been placed upon you, by unknown people. You were kidnapped kiddo, by Death Eaters during the first war, they abandoned you in an alley. It was common practice back then to kidnap children and not just from muggle families either, but magical ones as well but they went a step higher and using magic, hide you in the only way that people would not suspect, they changed your gender." James explained darkly and the shocked and horrified look his son was sending him made him sigh.

Helping Harry to his feet, he led him to a mirror that had suddenly appeared and made him stand before it. Looking into the mirror, Harry could see his scrawny, short appearance, his messy black hair and emerald green eyes yet slowly those things began to change. He gained a bit more height, and his body changed to a more curvy waist and slightly producing chest. His messy hair grew and lightened until it was a soft amber colour and reached past his shoulders. His emerald eyes lightened to a soft mint colour that was both captivating and warming at the same time. His facial features also changed, it went more oval in shape with his cheeks becoming higher and his nose shrinking and becoming cuter. His lips seemed to swell while his fingers grew longer and thinner.

"This is what you look like Harry," James whispered into his ear as he stared at himself in the mirror. "I know it's a huge shock and it's going to take you time to adjust but you won't be alone, I promise. You're true identity was found."

"I – do I have –" yet he didn't know how to ask without offending the people he had always considered to be his parents, not only that but the little he spoke showed that his voice had also changed, becoming softer and less hoarse, more feminine.

"Yes you have parents, your birth parents are both alive but for now only your mother can take you in. The situation is complicated but you need to trust your gut on it and don't always believe what people have to say about your father. I can't say more as I've been told not to." James answered looking sad.

"This is all – all so overwhelming," he whispered, the sound of his own voice sounding foreign to his ears even as he watched his lips move and the sound come out. It felt as though somebody else was speaking for him, her no he couldn't go by that suffix just yet. It would take time because it just felt – wrong.

"Come on, let's sit back down, it's a lot of shocks you're getting in one go and I know you're going to get even more soon."

Allowing his father – or adopted father to lead him back to where they had been, he sat down couldn't help but look at both adults for further explanations. He felt lost, and confused, both feelings he hated.

"Why does this always happen to me? Why can I never be normal?" He asked, tears welling up in his eyes and he felt angry because he didn't want to cry, but his emotions were just – crazy.

"Oh sweetheart, it's not you I promise." Lily hurried to assure him before pulling him towards her and hugging him.

Wrapping his arms around his adoptive mother's waist, he buried his face in her shoulder. Even though he felt mortified by the fact that he was crying; just having somebody there that held him and assured him that things were going to be okay, was relieving.

"What am I supposed to do? I – I don't know how to act like a girl, I have always been a boy." He whispered before pulling away and brushing away the tears.

"I know it seems hard right now darling but you won't go through this alone. There will be people who are close to you that will help you through all of this. You will never be alone," Lily whispered before running a hand over his cheek and giving him a soft smile. "Always believe in yourself,"

That was easier said than done, Harry thought.

"Our time is coming short I'm afraid kiddo, but before you leave we want you to meet a few people," James remarked catching his attention and forcing him to look up. "We know you're adjusting to this change and all the people that want to meet you understand that okay, they would just like to meet you that is all."

"What – what sort of people?" he questioned tone one of curiosity.

"Well, to begin, your grandparents on both our sides would like to meet you, even if you are not related by blood you are family Harry and we will always consider that. Second, we have members of your parent's families that would like to meet you as well. Sadly, they are not able to introduce themselves completely but you'll know their first names. They also won't be able to tell you who your parents are." He explained gently before giving him a smile. "Your father's father actually is very excited to meet you, which is an oddity in its own right considering I met the man in the magical world and he was – a strict man."

"You mean – I'm going to meet others?" Harry whispered eyes wide in shock.

"They would love to meet you sweetheart and trust us, you'll enjoy it," Lily whispered while brushing her hand through his hair, his much longer hair.

Slowly nodding, he allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet before he was pulled into a tight hug by both his parents.

"We love you kiddo, never forget that. We're also so very proud of you. You have any idea how excited I was when you were made part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in your first year?!"

That made Harry laugh, the sound much lighter than he was used to yet it wasn't unpleasant and it was nice to know that the man he had considered his father for his entire life was proud of him.

"We are both so very proud of you Harry, but you need to know something. Dumbledore sealed our will; he had no valid reason to do so. You need to find a way to have it unsealed so that information can be read that needs to be read." Lily whispered before kissing his forehead and giving him, another hung. "We love you, sweetheart, never forget that."

"I won't," he whispered, knowing that he spoke the truth.

James and Lily might not have been his birth parents but to him, they were his parents. They had taken him in, they had raised him for a year of his life, and they were – for now – the only parents he had ever known. They had sacrificed their lives for him.

"So, are you ready to meet more family members?" James asked earning a nervous smile from Harry.

"I guess so," he whispered.

"Then, it's time for us to leave," Lily whispered before kissing his forehead. "Keep your mind open darling and never forget to be true to yourself."

"We'll always be proud of you, no matter what happens," James added in before placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair making his daughter smile up at him a blush on his cheeks. "We love you,"

With those last words, a final kissed was placed upon his brow and as he opened his eyes to see his parents again he found them both gone leaving him alone.


	3. Chapter III

Author note: Hello dear readers! I hope that your week has gone well and that you will enjoy your weekend to come! I have been working on this all week and I really do like how this chapter turned out. I hope you enjoy!

 _ **Chapter III**_

 ** _Dancing puppies and growling pigs_**

* * *

"Hello Harry,"

Turning sharply, Harry felt his line of balance shift and although he almost tumbled over he was able to straighten himself. Unused to his current – body – he felt his cheeks warm up yet still looked up to find two elderly people standing a bit away from him. Both were smiling, each different in their own way.

The man was tall, with broad shoulders and a warm smile. His eyes were a honey colour that seems to glow gold while a closely shaven beard adorned his face. At his side was a petite woman with long silver hair and soft brown eyes. She was smiling warmly at him. He didn't recognise either of these people, although – the man was held a sharp familiarity.

"Hello Harry, I'm Euphemia, you're grandmother and this is your grandfather Fleamont." The woman greeted earning a wide eye look of shock from Harry. "Considering how many grandparents you have I guess I should specify, where your Potter Grandparents."

"It's nice to meet you both," Harry greeted rather surprised, he knew he would be meeting relatives but this – this was unlike the Dursley's.

"So, polite," Euphemia gushed before choosing to bustle over and engulf him into a hug. "You're always so polite and yet with the upbringing, you had one would expect you to be anything but."

"Thanks?" "Oh don't worry dear, nothing to worry about actually at your age, James was a rather impolite young boy unless he needed his charm." She laughed making Harry chuckle softly.

"I see some of your father in you," Fleamont finally spoke causing his granddaughter to look at him with wide eyes. "Oh yes, I knew your father, your birth father. Both your fathers were very close, roommates at school they were. You have his family's cheekbones but you also have his hair, not the colour mind you but that natural wave that always seemed to be present."

"I've been told that my – father – is somebody people think has done something terribly wrong but they don't believe that."

"Your father was betrayed, betrayed in the worst ways but I cannot say any more. All I can say is that your father could not be prouder when he learned that your mother was pregnant with you. When you were taken – he tried to move the sun and the moon to find you." Fleamont remarked before taking a deep breath. "He loved you dearly,"

"Loved?"

"Your father is in a very dangerous place now dear, but he would never intentionally harm you. He will need you aid darling, aid only you could provide him with." Euphemia murmured before giving her a tight hug. "We've said too much already, but our time is limited and we must leave you now. Yet do not fret, as we will always watch over you just like your parents."

"Don't allow your first judgement cloud your current judgement, Harry, see people for who they are inside, not who they are outside," Fleamont remarked smoothly before extending his hand to shake. "It was wonderful to meet you Harry and know that your father was right, you do make the Potter family proud, just try not to fight another basilisk."

The last part made Harry laugh, the sound loud and clear which made both his grandparents smile.

"Allow your curiosity to grow yet know when to keep it in check dear that is the key."

"I'll do my best," he agreed, earning proud smiles that had his heart growing warmer.

As both figures vanished Harry took a deep breath before letting it out shakily. Already he had met more family than he had ever met before and he was about to meet even more.

"This is – so much to take in," he mumbled while looking down yet looking down only serve to remind him of the changes in his own body.

"You have a tough time their kid," came a male voice causing him to look up.

Whom he saw had him very curious. He was young, perhaps around eighteen or nineteen. He had dark hair that went to his shoulders in light waves, much like her own, he had an unmistakable aristocrat appearance to him especially with his height and the way he was dressed in black dress pants, a grey dress shirt and a set of rather rich looking outer robes.

"Most of your life you've been a boy – or at least thought you were a boy now you're just finding out you're a girl in the middle of puberty." He remarked amusement clear in his voice. "You're father would – well he would have laughed if you weren't his daughter and probably will once it becomes amusing to you all."

"You know my – father – personally?" He asked curiously earning a boyish grin in return.

"Knew him, he was my brother," the boy declared before his expression fell and he looked away. "We – didn't always get along,"

"Oh?" Harry asked curious about

"Your father did not get along with most of his family, he considered himself the white sheep of the family, sorted into Gryffindor while the rest of the house was sorted in Slytherin, oh sorry I meant to introduce myself, I am Regulus." The man finally greeted making Harry grin. "You also have your father's grin,"

"I do?"

"Yep, he was very mischievous, great at getting into trouble but also great at getting out of it," Regulus told before letting a chuckle leave his lips.

"So, why were you both so - well why didn't you both get along?" Téa asked, much more curious than he wanted to admit.

"I supported our families views - at least a large number of their views - and he didn't. He supported opposite views, more aligned with the Potters and Dumbledore then with - well the family. You see I will not lie to you Harry, our family, your father's family was a dark family. A good portion of it believed that The Dark Lord was right in his ways and I.. I was no different."

Here Harry tensed and his eyes narrowed. Distrust began to form until he saw the look in his - uncle's - eyes. The deep regret and sadness.

"I joined the Dark Lords side and I learned that Sirius was truly the only same one in the family, at least semi-sane. The Dark Lord was not - he was a monster." Regulus grunted, before shaking his head. "He tortured his followers, he didn't care about them, he didn't care if you were pureblood, half-blood or muggle-born and really I have never believed that there was a difference."

"Pressure," she whispered causing him to look up. "You were under a lot of pressure by your family. With your brother being so different and not following in their ways you felt the pressure to do that instead."

"I guess - yes that does sound right, I just didn't want to disappoint and in the end, I did disappoint somebody, I disappointed myself," Regulus admitted before running a hand through his hair. "I tried fighting against him that is how I died."

That admission had Harry smiling which caused the man to stare at her in an odd way.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked curiously.

"Don't get me wrong, I am not happy you - you died but the fact that you tried to fight against him shows that you are a good person inside. You simply made wrong choices. Those choice are made by all of us be it with good intentions or not." he remarked earning a soft smile for his words of wisdom.

"You sure you only twelve?" He asked making his niece grin.

"Turning thirteen but I have had a lot of life experiences." He remarked making him chuckle although a little sadder than normal.

"What you have been through - it's not right," he remarked making Harry look away, a frown marring his features. "Nobody has the right to do what they did to you. You should have been raised by a loving family, your loving family but instead they did that to you. Well, good riddance I say, they are the type of people that give muggles a bad name in our world."

"Is - is what I went through rare in the magical world?" He asked, a little hesitant to do so.

"You mean abuse," Regulus growled, yet swiftly noticed the wince from his niece. "You were abused kiddo, no matter what you say it will not change the fact. They refused you food, they denied you medical attention, they beat you, they tried to kill you."

"I know," Harry whispered, bowing his head as tears built in his eyes again.

"But to answer you question yes it is rare in the magical world," he sighed knowing that the young preteen would take some time to accept what he and what others would say about the subject. "Magical families love their children, seeing them as the ones to continue to family especially pure-blooded families as children are rare with exception of a few families."

...

"How the hell did the Potters will get sealed!" Amelia Bones shouted out in anger, eyes blazing as she glared at the two Aurors in the room.

"We are not positive ma'am -" Kingsley began yet his boss gave him no room to continue.

"Wills are important, how could one get sealed, it's not even possible - shouldn't be possible to have one sealed!" She ranted, passing the length of the small hospital room. "Do you know who had it sealed?"

"Yes ma'am, the chief Warlock was able to seal it, ma'am," Kingsley answered knowing it was best to just answer his boss when she got in this sort of mood. Thankfully that didn't happen all that often.

"Meaning Dumbledore, for some unknown reason, chose to seal the Potters will breaking the law by doing so. Well, get that will unsealed Kingsley, it could hold vital information pertaining this case." Amelia ordered and even though she had passed on the reigns of the investigation to the man before her, neither he nor Tonks wished to get on her bad side.

"Of course ma'am, I have already received confirmation that my urgent meeting with the Ministry was agreed upon. Soon the will should be unsealed and we can proceed with announcing the will reading. Sadly we will not know the contents of it until then but the Goblins have assured me that they are willing to do it as quickly as possible and already have invites ready to be sent off." Kingsley revealed earning nods from the Head of the DMLE. "Normally - their child - would be present but considering the circumstances, an exception will be made to allow her to sigh for it at a later date, once she awakens."

"Good, good, thank you for informing me about this Kingsley. How is the investigation with the muggle side going?" Amelia asked, finally somewhat calmed by the way her Aurors were handling things.

"Going remarkably well ma'am, plenty of evidence was found in the Dursley's care but we've been asked to help with interviews," Kingsley explained, looking relieved.

"Officer Holmes wishes to get character witness' for the court and so we are interviewing surrounding people, and school teachers, not to mention work mates for the husband. Plenty of them have already been set up." Tonks continued catching Amelia's curiosity.

"Who will you be speaking with?" She asked.

"I will be going with Officer Dawly, she's heading to St. Grogory's Primary School. We will be speaking with the Headmistress there, as well as past teachers that taught Harry Potter. That begins today to be exact, in about an hour's time."

"Good, I would like to know what her schooling was like for myself but it wouldn't do for me to be involved in the investigation anymore then I have been," Amelia remarked, rather saddened by the fact that she wouldn't really get to meet her daughter's primary school teachers.

She knew so little about her daughter, only what had been printed in the Daily Prophet and even then it was questionable at best. Susan barely knew the girl - or boy - as she always seemed surrounded by her two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley if she remembered correctly.

"I have a meeting with Vernon Dursley's boss and coworkers, I will be accompanying Officer Holmes," Kingsley added before looking at the time. "I am meant to meet with him in ten minutes time ma'am."

"Right, you shouldn't be late for those meetings, thank you for the information both of you and - continue as you are, you are doing very well." Amelia complimented earning nods from both Aurors before they left the room leaving her alone.

Drawing a deep breath, she turned back to the bed. It had been two days since the young, soon to be thirteen-year-old had arrived at the Hospital and in that time so many things had been discovered. She had yet to inform Susan of the matter, yet everything was being kept very secretive especially with the information Amelia had received the day before.

Walking over to the bed, she grabbed an article that had been placed on the side table. Looking at it made her heart break all over again yet her resolve only deepened as she looked at the child in the hospital bed.

Most of the front page was taken up by one large picture of a man dressed in grey stripped robes that - at one point - were white and black. The robes were torn and large on the figure who appeared gaunt. HIs hair was short, going to just above his shoulders in messy waves while a beard covered his lower face.

 _ **Escape from Azkaban!**_

 _ **by**_

 _ **Evuarbus Lima**_

 _ **This morning, in an announcement by Minister Cornelius Fudge that has rocked our world we have learned that a prisoner of Azkaban has escaped. Prisoner number KY396 was a high-level security prisoner who was placed in Azkaban twelve years ago. That's right ladies and gentlemen, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right-hand man, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban.**_

Shutting her eyes, Amelia looked away from the prophet. Sirius was out and about. Why she wasn't certain but it was quite possible the man was after Harry Potter.

How he had escaped Azkaban, she didn't know. Azkaban was a fortress on an island in the middle of the North Sea. It had served as a magical prison since 1718. The entire thing was infested with Dementors, foul creatures that suck the happiness of the victims and cause great suffering to those near them.

It was a horrible place, because of the guards. All who entered the prison were affected on some level, some more than others but the prisoners were the ones affected the most. Eventually, prisoners went insane and slowly died.

How Black had kept enough sanity to escape was beyond her knowledge. How he had avoided the dementors even more so. Still, they could not be sure he had even survived past that as the anti-apparition wards surrounded the island for at least ten miles meaning the man would have had to swim.

Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the young girl on the bed. She looked better then she had days before but the rather high temperature of her body had some doctors a bit confused. It didn't look like it was rising or falling, as though it was her natural body temperature yet according to some doctors, it was very odd as humans had a lower body temperature.

Other changes had also been noticed upon the girl's figure, some rather curious to be certain. To begin the girls lovely auburn hair had been as normal as Amelia yet now it had changed. Shockingly growing at a fast rate until it arrived past her shoulders in thick waves yet as it grew it also melted from auburn to a soft blonde at the tips.

Then, came the markings. Chalisse had noticed them during her last visit and physical of the child. They were thin gold rune like scriptures that were around each wrist, ankle, and on her palms. The runes were not known to any of them, and not in any runic book Chalisse had ever seen. It was concerning to see all of these changes happening to the young twelve-year-old and they weren't sure what was causing it as Chalisse had yet to receive permission to perform the complete magical scan she wanted or needed to do.

Running a finger over the girl's narrow wrist she looked at the runes before drawing a sigh and shaking her head.

The moment Sirius Black noticed that Kinsley was alive he would go after her, most likely to try and get her to join his side or if he learned that she had been Harry Potter he might even want to kill her for destroying his master.

Burying her face in her hands, Amelia tried to hold back her emotions yet tears soon fell. How could she have not noticed? How had she not noticed when Sirius' views had changed? Or had he ever been on their side, had it all just been a lie to get on their side from the start? Why had he done it, what had he gained from doing everything he had done?

"Oh Sirius, how could you do this to us," she murmured tiredly.

...

Considering summer holidays had begun quite a time ago, a meeting with the Headmistress of St. Grogory Primary School and its teachers had been simple to organise. Many were attempting to complete various items at the school before heading off for their own holidays.

As Tonks stepped into the school, she felt a sense of familiarity. As a child, her mother and father had sent her to muggle primary school before Hogwarts. It was the one time in her life that she was forced to show her true appearance or at least something that was close to it.

Since that time, she had never once allowed anybody to force her to look like anything she did not want to look like. Just then, an elder woman appeared catching their attention.

"Officer Dawly, Officer Tonks I presume," the woman greeted.

"Yes, you must be the Headmistress of this school," Officer Dawly greeted, earning a nod from the woman.

"I understand the matter that you wish to speak with myself and other members of staff concerns one of our old students, Harry Potter. Please, I have gathered the teachers in my office." The woman remarked before motioning them to follow her. "I only was Headmistress of St. Grogory's Primary School during the last year of Harry's tenure here but during that time I realised many different things. Things I should have perhaps acted on yet sadly realised it all too late."

"You spoke with him personally?" Tonks questioned curiously.

"Oh yes, many times. Harry was a curious child, and quiet. He could often be found with a book when he had the chance which always concerned me as his grades never reflected the smart boy I saw." She remarked, before sending a look to Tonks. "You do not recognise me do you, Officer Tonks," She remarked causing the young auror to frown.

"Sorry no, should I?" Tonks asked curiously.

"I was once your English Teacher at St. Annabelle's Primary School. Of course, back then I was younger and had blonde hair, not this silver grey hair I have now." The woman remarked causing Tonk's eyes to widen.

"Miss Eva!" She exclaimed, shocked to find her once favourite teacher leading her towards her office.

"Indeed, of course, the last time I saw you dear you had brown hair not that pink hair you have now." The woman laughed, "I also never pictured you becoming an officer. Your mother never seemed like the type of woman to allow that to happen."

"She protested tooth and nail but in the end, I got what I wanted and she saw that I wanted this more than anything. I'm shocked you recognised me thought," Tonks remarked earning a soft smile from the woman.

"You have changed greatly Miss Tonks but your eyes still have that glint I will always recognise." The Headmistress chuckled before opening a set of double doors and allowing them entrance.

The moment they did, both Officer Dawly and Tonks noticed the gathered teachers.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Officer Dawly and Officer Tonks," The Headmistress introduced before motioning for the two to take seats in the offered chairs.

"We are here to speak about Harry Potter and his relatives. Specifically how his relatives seemed to act around him." Dawly remarked earning curious looks from the teachers.

"I don't understand why you would need to know such things." The only male teacher in the room remarked.

"Because, a few days ago, Vernon Dursley shot his nephew in an attempt to kill him. He was arrested for attempted murder, and additional charges of child abuse were placed upon him." Tonks remarked causing many to gasp in horror.

"Who - who did he try to kill?" One female teacher asked, her grip tightening on the box she held on her lap.

"He tried to kill his nephew, Harry Potter," Dawly answered causing many of the staff to gasp in shock.

"Good lord, how - how can we help?"

"We would like to ask you all some questions if that was possible. We need to know how Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley acted around their nephew and their son. Both boys were treated so differently it was frightening." Dawly answered earning nods of agreement at her statement.

"Well, I taught Harry during his second year here." One teacher spoke up.

She was pretty and young with red hair tied back in a French twist, light makeup covering her features and wearing a blue pencil skirt and a white frilled blouse.

"I'm Elizabeth Chance," she continued as Tonks took out a pad of paper and a pen. "Harry was a quiet child; he often stayed away from others and never spoke up. He didn't have friends; I suspect his cousin had an influence in that considering how Dudley acted towards him."

"It's why they were never put in the same classroom," Another teacher remarked. "Their first year here we had them in the same classroom and it was absolutely horrible."

"Why was that?" Tonks asked curiously.

"The Headmaster at the time was close friends with Vernon Dursley," Another teacher remarked causing the current Headmistress to frown. "He believed what the man said about Harry being a horrible, deranged, and attention seeking child while his own son was a perfect angel that could do no wrong."

"We soon noticed that it was actually the other way around. Harry tried to stay out of the way, always quiet never doing anything bad. He was exceptionally neat and loved to read while his cousin was a menace on two feet. If he didn't get what he wanted he would pitch a fit."

"This behaviour never changed?" Tonks asked.

"Sadly Dudley only grew to be an even bigger bully no matter what we tried to do. It didn't help that the Headmaster stopped all our attempts at helping Harry and some teachers were - sitting with the Headmaster on the matter."

Shaking her head at that, Tonks let a sigh leave her lips. To think somebody would do that to a child under their care. The man had almost completely sabotaged the boy's school life.

"Harry was sweet," came a soft voice that had both officers looking up to gaze at one of the teachers. "He was my student his last year here and I tried to make it the best he could have. I kept him during recess, he didn't mind considering it stopped Dudley from chasing him."

"I always wondered why you kept him during recess.'" Somebody whispered earning a warm smile.

"He was far too thin, I always brought extra food with me from home to give to him, considering he didn't have a proper lunch most days and the rest of the days it was stolen by Dudley at lunch. He loved to read, I allowed him to do that and sometimes he would take a nap, he looked exhausted during those days as though he hadn't slept well the night before. Here, I brought these from my classroom. Perhaps, perhaps you could give them to him," she offered while digging into her bag and pulling out a folder.

Rising to her feet, Tonks gratefully accepted it and settled down.

"In there are some pictures he drew or painted in art class, some old assignments and such. I usually give the folder to the parents when the children leave the school for the next but I didn't think it was a good idea to give that to Petunia Dursley."

"How did Petunia Dursley act around her nephew?" Dawly asked causing the woman to scowl.

"The woman acted as though he was a pest to her. She often ignored him in favour of her own son, never had a kind word to say to or about him."

So the conversation continued, teachers giving their own testimonies on aspects concerning the Dursley's treatment of Harry, about the boys time at school. Tonks even gained some of the most outlandish stories of teacher's wigs turning blue and the boy being found on the school roof. Clearly, Harry Potter had had some rather impressive accidental magic while he was young.

Yet as the duo were escorted out of the school, Tonks now held a full file filled with items for her boss and a huge report that did not paint the Dursley's in a favourable light, so in her mind, she had gotten just what she had wanted to get. Now she hoped Kinsley's meeting with the Minister and Vernon's work had gone as well as her own.

...

"Minister," Kingsley greeted as he was escorted into Cornelius Fudge's office.

"Ah Auror Shacklebolt, I was informed that you wished to have an urgent meeting. So what can I aid you with?" The man asked curiously, he knew the case the man was working.

He had been forced to take a secrecy oath considering whom it pertained and what it could mean for their world. His office and himself had also been searched for listening charms, spells and other items only to find a variety of unwanted spells in his office yet that was another matter and they were investigating it just as they were investigating the Sirius Black break out and this specific case.

"Well you see sir, something has come up in the case," Kingsley began; his voice just as calm as always yet a tone of displeasure could also be heard. "To continue with our investigation we must read the Potters will, yet when we made a request with Gringotts, we were informed that the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter was sealed before it could be read."

"What!" bellowed the Minister of Magic, "How could a will be sealed, it is against the law! Every single person has the right to have a will and for it to be followed as best as could be!"

"Exactly sir, but you see the will was officially sealed concerning safety measures. We would need your signature to have it unsealed." Kingsley explained while placing a document upon the man's desk.

"Do you know who sealed the will?" Cornelius questioned while picking up the document and reading it.

"We do sir, the Chief Warlock at the time, Albus Dumbledore," Kingsley answered earning a tired sigh from the man.

"His name is coming to light in this case far too much for my liking,"

...

It was late that night that Amelia arrived at Abbott Manor. With Kingsley watching over her daughter she felt safe enough to do the trip, especially as she needed to see Susan and explain to her what was happening and what would be happening.

Arriving at the front door it was swiftly opened by a house elf that welcomed with a bow before leading her to the study where her old friend was waiting with tea already set out.

Antoinette Abbott was a lovely woman with long blonde hair that was always curled at the end. She was always dressed impeccably, either in robes or skirts and blouses. The only time Amelia had ever seen in her pants was when she rode her horses.

"Amelia, how are you?" Antoinette asked while rising to her feet, a smile on her face that had Amelia smiling back.

"I have been better but I have also been worse. How is Susan doing?" She asked while hugging her friend.

"She's well, worried about you but hiding it well. She and Hannah rod today they seemed to have fun. Now, tell me, Amelia, is there anything you can say about the case you are working on. Rumours are going about that it's a very sensitive case." Antoinette remarked causing Amelia to sigh.

She should have known, news of a sensitive case would have leaked a little just as it did with any investigation.

"And should you be worrying more about this case rather than "his."

"Sirius Black is a separate case Antoinette and for nor I will stay away from it. Most know of our past relationship, and this case - no matter what others might thing - is far more important than that man." Amelia declared anger lacing her voice before she realised just who she was talking to and allowed herself to relax. "I apologise, Antoinette, it's simple that the case I am on now involves a child."

"Oh dear, what happened Amelia, it must be bad if you have been so involved," Antoinette whispered a horrified look on her face.

"The child - was found living with a muggle family. they - they shot the child Antoinette, attempting to kill the child simply because of their fear and hatred of magic. They abused the child; they abused a little defenceless human being that was under their own care." Amelia sighed before burying her face in her hands. "They hurt that little girl, they hurt my little girl."

The admission had Antoinette gasping, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes widen in shock. Realising what she had just revealed, Amelia knew she couldn't hide it from her friend. She knew Antoinette would speak not a word of the situation to anybody until told t

"Amelia -"

"Kinsley was found," she whispered feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders.

"Oh Amelia," Antoinette whispered sadly.

"She was made to look like a boy after she was taken from me. She was adopted and then she found herself in the care of her relatives. They abused her Antoinette, they feared magic and hated it so much that they beat, starved, and tried to kill my daughter." Amelia continued, knowing she needed to speak to someone about the situation. "She's in the hospital, the only reason we knew about it was because of a magical explosion sounding the warnings at the Ministry bringing us to the location. I have had to hand the case to Kingsley because of who she is."

"Oh Amelia I am so sorry, is - is there anything I could do?" Antoinette asked worried for her longest standing friend.

"I came to speak with Susan about it all. She needs to know what happened, the events that will surround Kinsley and everything. Both girls will need to know but for now, I can speak with Susan." Amelia admitted earning a nod from Antoinette.

"You can use this room, Amelia, I will fetch Susan for you, for now, drink some tea it will help you," Antoinette assured her before rising and placing a delicate hand upon her friend's shoulder forcing her to look up. "Although I wish the situation to be different I am relieved that you have found her at last Amelia. It is - a remarkable event to have happened. If you are in any need of my aid I will always give it, you will have a hard time with this one. She will not trust easily and may take time to adjust to a loving family that you will provide. You must be patient with her. I am certain that she will open her heart to you in time."

With that Antoinette left to gather Susan who was in Hannah's room. This left Amelia to ponder the words spoken by her friend and what she was to tell her niece.

"Aunty?" Came the soft voice that had her look up to find Susan standing in the doorway of the room a worried look on her face. "Why are you here so late, is the case going badly?"

"Oh no, no it's going as well as can be expected. Please come here and shut the door I have things that I need to tell you about." Amelia revealed earning a nod from the young preteen before she did as she was told.

Once the young Hufflepuff was seated, Amelia took her time to look at her niece. She was a beautiful girl, the picture of her own mother with the only thing she held from her father his auburn hair of the Bones Family.

"Is this about Sirius Black?" Susan asked nervously causing Amelia to sigh.

"In a sense yes but not the way you might think. What I'm about to tell you, Susan, you must not tell anyone else, no one must know for now as it is most important." Amelia ordered knowing that nobody would be able to gain access to her nieces mind considering the heir ring she held upon her finger.

"Okay aunty, I won't." the teen whispered somehow realising that whatever was about to be told her to was going to change her life.

"First you remember how I told you a bit about the war before you began at Hogwarts?" Amelia asked hoping her niece remembered those lessons; the nod of acknowledgement had her smile growing a bit before she continued. "You remember how I told you about the kidnapped children, the ones that were never found?"

"Did - did you find one of them?" Susan asked a hopeful tone in her voice that had Amelia's heart growing.

"Yes we did, she is the child of the abuse case I'm afraid to say. You see Susan, we were called to a muggle area a few days ago and when we arrived we found this little twelve-year-old girl being taken from the house on a muggle hospital cart. She was injured very badly. Once she was sufficiently healed, a healer performed a few light scans to deduce certain aspects."

"You found out that she was one of the missing children, how?" Susan asked curiously.

"Her magical signature, as you know everybody has a different magical signature. Normally that magical signature is documented the moment the first act of accidental magic happens or when the baby is born." Amelia explained knowing it would be important to understand that. "The Healer did a comparison of magical signatures, they found a match."

"That's good, right? I mean you can finally bring one of those families back together," Susan whispered hopefully.

"Yes but it comes with great sadness. You see Susan; those who kidnapped her changed her so that she couldn't be found easily. They made her look like a boy," This made Susan's eyes grow wide. "We don't know what caused the strong charms and glamour's to fail but they have. This made it so that her true appearance returned."

"Aunty - do I know her? I mean did I know her when she was a him?" Susan asked causing Amelia to smile sadly.

"Yes, she attended Hogwarts although I'm not sure how well you know her. You see Susan, her name - well the one she has been going by till now was Harry Potter," Amelia finally revealed causing her niece to gasp in shock, her hands flying to cover her mouth still that would not be the last of the shocks. "We don't know much about what happened but - we're doing everything to look for answers. She's going to need help Susan, help to get used to everything and used to having a family that cares and loves her."

"Harry - he was always nice to me," Susan whispered her eyes filling with tears. "Who - who is her family?"

"Well Susan, you see, there is something that I never told you about. Something I've not spoken off for a very long time. You see Susan; I was once in a relationship with a man I deeply loved and who I - thought - loved me, that man was Sirius Black." The pain was clear in her voice and Amelia hated it.

It had been ages ago, yet her heart had never truly healed; not when there had been so much heartbreak that had surrounded those events.

"What, but he was a Death Eater Aunty!" Susan exclaimed, confused, her aunt had always played by the law, had always done what was right.

"I didn't know that at the time, he - we all thought he was on our side," Amelia whispered softly, before bringing her niece to her in a warm hug. "Sometimes people aren't who we think they are Susan; they betray us in the worst ways possible."

"Oh Aunty, I'm so sorry," Susan whispered, her arms wrapping around her aunt's waist to return the hug still she was curious to know why her aunt was telling her this. "But why are you telling me this now?"

"You see Susan, our relationship had last a quite a few years, we were engaged to marry and then one day I learned that I was to have a child. Your father was thrilled you know to learn that you wouldn't grow up a single child and to have a niece or nephew." Amelia answered softly before her eyes shut and she rested her cheek on her nieces head. "That never happened, not long after she was born, my daughter was kidnapped. She was one of those children and I never saw her again until - until now."

Gasping in shock, Susan looked up as best she could at her aunt, surprise and amazing filling them. She had a cousin! Yet her excitement swiftly left her as she realising just what her aunt was telling her. Her cousin was Harry Potter, who had been abused, and who had thought - still thought - that he was a boy. Her cousin knew practically nothing about her except for that she had thought him the Slytherin heir last year.


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

 ** _What you say?!_**

* * *

It was late evening as Kingsley finally entered Gringotts bank, a signed document in his hand for the unsealing of the Potters will. He had just come from a meeting at Grunnings. With the man being arrested for attempted murder and child abuse, it seemed like the company's lawyers were able to find suitable cause to fire the man especially with all the reports of sexual assault, and his anger issues.

Tomorrow he would finally be speaking with the family who had abused Kinsley Black. The officers had already detained them and considering their abuse had been done upon a magical that meant they would be tried in a special courtroom. Now though he needed to speak with the goblins to have the will unsealed so that they could find out more important information about Kinsley and how she had come to be in the Potters home.

"Auror Shacklebolt," came a smooth voice that had him coming to a stop before a set of Goblin guards. "We've been informed of certain information pertaining one of our more – important clients," the voice continued before the goblin guards moved aside to reveal a rather aged goblin.

Now that his attention was on them, he swiftly noticed that the bank was empty. There were no tellers, no clients, and no goblins bar the three before him. What was happening, he didn't know but he was curious to learn, yet he was also worried. Somebody had leaked information to the Goblins pertaining their case, who had it been?

"Do not worry yourself, nobody has leaked information about your case Auror, simply let it be said that Gringotts takes a very keen interest in those who have a healthy hand in our bank and a good friendship with it. Now come, we have plenty to speak off." The goblin remarked, a grim look on his face. "I am Margtooth, Head Accountant of the Potter Family."

This made Kingsley's eyes widen. He had heard of Margtooth, the aged goblin was a fierce goblin, one nobody wished to mess with. The accounts under his hand were well handled and fiercely protected. Those who tried to cross him found themselves in big trouble with the bank and the goblin nation. To learn that this goblin was the Head Account Manager of the Potter Family was very intriguing.

Following the group, they entered the depths of the bank until finally, they entered an office, its walls being at least twenty feet high, with filling cabinets going up to the ceiling on one wall while the other held pictures and moments it seemed.

"Please Auror Shaklebolt sit, we will deal with the key item first, the Last Will and Testament of the Lord and Lady Potter," Margtooth announced while pulling a box from his large desk. "May I have the document?"

Handing over the signed document from the Ministry, he dutifully looked over it before placing it on top the box. The moment the parchment touched its surface, the box glowed before the seal broke and the lid was allowed to open. Gingerly the goblin placed the document aside before moving to extract a long, rolled up piece of parchment that was sealed with a think royal blue ribbon and a crest. The Potter Family Crest and colours.

"A will reading will have to be read in full as soon as the little miss is ready to attend," he murmured before reaching once more into the box and pulling an envelope out. The thick yellowed parchment looked as though it hadn't been touched in years and just like the will it to was sealed with the Potter Family Crest, a blue ribbon under it, "yet before their death, the Lord and Lady Potter instructed us to hand this document to Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so that things could be handled. Sadly it was placed with their will and as the will was sealed we were unable to access it."

Looking down at the document, Kingsley gazed at the crest with a critical eye. The Potter Family Crest hadn't been seen in a very long time, not since James Potter's father had held the Lordship seat in the Wizengamot. James had not had the time to take the seat what with working as an Auror, working for the Order and then taking care of a baby.

The crest was not overly grand, a single dragon was wrapped around an elegant P, and in its claws was a sword. Taking a deep breath, he broke the seal and pulled out the thick document. The first document he spotted was the formal adoption of a baby into the Potter Family, Kinsley Black.

"Those adoption papers were very unique," Margtooth remarked catching Kingsley's attention. "It held charms that allowed the name to change when the child's true identity was finally found."

"So it's still binding, she's still considered a Potter?" Kingsley questioned earning a grin from the Goblin.

"Very much so, Lord Potter made certain that the Potter family would fall in nobody else's hands. Its fortune, name and fame belong to the little miss. They also made certain to place testimonials in that document, a testimonial that was taken here in Gringotts and signed off on by two standing members of the wizarding world; Lord and Lady Longbottom. Sadly, both were unable to come forward, just as we were unable to do so either. The sealing of the will tied our hands greatly." Margtooth admitted looking displeased by this information.

"I see, thank you." Kingsley murmured before noticing one a document in the folder. Pulling it from the pile he was shocked to find a full document from a Healer on the child, a document that had been made the day the Potters had been killed. The document gave a full outline of every single charm, curse, enchantment and spell that had been cast upon the child, an even more thorough one than Chalisse had given Amelia, not to mention much more reliable considering the spells had not had time to degrade and be hidden by other spells over the years.

"The DMLE will be sent an invitation to the Will Reading as authorised in our list. Please inform us of an adequate time as soon as the little miss is able to attend," Margtooth announced.

"May I ask why you call her little miss?" He asked curiously earning a chuckle from the goblin.

"We once called him little lord, as Harry Potter has shown us kindness and acceptance unlike many his age or older than he. In addition, the Potter family have been firm friends of the Goblin nation for a very long time, furthering our connection. Last summer, he arrived at our bank and we were able to finally speak with him personally. He has been in communication with me since that time. When I learned of what he had accomplished at the end of his year, I began calling him little lord. He deserves the title but I cannot very well call the girl Little Lord, Little Miss seems appropriate for now." Margtooth answered before rising to his feet. "Know that we will help in any way we can with this investigation."

"Thank you, we appreciated all and any information you may be able to give us. Allow me to also thank you for looking after her, she was without parental aid for too long and to learn that Gringotts took her a little under their wing will be reassuring to Madam Bones." Kingsley remarked before bowing to the Goblin who gave a bow in return.

"May your wand bring you protection and allow you to flourish in battle." The Goblin spoke.

"May your blade protect you and slaw any who try harm to your kin and yourself." Kingsley returned before he was escorted from Gringotts, documents in hand.

...

Slowly waking, Harry Potter felt as though his entire body hurt. His limbs felt heavy, his chest felt constricted and his head hurt. Whatever had happened that had caused his pain was not something he remembered and really, right now didn't want to remember. All he wanted to do was go back into the blissful unconscious state, to talk with people. Wait – talk to people – "Bloody hell,"

The words were spoken in a soft moan as eyes opened to stare up at the hospital ceiling of the room he found himself in. A tide of memories rushed back in crashing to the front and he wanted to stop them yet he knew that would be impossible.

Slowly, considering the pain shooting from his skull, he turned his head and instantly spotted the figure curled on the cot covered in a thin blanket. The woman looked almost peaceful, yet the small frown showed she wasn't. She was a pretty woman, to what he saw, with thick red hair that was loose and pretty features. Frowning for a moment he tried to place her yet couldn't.

Slowly, against the protest of his own body, he struggled to push himself up. As he did, the changes in his physical body not to mention the wires and cords attached to him came to his attention. Looking down at the large lumps on his chest, he felt the colour in his face drain away. For some reason, he had wanted to believe that, everything that had happened to him had been nothing but a dream but the evidence was clear and nothing could stop it from crashing down upon him.

Shutting his eyes, he tried his best to take a deep breath, ignoring the pain that shot through him at the action, before fully sitting up. Raising his arms, he looked at all the wires that connected him to muggle machines each beeping softly. The longer slimmer fingers also filtered through his mind, an aspect he swiftly pushed away. Thankfully, the cords and wires were all connected to one arm and all on one rack that had wheels.

Making his choice, he slowly slid from the bed, feet touching the cold floor. With a deep breath he pushed himself up, hands gripping the bedding for support. Reaching up to a post, he grasped it before leaning heavily onto it. Vision blurring slightly he shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he felt comfortable enough to open his eyes again.

He needed to use the bathroom and there was no way he was waiting for somebody to come and help him. Already he wasn't feeling all that comfortable in his own body, he didn't want to feel any more uncomfortable.

The pain was slowly fading, perhaps because he was getting used to it or he simply had practice ignoring it yet as soon as he felt comfortable, he began to move.

He took one step at a time until he arrived at the door, making barely any noise. Looking back at the figure sleeping on the cot he made sure she was still asleep before opening the door and slipping through it.

With a soft click, the door shut behind him leaving him alone in a hospital hallway. He had never been in a muggle hospital before, even with all the injuries he had sustained. He suspected his magic was at fault for that, healing his injuries before he needed to go to the hospital. The only medical attention he had ever been given - to his knowledge - was Madam Pomfrey's at Hogwarts.

Still, the hallway was rather plain really, the walls painted a soft grey blue, the floors tiled in white, there were old looking prints framed on the wall that gave very little happiness to it all. Scrunching up his nose he shook his head before beginning the treck down the hallway in search for a washroom to use. He didn't know how long it took but at last, he did find a washroom yet the arrival brought his changes back to the for front.

He was a she and that meant that he had to use the girl's bathroom yet he had been a he for the last twelve years. It wouldn't be normal if he suddenly entered the men's washroom, especially with his physical appearance now but it did not change the fact that he felt extremely awkward entering the girl's washroom. Sure, for most of the year, he had been entering the girl's bathroom at Hogwarts but that was for a different reason.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the girl's bathroom door open and was instantly met by the porcelain white tiled walls and floors of a public washroom, a very muggle public washroom with stalls against one side and sinks on the other.

Ten minutes later he exited, red-faced and a bit mortified. It would clearly take him some time to get used to going to the bathroom like a – well like a girl. The fact that that was only one of many things that he would have to get used to was something he dreaded thinking about.

Slowly walking down the hallways, he tried to calm down yet no sooner did her turn a corner did he run into something rather solid. In the state he was in, his balance was quickly thrown away and he would have tumbled backwards if not for a set of arms wrapping around him and steadying him.

"Oh I am terribly sorry dear, I didn't hear you," came a soft-spoken voice that had him blinking up at a tall, elderly woman who was still quite beautiful.

Instantly she took her in. she had black hair peppered with silver and pulled into a french twist. Her eyes were a greyish lavender colour and her skin was pale. She had a beauty about her that seemed - magical - for lack of better words.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked, concern lacing her voice. This pulled Harry from his thoughts and he swiftly returned a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, sorry I should be paying attention to my surroundings." He remarked earning an amused smile from the woman before he was gingerly pulled back into standing position.

No longer being supported by extra hands brought a wave of tiredness to his body and he unconsciously tightened his hold on the trolly he was attached to.

"Oh you're positively pale! Come, dear, into my room you can sit down." the woman ordered, before helping him into the room.

Slowly sinking into a chair, he felt himself relax and really he knew he shouldn't have overdone himself. He had been injured, the extent of which he wasn't overly certain about but he knew it had been bad if his uncle had almost - killed him.

"Thank you," he whispered, earning a reassuring smile from the woman who gingerly sat on her own bed.

"I'm Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Black," the woman introduced surprising Harry who looked up at her in a bit of shock before smiling.

"Harry - Harry Potter, at least for now that's my name." he answered earning a raised eyebrow.

"For now?"

"Apparently I was adopted, I - I don't know what my real name is but that's nothing of a surprise, not with everything that has happened so far." he answered yet just then the door to the room was blasted open and two figures ran into the room, eyes wide, wands out and a look of panic on both their faces.

"Amelia!" Cassiopeia hissed, eyes narrowed as she glared at the woman.

"Cassiopeia," was the simple reply before the woman's eyes - Amelia's - landed on Harry who was seated on a chair. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and her wand lowered at the site. "Thank Merlin,"

"Wait - am I to understand that this - this is the Harry Potter?" Cassiopeia asked, eyes flashing to Harry who looked down.

"Technically yes, technically no," Amelia answered before moving to kneel by Harry's side. "Kin- Harry my name is Amelia Bones,"

"You were the woman who was asleep in my room," Harry whispered softly, unsure of what that meant, the warm smile he got in return had his curiosity peaked, though.

This woman she felt familiar, like he had seen her someplace yet that was impossible because he knew he hadn't. Yet her eyes - her eyes were just like - "Uncle Edgar," he whispered, eyes widening just as hers did.

"What -" "You're my - my mother," he breathed, shock filling him as he stared down at the woman.

Yet the realisation seemed a bit much for his already weakened state as he felt himself falling to the side. Thankfully he was stopped by firm yet gentle hands on his shoulders.

"Wow there Harry," came a soft voice that had him weakly looking up at the man who had also entered the room. "Let's get you back into your room, you need rest and the little trip you just took was perhaps a bit too much to start with."

With that the man gingerly picked him up and although Harry felt mortified by the fact he didn't protest. He didn't notice the worried looks from both women in the room as they watched the large, dark-skinned auror pick him up. He was still in shock at the fact that his mother - his birth mother was in front of him, had been in his room watching over him.

When he finally did come back to reality he was gingerly placed down on his own hospital bed and looked up to see the man smiling at him.

"Your mother loves you, kid, I know what you've been through hasn't been easy, it won't be easy for a bit but she'll stand by you and help you in any way you need." He remarked before pulling away and standing a bit back. "I'm Kingsley, Kingsley Shackelbolt an auror who works for your mother, I'm the one also in charge of your case."

"My - case" he was confused, what case could the Magical government involve themselves in, after all, his relatives were muggles, they didn't fall under the Ministry's control.

"It's a combined case investigation, a team of aurors, are working alongside a special muggle police force who know about magic. They will be in charge of prosecuting your - relatives - and we are in charge of finding any and all evidence about the person who took you from your mother." He remarked earning a nod of understanding from the young witch.

Just then the door to the room opened and the two woman walked in, both Amelia and Cassiopeia looked a bit hostile towards each other. The tension was not lost on Harry. He didn't want to mention it considering he wasn't all familiar with either woman and didn't truly know why Cassiopeia, somebody he had just meant, was so interested in him.

"Kin - Harry," Amelia began, catching Harry's attention more for the fact she was about to call him something other than Harry. "This woman is Cassiopeia Black, she is - related to you."

Eyes widening, Harry turned to look at Cassiopeia who gave him a gentle smile.

"I was your father's Great Aunt, making me you're Great-great Aunt but you can call me Aunt Cassie, it's easier that way and doesn't make me feal very old." the aged woman declared earning a side glare from Amelia who wasn't pleased about the mention of something.

"Uh - it's well it's nice to meet you." Harry greeted, somewhat unsure about the entire situation.

Already he found himself with relatives that actually didn't seem to hate him. His - mother - also seemed rather protective, to what he could see.

"I think, for now, we should let Amelia speak with Harry on her own," Kingsley suggested and although Cassiopeia wanted to protest she turned to Amelia and gave her a stern glare.

"You speak with my niece about the Blacks as well Amelia, not all of us - not all of us are like him," she growled earning a glare from Amelia. "Just like at one of your aurors, Andromeda's daughter. We'll speak later sweaty,"

Th last part was said with a light voice as the woman turned to smile at Harry who gave a weak smile back before the woman left the room with Kingsley behind her. This left both mother and daughter alone for the first time since Harry had woken from her coma.

The silence was thick yet finally Harry couldn't stand it. He was a Gryffindor right, he had faced worse things than meeting a parent for the first time - right?

"So - I'm - well - oh bollocks I don't know what to say!" He finally cried causing Amelia to laugh which causing his own cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

"It is a rather - a different situation we find ourself in isn't it." she conceded before taking a seat on a chair. "I guess I should fully introduce myself, I'm Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I'm your mother. I don't know how much you know, but you seemed to know a bit earlier,"

"I do -" Harry whispered, eyes moving down. "I - when I was well how do I put this. When I was in a - coma maybe - anyway in that state, I met a few people. I'm not to sure how it was possible but I met with my par - my adopted parents."

"What - how?" "I don't know!" Harry hurried to say, eyes shooting up to meet his birth mother's eyes. "I just - well they weren't the only ones I saw but they did explain things to me, it's why I'm not all that shocked about my - current state," he grumbled while looking down at his body.

"It's going to take time for me to get used to it - hell I'm still a guy in my brain."

"I think it's to be expected," Amelia whispered weakly earning a smile from her daughter.

"I - I met a few people, they just couldn't tell me, my parents, last names. When you said your name was Amelia and I then noticed how similar you were to Uncle Edgar I pieced it together." Harry whispered before looking back down at his hands. "I met Uncle Edgar and Aunt Mariam, they weren't the only ones, though. I met an uncle on my father's side, Regulus. He was nice, asked me to call him Uncle Reggie and I also met my grandfather Orion, Grandpa Fleamont and Grandma Euphemia."

"You - met a lot of people," Amelia whispered weakly causing Harry to smile up at her.

"Uncle Edgar wanted me to tell you, thank you," Harry remembered earning a confused look from the woman before her eyes grew wide in realisation. Susan, Edgar was thanking her for Susan.

"Harry - I don't know how you met all these people, there are plenty of things in our world that aren't known."

"Magic - there is a lot of things about magic that we don't know about," Harry answered before smiling. "If we knew everything it wouldn't be a surprise when we learned something knew."

This made Amelia chuckle and shake her head, amusement clear in her eyes as they sparkled.

"I have a question," Harry asked, voice hesitant yet Amelia gave her a reassuring smile. "What - what did you name me?"

The question was asked so softly that Amelia barely heard it yet she did and the sadness returned before she cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"When you were born, I named you after somebody who saved our lives. Without him, we wouldn't have made it to the hospital. You see I went into labour when my home was under attack by Death Eaters in the first war. He defended us and thanks to him you were born safe and sound. I named you after Kingsley. Your name is Kinsley, Kinsley Amelia Bones."

* * *

 **Author note:**

To the one guest review that I have read and truly appreciated. Considering I am unable to answer your review with a PM of my own I simply must do so in an author's note!

You are a prime example as to why I continue to allow guests to review my story. Your review was wonderful, gave advice and your brain is amazing! I have thought of little of those ideas and suggestions of yours and trust me you've placed little ideas in my head. Thank you for not only doing that but also giving me reading materials I will be checking out most of what you've suggested, considering I'm already reading Daughter of Black, Son of Potter.

So to be perfectly clear I really loved receiving your review, so thank you for taking your time and writing it.

To all others who have reviewed this story I loved reading your reviews as well! Please don't feel left out I really love reading all my reviews and I do read all of them! I promise, sometimes that's what brightens my day!

Now to those who ask, yes I know some things arn't cannon, well you'll notice most of this story wont be cannon! I'm happy about the chapter so hope you like!

To all those wonderful people that read this story may you have a happy new year, may you be safe, sound and happy!


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

 **Wow! What! When! How!**

* * *

Amelia Bones felt herself relax into her chair. Kinsley was sleeping softly, a peaceful look on her face that made her look like the innocent child she was. One simply had to look past the fact she was not a ten-year-old like she appeared but a twelve-year-old.

Chalisse had been contacted while Amelia spoke with her daughter. Kingsley made sure to inform the Healer of her state of awake and the fact that she had been able to take a little stroll.

When she had woken to find her daughter's bed void of her twelve-year-old child, she had panicked. Every fibre of her being turning back to when she had first lost her daughter, the night she had been kidnapped. Yet she was older now, she had kept a semi-level head and with a swift point me spell was able to find her. To find her in the same room as Cassiopeia Black was not something she had expected.

She had been surprised to find the woman in a muggle hospital but she didn't question it, as her worries were centred mostly on her daughters well being. Now that she was positive she was semi-alright, she was comfortable thinking about the older woman.

Cassiopeia had been among the few Black's Amelia had met while she had been in a relationship with Kinsley's father. Thankfully they didn't meet often and they often butted heads on many items. Now, though Amelia was certain the older woman would not stay away. Not when Kinsley had been found and she knew about her.

That meant she would just have to endure the older woman. She might not have liked many of the Black's but they were a part of Kinsley, she was there Heiress, future Lady Black to be exact. Amelia had no right keeping her away from the Blacks even if she didn't like them much. She would be required to ensure she would contact those members of the Black Family that were not allied with the Dark Faction during the war.

Cassiopeia was among those members but so was Andromeda Tonks but there was also Callidora Longbottom, Cedrella Weasley. There was Lucretia Prewett - yet the last she heard the woman had not been fairing well.

"So, few can meet her," she murmured softly, eyes moving to stare at her daughters slumbering figure. "Yet they have the right to do so,"

She had little doubt that Cassiopeia had already made contact with those she could to inform of Kinsley's returned, she simply hoped that they would be discrete about it. She was anxious to keep this under wraps for now and not overwhelm the soon to be thirteen-year-old.

"And there is still so much to be done." She sighed tiredly before a soft knock had her looking up to find Chalisse peaking into the room. "Come in,"

Slowly the door was opened before it was shut softly behind the woman. As she settled into a chair beside her friend, she took in her state in worry.

"I heard what happened, what will you do?"

"I cannot keep them away from her," she admitted earning a nod from the woman. "They are her family as much as I am, she is expected to be their upcoming Lady Black. I can't stop that from happening. I can, though, help in the process by ensuring that she doesn't get overwhelmed. They will not all be visiting at once."

"That seems reasonable, she's a child, after all, one who has been through much pain. Her resilience surprises me, though. Kingsley told me about her little stroll. I didn't think she would be able to walk only after just waking up." Chalisse remarked while turning her gaze to Kinsley who was asleep.

"I was just as surprised as you are, trust me," Amelia chuckled softly. "You wish to examine her I suppose,"

"I will have to, for now, I bring news. I was able to perform more tests on her blood and look over her other tests. There are some - aspects I need to speak to both of you about. Numerous injuries that do not concede with muggle possible injuries." The Healer remarked earning a frown from Amelia.

"What type of injuries? Are they serious? If they were inflicted at Hogwarts they couldn't have been that bad, unless they were Quidditch influenced and even then Pomfrey should have a file on them." Amelia remarked a bit worried yet as Chalisse removed a folder from her purse she handed it over.

Looking down, Amelia swiftly noticed the numerous concussions her daughter had faced, all within the last two years meaning she had received them most probably at Hogwarts. Then, there was the large magical depletion around the time the girl would have been eleven.

Yet the last one on the list made Amelia's eyes widen and her attention fly up to her daughter's slumbering figure.

"Basilisk venom," she rasped, feeling sick, and confused. "There hasn't been a Basilisk sighting in Britain in the last four hundred years."

"Then, how do you explain the venom in her blood, what confuses me, even more, is the phoenix tears as well. The tears didn't destroy the venom, simply allowed it be accepted by her blood. The venom can't kill her as it and the phoenix tears are essentially part of her blood now." Chalisse explained before letting a sigh leave her lips. "I would guess that they give her the added benefit of being immune to most poisons and venoms. I am not a hundred percent certain though and I truly cannot determine what the two substances will do to her in the long run."

"Where could she have found a Basilisk?" Amelia murmured, trying her best to put together an answer to her own question yet, it didn't come to her.

"The venom was ancient, at least from a beast at the top of its life span." the knowledge suddenly made Amelia look at her friend, a frown in place.

"So, over 900 years old possibly?" The Head of the DMLE asked.

"Over yes, what are you thinking?"

"When you attended Hogwarts did you ever hear the rumour of the Chamber of Secrets?" Amelia asked curiously causing the woman's eyes to widen before she shut them tightly.

"Bloody hell,"

"Salazar Slytherin's monster, it only is logical that it was a serpent and the Basilisk would have lived long enough," Amelia whispered before running a hand through her hair. "It's rumoured that it was opened once before but I have heard nothing about it opening again since."

"Right now we are jumping to conclusions. We need to learn the truth from Kinsley."

"What," came a grungy voice that had both women jumping in surprise. "What's happening?"

Slowly the pre-teen was pushing herself up, rubbing her eyes to clear her sleep filled eyes. A yawn left her lips before she blinked at Chalisse confused as to who she was.

"Kin - Harry, I would like you to meet Chalisse, she's you the magical healer who's been helping your muggle doctors with your injuries. She's also an old friend." Amelia hurried to introduce. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you and it's nice to meet you," The girl answered politely.

"It's nice to meet you to Harry, how are you feeling? Any of your injuries hurting you," The Healer asked, jumping into Healer mode as she stood and walked over to the girl's side.

"No, not hurting, when can I leave the hospital - I don't like them much." The remark was made softly and shyly as though admitting it was maybe a bad thing but Chalisse could only laugh.

"Don't worry little one, a lot of teens hate hospitals, but I am afraid you will not be able to leave just yet. You've sustained some severe injuries that we need to make sure heal properly." Gingerly placing her hand against the teen's forehead, she frowned. The teen's body temperature was still higher than normal, yet she seemed to be fine. "You are also still running a fever, which is odd considering it should have gone down by now. It's only light, but -" "Chalisse what if it's the phoenix?" Amelia suddenly asked, making the Healer freeze before her eyes narrowed in thought.

"It's possible," she murmured gently yet it only served to confuse the teen more.

"What phoenix? Was Fawkes here?" Harry asked curiously before her eyes grew wide and she ducked her head. "Sorry,"

"What are you apologising for little one. Curiosity at your age is natural. You should be asking questions, as many as you want to ask," Chalisse murmured while Amelia walked over to sit on the side of the bed.

"We don't mind you asking questions Harry. You need to ask them so that you can learn and grow your knowledge."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like me asking questions, it was a rule at the Dursley's," the pre-teen murmured softly causing both women to look at each other in anger.

"Well, I think it's a good thing to say that they were not good parental figures, they were outright disastrous actually, and from now on I want you to listen to me, any rules that they had you forget okay," Amelia murmured while running a hand through her daughter's hair. "You are never going back Harry, never. There will be rules at our home, but I will tell you about those later and there is definitely no rule about asking questions. Now, some I might not be able to answer because of my job but I will do everything in my power to be able to answer them."

"I'm never going back?" Harry asked, her eyes widening in shock and wonder before they fell to the bed and her shoulders slumped. "Professor Dumbledore said I had to because there were wards that protected me against bad people."

"You are never going back, no matter what the Headmaster of Hogwarts thinks. He has no control over your life Harry, you are my daughter, and you will be living with me." Amelia declared, her voice leaving no room for negotiation which made Harry's heart lift slightly.

"So, back to your question, we did some test to make sure that you were getting better and I found some - intriguing and worrying things, Harry. First is that your blood seems to also have Basilisk venom and phoenix tears mixed in with it. Could you shed some light on that for us?" Chalisse asked gently.

The question made Harry nervous. He had never told anybody what really had happened in the Chamber not even Dumbledore. Nobody knew he had been bitten but Ginny and she hadn't said anything about it either.

What if his mother decided he was too dangerous to have around? That he had caused too much trouble?

"Harry we just want to help you, okay, but to do that we need to know the entire story." Amelia urged before giving her smile that had Harry's relaxing a bit. "No matter what I will always love you, you are my child nothing you do could make me unlove you."

"I -" yet he didn't know where to begin.

His second year had been the worse so far. Facing the school's isolation of him simply because of his ability to speak to snakes. Them turning against him, being fearful of him.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened last year," he finally said, hoping that what he was about say didn't lead to trouble for the people involved, well to a certain degree. "Slytherin's monster was released on the school multiple times but it didn't kill anybody this year. It did petrify them,"

"Petrified, how - they didn't look it directly in the eye," Amelia whispered feeling relief fill her.

"Mrs Norris was the first victim, she saw the Basilisk's reflection in the water on the floor." Harry murmured, remembering her second year. "Then, came Colin Creevey who saw the Basilisk through his camera. Nicolas, and Justin Finch-Fletchley were next but Justin saw through Nick and Nick's a ghost so he couldn't die. Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater were the last two students to be petrified because after that Ginny Weasley was brought into the Chamber by the Heir of Slytherin."

Amelia could not quite believe her ears. The entire year, students had been in danger and she had heard not a word about it from Dumbledore. Nobody knew that a Basilisk had been released on the school. Dumbledore would have a lot to answer for. Her niece! Susan had been in danger, had she not considered contacting her or had she assumed - which would have been reasonable - that Dumbledore had made the call?

"How did you get Basilisk venom, though?" Chalisse asked curiously, masking her anger and shock rather well.

"Oh well you see, when Ginny had been taken into the chamber, we overheard that conversation when Ron and I were going to tell the teachers about the location of the Chamber. Yet when we learned about Ginny - we had to something. We went to our Defence teacher of the year, Lockhart. He said he knew where the chamber was and that he was going to save Ginny." The last part was muttered darkly. The young girl's eyes darkening as she remembered Lockhart.

"Luckheart is in St-Mungo's suffering from severe brain damage for some reason," Amelia remarked curiously about the coincidences.

"That's because his obliviate backfired thanks to Ron's wand," Harry growled causing both women to look at her in surprise.

"He admitted it himself, he would obliviate people who had done great things and stole their fame and stories publishing them in his book as though he had been the one to do all those acts. The man was nothing but a fraud. " She told them causing Amelia to frown in disgust. "He tried to obliviate Ron and I but it didn't work because he only grabbed Ron's wand. Ron's wand at the time had been broken due to an encounter during the start of the school year and he had been too embarrassed to tell his parents about it. Because of the broken wand, the spell backfired on Lockhart obliviating himself."

"I see that would explain his current state of mind at St-Mungo's," Chalisse murmured thoughtfully.

"Where did this happen?" Amelia asked hoping there had been more than just the two children around.

"He caught us off guard in the first part of the Chamber and because of it a good portion of the ceiling caved in separating myself from Ron and Lockhart," Harry admitted before taking a breath, his throat was getting dry because of all the talking he had been doing.

Thankfully one of the women seemed to have noticed and hurried to get him a glass of water that he gratefully accepted and sipped it.

"You were alone when - facing the Basilisk?" Chalisse whispered earning a nod from the girl.

"Yes, Ron was trying to dig out a path for Ginny and I to get out of when I got her so I went off on my own. I found the main Chamber and met the Heir of Slytherin," yet she stopped, she knew the rest of the story was bad, it showed Ginny doing horrible things and also her life-threatening trial of facing a Basilisk. "Something really bad happened to somebody, but they weren't responsible. It was because of something else, you - you will not do anything to them will you?" She asked, worried about Ginny.

For a moment, Amelia gazed at her daughter. It was apparent she was worried about something or more importantly someone. The question was, what had happened in the chamber that had her this worried about them.

"I can't promise I will not do anything. I am the Head of the DMLE but I can promise to hear everything you have to say and all the evidence given to come to a sound and legal conclusion." Amelia answered and although her daughter still looked hesitant she seemed to calculate her words and finally gave a nod of agreement.

"The Heir of Slytherin was not someone, well it was technically but it was just a shade of that person. A piece of him that had been placed into a diary. Ginny had been given a diary during our trip to Diagon Alley that summer, not by her parents but by somebody else," she didn't name Lucius Malfoy, she didn't want to sound like she was blaming one specific person but she knew the man had done the deed.

"She wrote in the journal all year - and it` answered back,"

"Wait -" Amelia ordered, lifting her hand to stop her daughter. "It answered back and she didn't go to a teacher to ask about it?"

"She thought her father had placed the diary into her cauldron during the summer and had never questioned it," Harry answered causing Amelia to sigh and shake her head.

"So, this shade - it possessed Ms Weasley, making her do what it wanted her to do." The woman concluded earning a nod from Harry who seemed relieved that she had come to such a conclusion. "That was a dark artefact, possibly one of the darker ones. I would have to investigate more but please continue."

"The shade was taking Ginny's life force, attempting to regain his own life so that he could continue his dream, he introduced himself as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a Slytherin and the Heir." Harry hurried to continue hoping to steer away from Ginny as much as possible and hoping he had not caused her to be in significant danger.

"Tom Riddle, his name is familiar," Amelia whispered thoughtfully.

"The letters in Tom Marvolo Riddle's name are all the letters used to form the phrase. I am Lord Voldemort," Harry revealed causing both women to pale. "Voldemort was Tom Riddle when he attended Hogwarts."

"Merlin," Chalisse whispered visibly shaking at the thought of Voldemort having had any say in their day in age. The man was - after all - said to have been killed by the adolescent teen before her.

"He's alive you know, that was the second time I had confronted him. The first time had been in my first year but anyway, Tom summoned the Basilisk and I couldn't let it hurt Ginny just like I had to stop Tom from coming back to full life. I fought the Basilisk thanks to the Sorting Hat and Fawke's the Headmaster's phoenix."

"The Sorting Hat?"

"I pulled the sword of Gryffindor from it, with the sword I was able to pierce the monsters upper mouth killing it. At the same time though one of its fangs pierced my arm, injecting me with venom." Here he ran a finger over the scar tissue on his arm. "I got to Ginny and pulled the fang out, I used it to destroy the diary, in turn, destroying Tom. Fawkes saved me by crying on my wound, sealing it and healing it."

The story ended. Harry allowed herself to look up at both women hoping to see some sort of reaction, just not the one she thought she would see. Yet neither woman seemed angry. They both seemed to be in shock.

"You killed a Basilisk with a long lost sword," Amelia whispered softly, before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. "We are going to have to talk about life-threatening situations and what you are going to do if they ever happen to you again."

"phoenix tears in your system, they healed you but at the same time, they sealed the venom within you. It didn't take it out simply made it so that it would never kill you. I suspect both foreign DNA's are playing some sort of trick on your system, modifying it somewhat. I can't be certain how much but I can already tell that you have a higher than normal body temperature owing to the phoenix DNA in your veins. I will have to monitor you for a bit to see if that changes." Chalisse remarked before taking out a pad of parchment and scribbling something down. "Do you feel any other changes?"

"Um - I don't think so," Harry mumbled.

"Alright, if you do or anything changes you contact me okay, for now, it does not appear to be a danger to you and really I don't see that changing in the future. I just advise against giving blood at the moment as it may harm other people." Chalisse informed her while giving her a gentle smile that put her at ease. "We will talk later about the other injuries that have me concerned but we have talked enough about those. You have not eaten since you woke and I think we should get some food into you before calling in your muggle doctors so they can check your gunshot wound."

As if to prove that he was indeed hungry the girl's stomach let a rumble that had Harry blushing and the other two women chuckling.

"Some soup, for now, would be good I think, not too heavy I will go get that leave you and Amelia to talk some more,"Chalisse remarked before rising to her feet and leaving the room.

The moment the door shut Amelia pulled Harry into a hug. She felt him tense against her yet didn't let go. She did not wish to let go. Her child, her twelve-year-old child had faced off against a xxxxx-level creature, a known man killer. Her child had almost died before she would have had the chance to get to know her.

Slowly Harry relaxed into the hug. It was an odd sensation for him. No matter the hugs that Mrs Weasley and Hermione chose to give him. This was a whole new world. Still, it was the first embrace his mother was giving him and he wanted to appreciate it because it felt just as warm as he thought it would have.

"You are going to lead my hair to grey," Amelia whispered into her daughter's hair.

"Sorry," whispered the teen earning a soft laugh before Amelia finally pulled away and looked at her. "I am going to need to get you some tutors in Defense if your teacher from last year was any indication. You and Susan, but for now you need to rest okay. I don't want you overdoing yourself, especially with your injuries plus we have so much to do."

"I am top of my class in Defense," she admitted softly earning a proud smile from the witch. "What do we have to do? You said there was a lot but I don't really know what,"

"Well, we need to make sure your room is prepared for you," Amelia remarked making the teen's eyes grow wide. "The House Elves have already cleared the spare room, and we are transforming it into your own room. They wanted me to ask you if you had a favourite colour,"

"What - but - huh?" Harry whispered completely flabbergasted by this statement which had Amelia smiling at him encouragingly.

"You are coming to live with me Harry, meaning your room must represent you. I want you to feel comfortable with it." She remarked earning a blush as the teen looked down at his lap.

"Um - well I guess my favourite colour is blue, dark blue." He admitted after a bit of thinking.

"Wonderful, I will tell the elves and I have a few things I wanted to add as well but we have time for that just like we have time to get to know one another," Amelia whispered softly, running a hand through her daughter's long hair.

She knew it would take time but it would be worth it because she had her daughter in front of her again. She might have been grown up but she still had plenty to grow and she promised herself to be there for as many events as she could.

Yet there was also the facts of what had happened at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had kept everybody in the dark about a dangerous situation that could have led to the death of many students. Aurors should have been contacted along with Gringotts to do a full sweep of the school.

She would need to deal with Dumbledore in some sort of way.

* * *

 **Author note:**

So it's been a while, for that I'm sorry. I've been meaning to update it for a while now but I've had so many things on my mind.

Good news! I got the job I was interviewed for! It's only a casual so nothing final but for now, it's wonderful because it gives me a foot in the door.

Still, with good news comes bad news. To those who have a young puppy at home, beware of the little devils! They can be a nightmare and if you have a laptop be cautious with it. My dog has practically destroyed my laptop. First, she chewed the charger cord until it wasn't even repairable. Second, she jumped on it until the screen went so far backwards that it cracked a hinge and I'm thinking disconnected a cable because - although it turns on - the screen doesn't show a thing. So right now I'm without a laptop and that means all those beautiful stories I had started on it are not available to me. I'm lucky, though, I had started this chapter on the laptop but not in word. I've been using a little site known as Grammarly which also saves my documents.

Thank Merlin we have a mac upstairs in the computer room so I can actually work on things.

So peace of advice, around a young dog don't leave your laptop unattended or where they can get to it! I've learned my lesson!

Anyway, I chose to post this tonight because I didn't want to wait till next week for it. So I do hope you enjoy it and have a nice reading!


	6. Chapter VI

Author note:

A bit of clearing up on the Potter Family:

So I had a reviewer who asked me a question about James' Parents. Many think that Dorea and Charles Potter were his parents and to be honest, I had the same thoughts until I looked things up.

So according to JK Rowling, James Potter's parents were not Dorea and Charles Potter, but Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, I can only suspect that Charles and Dorea were distantly related to Fleamont in some sort of way. Not certain how but in some way, especially if one looks at the Black Family Tree (made by JK Rowling) one can see that even the Black Family has branched out greatly.

Anyway, for this story, in particular, I chose to stick with JK Rowling's thoughts about James Potter's parents, it doesn't mean I'll always do that for my stories especially considering I've been working on one that doesn't follow it at all.

For those who want more information on the subject, you can check out Pottermore or even Harry Potter Wiki (one of their sources is Pottermore).

On another note. To those who are a bit confused by the hopping from he/she styles for Harry, well it's going to be a normal thing for right now. Harry still thinks of himself as a boy or at least feels more comfortable thinking of himself as one while others, like Amelia, are trying to see him as Kinsley, a girl. It will take time for Harry to adjust, wouldn't you.

 _ **Chapter VI**_

 ** _Is it really kidnapping or just boring?_**

* * *

A brand new day shined brightly as Amelia arrived at the Hospital. After numerous tests, the doctors, both muggle and magical had finally agreed that her daughter could leave the hospital. Only if Harry agreed to rest. They didn't want her daughter's wounds to open or to be aggravated.

The pre-teen had hurriedly agreed, making the adults smile. Of course, not everything was completely normal during the last week. Changes had happened to Harry. One morning she had arrived to find her daughter in a frenzy.

Overnight feathers had appeared, sprouting from her hair in various places. The feathers were not the usual plumage of a bird, but long and thin, in her hair, they were golds, oranges, and reds.

The additions had been a shock to everybody, but truly nothing to worry overly much about as it did not look terrible. Still, it did not stop the panic that had set into the young soon to be thirteen years old. They had found Kinsley off the bed, curled into a corner - completely ignoring the fact that she must have been in terrible pain. Her panic had set the moment she had noticed the feathers in her hair.

If Amelia had not seen the end results of the physical abuse and attempted murder, her anger would have been untameable and she would have left to kill the Dursley's herself. Yet it had been clear that her daughter needed her at that moment. Her anger had been at boiling point, yes but she had remained and slowly coaxed the young thirteen-year-old back into bed, gently wrapping her in a warm blanket from home after the teen had flinched at the contact.

The effects of the Dursley had been hard to miss that day and she wanted nothing more than to seek them out and destroy them for what they had done to her daughter.

Chalisse strongly suspected that they would need to address this issue in the coming future, perhaps sessions with a mind healer sworn to confidentiality would have to be put into play. Amelia couldn't fault those thoughts, her daughter truly believed that if anything abnormal; happened to her then she would be thrown away or hated because of it.

Thankfully, that had been the worse event to happen since Kinsley woke up and Amelia was grateful that her daughter was able to rest because of it. Every day she came to the hospital, knowing Susan was with Hannah. She stayed with Kinsley talking to her. They talked about little things and big things. The questions had been curious little things at first, but grew into bigger ones. From what was her actual birthday to curious questions about her job.

Amelia asked questions of her own as well, she wanted to know her daughter. Learning her favourite dessert food was treacle tart had made her smile. How the young teen absolutely hated apples which surprised her. She learned about her classes, what she knew about some subjects of the magical world.

The subject of her daughter's gender was still quite a sore spot, which was understandable. She was still coming to terms with the changes to her body and Amelia always had to remind herself to call her Harry and not Kinsley for the time being. During her entire life, her daughter had believed she was a boy, not the girl she had been born as. She could only imagine what would have happened if those charms had been lifted when the girl was older.

Shaking her head, Amelia turned her thoughts to other things. The House Elves had been able to finish her daughter's room the night before and it looked wonderful, Susan had come home as well, and Amelia had explained things to her. Still, she had noticed how nervous Susan seemed to be.

"Probably nervous about meeting Harry as a girl," she mumbled to herself.

Arrived in her daughter's hall, she gently knocked at the door. Hearing the soft come in had her pushing the door open slightly and peeking in.

There sitting on her bed, without a single IV in her and dressed in the clothes she had bought her the day before was her daughter. She looked much better now that she was out of her hospital gown, something Amelia greatly appreciated.

As for attire well Amelia had forgone the idea of getting her daughter pinks or purples for now or anything too girly for that matter and simply got her a pair of jeans - thankfully they fit her nicely - and a wicked sisters t-shirt. For shoes, she went with a simple pair of runners knowing she wouldn't be comfortable with anything else at the moment.

"You ready to go?" She asked hopefully catching her daughters attention and as she looked up, her eyes seemed to shine brighter even if she only gave a small timid smile.

"As ready as I can be," the young teen answered, making Amelia smile, before opening the door fully.

Slowly Harry got off the bed before fingering the hem of the t-shirt. As the young teen walked out of the room, her eyes looked around. It took her a moment to relax a bit more.

Choosing not to mention the action, for now, Amelia gingerly led her towards the exit. It had been decided that the safest mode of travel would be side along apparition. The only trouble was that Harry had never done it before.

"So we will be apparating to the house, there is a section just outside the hospital that is designed for it." She explained earning a soft nod from her daughter. "Are you nervous?"

The shocked look she got made her smile yet as the teen looked away she frowned in worry.

"I guess - a little," he admitted softly.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but he was not overly nervous about entering a new house, more along the lines of nervous about seeing Susan Bones.

Susan had been one of the students who had believed him to be the Heir of Slytherin last year and hadn't apologised for it. Many students hadn't to be honest. Now he would be sharing a house with her and had to worry about the girl still thinking him the heir or even thinking he was taking her aunt away from her.

To his knowledge, Susan had always lived with her aunt. The Hufflepuff never spoke about her parents, so Harry assumed they had been killed during the war just like his - adoptive - parents.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry, you'll see everything will go smoothly," Amelia assured him before gently wrapping her arms around him.

Tensing at the action, he tried his best to relax, but it took some time. Finally, though he was able to slide his own arms around the older woman, trying his best not to shake.

He wasn't very good at physical intimacy, like hugs. The only reason he accepted Hermione's was because he knew she wouldn't hurt him. She was his friend, and she always hugged him, at least once a day.

"Right, you should close your eyes and take a deep breath, you'll feel like you're going through a very tight tube but it's alright," Amelia assured him and with a nod, the woman turned on her heel and they vanished.

With a pop, they reappeared and Harry hurriedly disentangled himself from his birth mother's arms and stumbled backwards.

Whatever that was, he never wanted to do it again, it had been - horrible and made him feel claustrophobic. The cupboard, he had been forced to use as a bedroom had been the same after a while. He hated the damn thing because the more he grew the less space he had.

"Are you okay, Harry," Amelia hurried to ask, worried about her daughter. The young girl was shaking all over, a sigh that something wasn't right yet Amelia didn't know what to do.

When no answer came she moved to put her hand on Harry's shoulder, but a hurried shake of the head had the teen's body back to normal, all shaking absent.

"I - I am never apparating again," she grunted causing Amelia to smile weakly.

"Side-along is much worse than a single person, you'll get used to it in the end, but there are many who still refuse to apparate. For now, don't worry about it too much, you're still too young to even learn how to do it or attempt to do it." Amelia assured her daughter earning a weak smile from the teen. "We'll make you a cup of tea when we get in, this way your stomach can settle,"

Giving a small nod, Harry looked towards the house that was to be his home. When he did, he couldn't help but feel amazed.

The neighbourhood they stood in was nothing like Privet Drive. While Privet Drive was the same house repeated over and over again this area was vastly different. The side they were facing there were rows of tall attached homes, all looking to be four to five stories high. They were all done in brick and well looked after. The front had large windows, and a staircase leading up to the main floor and one to the underground level of the home.

On the other side were rows of different looking homes, smaller but no less beautiful.

"We're the one with the yellow door," Amelia remarked while motioning to the one house they stood in front of.

Following the woman up the steps, the door was slowly opened. Looking towards her birth mother, she received a small encouraging smile and slowly stepped into the house.

The moment she did, he froze in surprise. The house was large, on his right was a large whining staircase that made it up to the second floor. Hardwood covered the floors the walls were painted a warm tan colour. Everything looked warm and welcoming, with pictures lining the wall.

"This is my home, I chose to live here with Susan because Bones Manor is too big. Even this house is quite large, so you'll have plenty of places to explore I'm sure. I'll give you the ground rules, though okay. The basement holds the potion room, it's off limits unless you have my permission or you're being supervised. My office is on the second floor and will always be locked, knock if you want to go in and only enter if permitted."

"Sounds, normal," Harry whispered unsure if it was or wasn't considering all he really knew where the Dursley's home rules.

"Why don't I show you your room, this way you can unpack some things. I had Tonks bring your trunk to my office instead of your vault and it was brought her last night so you have some familiar things in there. Feel free to unpack it okay," Amelia assured her making Harry smile and nod.

With that Amelia led the teen up to the second floor before continuing up to the third and fourth.

"Susan is on the floor below you, I wanted you both to have the same room in size so you'll be above one another since floor three and four are the same floor plans," Amelia told her before walking over to the first door. "This is your room,"

The invitation was there and yet Harry felt his nervousness grow. Yes, he had his own room at the Dursley's but really it was nothing that nice. The room had been Dudley's second bedroom and if he could be honest with himself, he had always associated it as such. The room had never been personalised bar a single Gryffindor poster on the wall that had swiftly been taken down. This, this was going to be his room, a room decorated for him in mind.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and opened the door. Slowly he walked into the room, eyes moving around, taking everything in.

The room was large, bigger than the one at Privet Drive. The walls were painted a soft, warm-toned grey while the ceiling had been painted a dark royal blue that looked almost velvety. In the middle of the back wall facing a set of windows was a large double if not queen size bed. The bed itself looked like the most comfortable thing he had ever seen even if it was a bit more feminine than he was comfortable with. There were plenty of pillows on the bed and the bedding itself was made up of whites, greys and blues with a splash of blueish purple. There was also a single stuffed animal on the bed, a golden snitch that had a smile tugging at his lips.

The rest of the room was simply decorated, a thick white rug covered the floor with a sitting area consisting of a long sofa and a chair near the windows that were draped with thick blue draperies that blocked the light.

"This is your room," Amelia repeated from the doorway. "You can do with it what you want, it's your zone nobody else's. If you don't like the paint we can change it,"

"No - its - its perfect," he murmured softly before turning away and smiling at the older woman. "Thank you,"

"You're oh so very welcome," Amelia laughed although her voice did hitch slightly. "Your trunk is at the bottom of your bed, Susan is here, but she wanted to give you room to get used to things."

Turning, Harry instantly spotted his trunk and then the sound of pecking at the window had him turning to find an all too familiar owl perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" She exclaimed before hurrying over and opening it.

With a flutter of wings, the owl flew in before settling on her shoulder.

"I look different Hedwig, but you always seem to know that it's me," he mumbled earning a soft bark from the owl. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but I'm really happy you weren't at Privet Drive when it all happened. Oh! Right, Hedwig, I'd like you to meet my - mother, Amelia Bones. I can explain everything to you later," Harry laughed and although Amelia thought her daughter was a bit - different for speaking to the owl as though it understood the moment she was present the owl turned its head to stare at her, its golden eyes blazing into her own.

For a moment the owl didn't look away until finally it seemed satisfied and it gave a soft bark of greeting to Amelia.

Strange, she thought as the owl turned back to her daughter, nibbling at her ear with an affection which only made her smile and laugh softly.

"Harry - we have a few things we need to talk about after you pack okay, so, for now, why don't you let Hedwig rest, unpack a bit and then we'll talk." Amelia offered, earning a nod of agreement from her daughter.

Giving her a smile she left the room.

Alone, Harry slowly looked around before allowing Hedwig to fly over to the windowsill that was still open. Walking over to the bed, he bent low and opened the trunk.

The moment he did, he had to sit down as emotions crashed into him like waves. Clothes were scattered around the trunk, her cousin's old clothes that were three times too big for him not to mention would like horrible on a - girl.

"I'm a girl," he whispered, eyes filling with moisture. "I'm a bloody girl, I don't know how to act like a girl Hedwig, I don't even know how girls really act. Hermione - she's a girl, but - but she's not like other girls I know, not like Parvati or Lavender."

His voice had turned sad by the end of his thoughts and hearing his master sad, Hedwig flew back to land on his shoulders and gave a soft bark.

"I guess there are different types of girls, all with different personalities like boys but - girls are so complicated. No offence to you Hedwig, you're the less complicated girl I know. At least with you, I know what to do and what you like." he remarked while running a finger over the owl's plumage.

"Hell I'm still thinking of myself as a boy, Hedwig, how can I be a girl if I can't even call myself - in my mind - a girl? I'm not even Harry Potter anymore. Harry Potter was the BOY-who-lived - merlin I hate that title, but still,"

Drawing a sigh he looked back at the trunk before gingerly picking up a Weasley jumper, it had been the last one she had received from Mrs Weasley, it still fit and probably would for a little while. Running a hand over it, he let a sigh leave his lips before setting it aside and moving to other possessions.

His school robes were all removed and after a small bit of hesitation, thought that instead of throwing it all out he could probably donate them to a second-hand store. They were well taken care of, there were no rips, no tears, no stains.

Once all the clothes were taken out he was left with school books, parchment rolls, old or new quills and ink wells. There were various potion ingredients at the bottom of the trunk and other ins and outs of it all.

He didn't have much in terms of personal properties, just the photo album Hagrid had given him - her - no, for now, he would be a him until he got used to looking into a mirror and seeing - seeing a girl staring back.

Shakily grabbing her photo album he brought it to one of the bedside tables and gently put it on top of it. Then he went back and grabbed the two last pieces of personal properties that were important to him, his cloak of invincibility and his broom. He set the broom against the sitting on the bed and looking at the cloak.

"Maybe - I should start carrying it with me, it's valuable, but also damn useful." He mumbled while running his hand over its soft fabric. "How, though, I mean people are bound to notice a bleeding invisibility cloak attached to me when I walk around."

Letting the fabric fall between his fingers, he was about to put it away when he noticed something. A stone, it had always been there, it was what you latched the front with but now upon closer inspection, she also noticed something else. If one wasn't looking for it or didn't have an overly sharp eye for detail they wouldn't have noticed it but he had. The stone was more of a branch and carved into it, or perhaps inside it was a triangle.

"Uh, never noticed it before," he remarked before rubbing his thumb over it yet as he did so something very surprising happened, the cloak shrank until with a gasp only a small band of plaited fabric was left behind, the stone smaller than before was looped around with a thinner piece of fabric. "Okay that can't be normal,"

Shakily picking it up, he looked it over before running his finger over the stone. He frowned when nothing happened but tried again, this time with his numb. Before his very eye's it turned back into its cloak form and Harry was left with a very curious puzzle.

Turning it back to its shrunken form he wrapped it around his wrist, rather surprised it fit snug enough for it not to fall off. His cloak would need investigating into, he had read a bit about them already and knew that it wasn't normal for an invisibility cloak to take on another shape or form, of course, it was also well-known that they didn't keep their potency for a very long time either.

"But it doesn't explain how this has been passed down from generation to generation in the Potter family without its spells being realised or even a new one being bought."

Still, he would have time to deliver the meaning of it all in due time, for now, his mother wanted to speak to him and he wasn't very sure what he had done if he had even done anything wrong, to begin with.

Rising to his feet, he looked around the room one last time before leaving it. Walking down their stairs to the main level, he looked around before slowly walked until finally, he found the kitchen while his mother was sitting looking over various documents.

"You unpacked already?" the intimidating woman asked making Harry smile.

"Yes, I don't have much, but I do have stuff that can be donated, my school robes - I won't be able to wear them because of well" he slowly trailed off at this point earning an understanding expression from his mother.

"No worries, we'll be going shopping tomorrow for clothes for you and others things but before we do that we need to discuss certain items. Come and sit and I want to assure you that you are in no trouble at all." Amelia hurried to assure her daughter.

Slowly Harry sat, a bit hesitant about what was about to be discussed, perhaps it was to do with his - gender change, hopefully not, though.

"I want to talk to a bit before Susan comes down. There are certain things you girls need to be aware of and cautious about. Firstly, Harry, I'm sorry, but for now, I think it would be best to keep your - changes - silent. Kingsley is still pursuing an investigation into the subject and I don't want anybody getting wind of certain things until we are fully ready, this also falls into a possible scenario we might need to face in the coming future." Amelia began sounding very cautious.

"I think you may need to tell me more than that, not that I don't trust you - ma'am - I just don't really know what to expect, or how to handle things right now. I'm really sorry and I know I'm probably going to do things that you're going to be offended by or not like, but I'm just so used to doing things on my own I don't really know how to trust an adult." Harry explained or at least tried to.

All his explanation seemed to do was make the older woman frown. She seemed hesitant to accept it, but finally gave a small nod.

"You're a thirteen-year-old teenager, but - I can see your point of the matter, you are directly linked with this entire situation and you should be aware of certain aspects but please allow me to continue the explanation. To explain better you need to know a bit of history."

Here she pulled an old file from the folder and placed it before him making him.

Looking down, he was surprised to find his parents' wedding photo, at least his adopted parents wedding photo.

"We all went to Hogwarts at the same time." She began slowly. "You recognise you're adopted parents, James and Lily, well this here is Remus Lupin, that is Peter Pettigrew and this is Sirius Black. I was here and this is Alice Longbottom and that's Frank Longbottom."

As she said the names, Amelia pointed to various individuals in the photograph, people that to Harry had previously been unknown. Now she had names to put to the faces, and he felt a bit of happiness fill him at the thought.

"Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter and Frank were all in Gryffindor. Frank was a year older. Alice and I were in Hufflepuff. We all knew each other, but it was only when Alice and Frank began dating that we started to really know each other. During my last year, James and Lily were not the only ones to get together." Amelia revealed making Harry's eyes widen and turn up to look at her. "You're - father," Amelia sighed sadly. "Sirius Black, he and I began to date. We then entered the Auror program together. Sirius, James, Alice, Frank and I became aurors, but then I learned I was pregnant with you. I had to take some time off during the pregnancy and I was put on desk duty. When you were born, your father - he was the happiest man alive and then you disappeared, you were taken. He searched with all sorts of other people."

Here a new picture was placed on the pile, but this wasn't wasn't a happy one, it looked like a mug shot, of a prisoner.

"Sirius - he can't be trusted," Amelia whispered confusing Harry. "He fooled us all Harry, he made us see what he wanted us to see. I was tricked just like everybody else. We all thought that Black fought against the Death Eaters with us, but he wasn't."

Here Amelia looked at her daughter, her eyes betraying her, showing her anger and sadness.

"He turned out to be a Death Eater, we only learned the truth when - you and the Potters were attacked on Halloween. Black was their Secret Keeper, the only person who knew where they were and he told You-Know-who. He betrayed them and then he killed thirteen muggles and a wizard the following day."

Eyes closing, Harry looked away from the picture. His own - father had been a - had been one of Voldemort's supporters. His own father had killed people.

"Why, why did he have me then?" he whispered, eyes opening to stare at his mother, confused and wanting answers.

"I don't know Harry, but I don't want you to think that you are unloved, you are loved." Amelia hurried to assure Harry, raising her hand to gently caress the smooth cheek even with the flinch from her daughter. "But I can tell you one possible theory that Kingsley is working on. We suspect that Sirius is the one who kidnapped you and placed all those charms and spells upon you. We think he might have abandoned you where James and Lily would have found you, hoped they would have taken you in. James and Sirius - they looked to be like brothers. Nobody was stupid enough to think that if James had a child that Sirius would be the godparent and he was. Sirius Black is not only your father, but also your godfather thanks to all this. We suspect that - after the Potters died and he gained custody of you that he would have fled the country to raise you as a future follower of You-Know-Who."

The silence after the theory was deafening and Harry looked back down at the picture. The man in it had a gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellowed teeth and long matted hair with a beard to go with it. He had several tattoos on his skin and to be honest, he looked like a corpse. Still, in it, he saw something, slowly picking it up, he walked over to a mirror, he saw on the wall and looked at his appearance.

It wasn't often he did so, trying to take it slow, but as he looked between the female features looking back at him and the photo he could see the similarities. They had the same high cheekbones, their eyes were similar as well. There were other similarities, but he could not deny his relation to the man.

"Why," he whispered before turning from the mirror to look at his mother. "Why are you telling me this now?"

His mother lets a sign leave her lips before she pulled a newspaper from the folder and placed it on the table.

"He escaped Azkaban, and we believe he is after you, Harry Potter."

* * *

(I know it says that Sirius Black escaped on August 1st but for the purpose of this story and the fact that it doesn't really change anything just consider the man escaping a little earlier than planned.


	7. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

 _ **Independence is Freedom**_

* * *

{we believe he is after you, Harry Potter}

Those words kept playing in Harry's mind, it was like a loop, the phrase repeated over and over. He was used to dangerous situations, but this-this was different. The sense of fear wasn't present. He didn't - he wasn't scared. Explaining it would be - probably impossible because he did not know exactly how he felt, something was missing which was making everything confusing. It was as if a piece of the puzzle wasn't there.

"I know we lack proof Harry but - we strongly suspect this and we just want you to be safe." Amelia continued pulling Harry from his thoughts so that he was watching her.

"You've made plans," he stated, not even taking the trouble to ask, he could also see that his mother was hesitating to answer but finally relented.

"We strongly suspect that it would be safer for you if nobody knew who you used to be for the time being." Frowning, Harry was trying to understand what that meant until reality hit him.

"You want me to - stop being Harry Potter." He whispered, earning a sad nod from the older woman.

"Yes, it would mean almost completely cutting contact with your friends for your safety and starting over. For your safety -"

"But if you suspect Black knows that I was placed with the Potters, why do you believe that would protect me!?" Harry exclaimed, furious about all the choices that were controlling his life when he didn't even have a say about it. "Don't I have a say in this!?"

"First you will not raise your voice at me in that manner, secondly if your safety is in jeopardy then I will be taking the precautions I see fit." Amelia declared, voice firm showing no room for argument.

Yet this only set Harry's temper higher. It wasn't often it revealed itself but when it did, it exploded. How could this woman who claimed to be his mother that claimed to love him force him to do this - to hide who he was, to lose all his friends when he needed them the most.

"It's my life! You're basically telling me I have to give up my friends just because one guy MIGHT be after me. Well, guess what that's nothing new! Voldemort is after me and he scares me more than Black!" Harry shouted voicing his thoughts to the surprised woman.

"You're life is more important that friendship!" Amelia argued back, feeling frustrated. "You can make new friends, but you do not have a second life. Sirius Black is a dangerous individual. He will hurt you!"

"It does not alter the fact though does it? No matter what I am a target to him, as Harry Potter or as Kinsley Black! So, you will make me give up the two people who have been supportive of me no matter what in favour of shoving me to the wolves! Well, guess what, I don't know you all that well enough to trust you!"

Anger overflowing, he knew the best thing for the situation would be to leave. The last thing he needed was to blow something up with accidental magic, and yet he could feel his grip on his magic slipping. Ignoring the shocked look from the woman, he turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

Taking deep breaths as he went, he went up the stairs yet as he arrived on the second landing he stopped in surprise. Standing there looking just as surprised was Susan Bones, meaning she must have heard all of what he yelled downstairs.

Turning his eyes away he continued up the stairs until he arrived in the room he had been assigned. Closing the door he leant against it and allowed his eyes to close.

To calm himself, he fell back on his calming technique, one he had learned the year before. It took a moment but at last the soft warmth from within him came to the forefront and he allowed it to fill him. His magic - the one thing that had always been able to protect him in some way - always felt warm but now it felt even more so and although, he didn't know why it felt right.

Running a hand over the door handle, he didn't see but felt the glow that surrounded it, showing that he had been able to lock it in place. Satisfied that nobody would get in, he moved to the bedside table and grabbed the photo album before moving to one of the chairs by the window.

Sitting down, he pulled his feet and tucked them under himself before opening the book and turning to the photograph of his adoptive parent's wedding.

Instantly his eyes fell upon the people, he was looking for. They're smiling at the camera without a care in the world was his parents.

...

"Aunty, are you alright?" Susan Bones asked as she slowly entered the kitchen, unsure of what she was on the verge of finding.

Spotting the older woman sitting at the dining table, her head in her hands was not what she expected at all regardless of the fact that really the argument she had just overhead should have indicated to it.

"He hates me," her aunt whispered brokenly before looking up to her niece. "And he's right, we barely know each other."

"Oh aunty, I bet he didn't mean everything he said," Susan hurried to say before going to her aunt's side and wrapping her arms around her. "He's just hurting. Everything he's known has changed and now you're asking him to completely abandon everything else he has known."

"It's to protect him," Amelia whispered while wrapping her own arms around her niece. "He's in danger,"

"But if Black is the one who took Harry and placed him with the Potters than Harry is right, he would know it was him." Susan pushed.

"I don't know what to do Susan, you're both right but at the same time. It's the safest course of action. Making Harry Potter disappear protects her from more than just Sirius Black."

Making Harry take the name of Kinsley would put him as the last Heiress of the Black Family. This would give her a bit of protection against some of the darker families who might think they would be able to influence the young girl. If they were tantamount to learn that Kinsley was also Harry Potter then they would most likely feel more heat considering the girl was most probably the heiress of the Black and the Potter accounts.

"The will is being read tomorrow right, you can see what happens after that but from what I've seen of Harry he doesn't take well to other people making choices for his life. He's very independent Aunty," Susan whispered trying to appease her aunt while also standing up for her cousin.

She felt guilty about their second year. Harry had done nothing to deserve the treatment they had inflicted upon him. She had treated him like he was something to fear when in reality he was just a person about her own age who was being victimized because of an ability he didn't know he had. She needed to apologise to him but right now doing a bit of her own part was also making her aunt see things in a different life.

Hours passed and although dinner had been made. Harry didn't leave the room, Amelia swiftly learned that the door was locked which was odd considering neither Harry's door nor Susan's door had locks on them.

"Harry please, you do need to eat," she called through the door, holding a plate in one hand. "Please open your door, I have food here for you, you don't even need to talk to me but I think we need to talk."

"Have you changed your mind," came the muted response.

"Your safety is my priority, Harry. I will do what I think is best for you." She tried her best to put her point across but the snort from the other side of the door told her that the soon to be thirteen-year-old didn't seem to want to hear her out.

"I'm not hungry," the teen mumbled before the soft padding of feet could be heard.

Shutting her eyes, Amelia tried to hold back her emotions as best she could before slowly putting the plate on the floor.

"Tomorrow we're going to go for the pre-will reading. I will leave the plate outside your room - just please eat Harry. I should also make it clear that this - not eating - is not something that will happen often. You are to eat dinner every night at the dining room table."

With that, she turned away and left the floor for her own room. A few minutes later the door opened slowly and Harry peeked out, looking down he spotted the plate of food and gingerly bent to pick it up.

The next morning shined brightly as members of the Bones Home, were getting ready. Neither Susan nor Amelia had seen Harry since he had stormed into his room the day prior and both were worried. Yet it was with a stony expression that the teen arrived downstairs minutes before they were due to leave.

"We will be taking the Flo to the Leaky Cauldron," Amelia told them while shooting her daughter a worried look.

Still, the teen was stubborn and did not look her way, instead, he grabbed a handful of flop powder and was on his way to Diagon Alley leaving Susan and Amelia to follow.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry looked around for any signs that somebody recognised him. Thankfully nobody did and he gingerly stood to the side waiting for his mother and cousin arrived. He made sure to keep his wand near his hand as they moved through the magical alley until they arrived at Gringotts where he finally relaxed.

As Amelia was on the verge of approaching a teller, Harry grabbed her hand and stopped her. She gave a frown but soon realised why she had been stopped. There, approaching from the far back of the bank, were two goblin guards.

When they arrived, Harry gave a bow showing his respect to the Goblin nation and they - to the shock of many, returned the bow. Without a word spoken the trio was led from the hall and through various passageways and corridors until they arrived at the wanted office.

"He has expected you. Little miss," one goblin grunted while giving Harry a bow.

He most likely noticed the wince he received from the title bestowed upon the young newly turned witch but chose not to speak and Harry chose not to correct him either.

Without a word, Harry pushed the doors opened and took the lead inside. Instantly he was welcomed by a grinning goblin who rose to his feet.

"It is good to see you in better health. My friend, we have missed your presence around these halls." Margtooth greeted before giving a nod to Amelia and Susan. "Please take seats. I understand that you wish to hear the will in a private reading before it is read to those named in it,"

"Yes Margtooth, there might be sensitive information that may help - the case." Harry chose to speak, taking the lead although his mother seemed quite keen to want to keep him on the sidelines as much as possible.

"I understand, I understand." Margtooth murmured before pulling a thick envelope from his desk and setting it out. "For that reason, I took the liberty of bringing the Wills here. Your parents had separate wills, of course, both will be read so why don't we begin with Lord Potter's will."

Earning a nod from Harry he opened the folder and pulled one long piece of parchment from its pouch. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

Last Will and Testament

We, James Charles Potter end Lily Ann Potter nee Evans, of Godric's Hallow, England, hereby revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by us and declare this to be our last Will.

Preliminary Declarations

Prior Wills and Codicils

We revoke all prior Wills and Codicils

Marital Status:

Married

Heirs:

We do have one living heir.

Executor

The expression 'our Executor' utilized throughout this Will includes either the singular or plural number, or the masculine or feminine gender as appropriate wherever the fact or context so requires. The term 'executor' in this Will is synonymous with and includes the term 'executrix' and personal representative'.

Appointment

We appoint Margtooth of the Goblin Nation, England, as my Executor of this our Will.

Powers Of our Executor

We give and appoint to our executor the following duties and powers with respect to my estate:

To pay our legally enforceable debts, funeral expenses and all expenses in connection with the administration of our estate and the trusts created by our Will as soon as convenient after our death, except for any debt secured by real and/or personal property which is to be assumed by the recipient of such property.

To take all legal actions to have the probate of our Will completed as quickly and simply as possible, and as free as possible from any court supervision.

To retain, exchange, or dispose of any personal property without liability for loss or depreciation.

To invest, let, rent, exchange, mortgage, sell, dispose of or give options without being limited as to term, any, and all real property belonging to our estate and to ensure, repair, improve add to, remove from or demolish or otherwise deal with such real properties as our Executor deems advisable without liability for loss or depreciation.

To purchase, maintain, convert, and liquidate investments or securities, and to exercise voting rights in connection with any shareholding, or exercise any option concerning any investments or securities.

To open or close bank accounts.

To maintain, continue, dissolve, change, or sell any business which is part of our estate or to purchase any business if deemed necessary or beneficial to our estate by our Executor.

To maintain, settle, abandon, make a claim against or defend, or otherwise, deal with any claims or actions against my estate.

To employ any solicitor, accountant, or other professional.

Except as otherwise provided, to act as our Trustee by holding in trust the share of any minor beneficiary, and to keep such share invested, pay the income or capital or as much of either or both as our Executor considers advisable for the maintenance, education, advancement, or benefit of such minor beneficiary and to pay or transfer the capital of such share or the amount remaining to such beneficiary when he or she reaches the age of majority, or during the minority of such beneficiary, to pay or transfer such share to any parent or guardian of such beneficiary subject to like conditions and the receipt by any such parent or guardian discharges my Executor.

The above authority and powers granted to my Executor are in addition to any powers and elective rights conferred by statute or common law or by other provision of this Will and may be excised as often as required and without application to or approval of any court.

Disposition of Estate

Distribution of Residue

To receive any gift or property under this Will a beneficiary must survive me for Thirty Days. Beneficiaries of my estate residue will receive and share all of my property and assets not specifically bequeathed or otherwise required for the payment of any debts owed, including but not limited to, expenses associated with the probate of my Will, the Payment of taxes, funeral expenses or any other expenses resulting from the administration of our Will. The entire estate residue is to be divided among my designated beneficiaries as directed.

I direct our Executor to divide the residue of our estate to the following people.

A. Frank Longbottom, you have been a good friend over the years. We, as in James, have grown up together since we were little boys. The Longbottom family and Potter family have always been close and it is my hope that it remains so with our heirs. Already I can see they have grown fond of each other. Hopefully, when this war has ended, they can grow up together.

Yet we are in a time of war and sadly we have to realise that we might not all get out of this alive. This is for that reason that we updating our will today.

B. Frank, if we don't make it, please help our heir. If our heir's godfather is unable to take care of them, then please we ask you to take our heir into your home and raise our heir as though they were your own child.

Alice Longbottom, you were my, Lily, best friend at Hogwarts. We bounded over sweets and spoke about cute boys that caught our attention. You are our heir's godmother. I ask you to please - please not allow Sirius to spoil our heir. The man can be a child still.

To you Alice, we leave the journals of our collective Charm research. Maybe one day you will find use it its pages or complete one of our past projects.

C. Sirius Black, this is James speaking my brother. I know that the past few months have not been the greatest of your life, but I hope that one-day things will turn out for you and that you will gain that happiness you deserve. You're a brilliant good friend Padfoot. I know that if I had a twin brother it would have been you. You've always had my back just as I will always have yours. There is a letter that comes with our will. I want you to have it. It will explain a lot about our heir and I hope you will be able to help in the situation.

Things are complicated, but we knew we had to do the best with the situation until the war ended. This will be a precaution in the event that we do not make it through this war.

I hope you will put in your best, my friend. I know that while others see you as nothing more than a prankster that you have the biggest heart in the world. People just need to look past the Black name attached.

Have a good life, my friend, make Amelia happy. I have no idea how you were able to get a hold of a woman like her but you have her, don't let her go.

C. Amelia Bones, you have grown attached to Sirius. You're a lucky woman but he, he is a very lucky man. You are an excellent witch, talented, smart, and kind. You have a great sense of truth and of justice that we hope will always live on.

As you are engaged to wed Padfoot, you are a member of this weird family we have composed. Hope you're prepared for it.

The letter we gave Sirius can also be given to you if it - if it comes to a point where Sirius is not in a position to accept the letter. It's an important letter, one that holds the fate of our heir. Please treat it with importance.

D. Remus Lupin, standing here in the bank writing our will I can't help but feel the guilt spreading. We've been hesitant of you for the last few months, believing you to be the mole within our folds but - something inside me is screaming at me that I'm being stupid that there is no way you could betray us. I don't know how to explain it, but I hope it's right.

In the event that you are indeed not the traitorous rat in our group, we gift you with the following.

The Hideaway, the place we would go to during our small get together during summer time. It's safe for you my friend, wards in place, a basement and all. It has been gifted to you and the Ministry can't take it away.

I know you will think we're being silly, but we would also like to gift you with the vault number 8570. This vault cannot be returned to the Potter family as it is firmly under your name. Use it well my friend and let it enable you take care of yourself. Moony, you deserve it because you've always been a faithful friend and there is no reason we should be distrusting you now.

E. For Peter Pettigrew, we have been distrusting Remus but we have also been distrusting you old friend. You've always had the hardest among all of us in school and when it comes to it, I don't think you could fight the imperious curse. It's not that you are weak Peter. It is that you are stronger in different fields of magic than us. You are a talented wizard, Peter, if you just allowed yourself to show it a bit more and to rely less on the people around you.

Yet if it turns out that you have indeed betrayed us then I fear we might have been part of the cause. As children, we were not the most responsible, nor the most - kind of people. In retrospect, some of our actions could be considered to be bullying, even to you we were sometimes quite cruel. Still, if you have betrayed us then you have harmed our heir, somebody who has done nothing to you.

If you Peter Pettigrew have betrayed us then you are left nothing just as Remus was left nothing in the chance he betrayed us. You have remained faithful and a true friend then you may receive Vault 8571. May it help you become the wizard you wanted to become.

F. For Minerva McGonagall, we knew you loved our jokes in school, at least most of them, don't pretend you didn't! We made a memory book of it, two actually. One we're giving to you because it was always meant to go to you. We hope you enjoy flipping through it and seeing all the fun we had growing up within Gryffindor. You're a brilliant professor and a brilliant Head of House, even if we could be a huge pain in your arse.

When it comes time for our heir to enter Hogwarts, even if they aren't in your house, please keep on eye on them.

G. Petunia Dursley, you are my sister which means I still love you no matter the hurt you have caused me. I cannot in good conscience allow my heir to go into your custody and is the reason you are not named as such. I do not trust nor will ever trust your husband. He is a brute.

I love you my dearest sister but I cannot allow that man to be part of my heir's life. From this moment on you are not connected to me in any form and we will stop contacting one another. You have gained what you wished for all these years. Nobody will know you had a sister named Lily.

Goodbye Petunia, have a good life.

H. Finally, to the one person we need to speak to the most. To our heir. We love you, darling, we love you more than you could ever imagine and please no matter how things turn out, please remember that.

The letter we are giving Sirius and Amelia is a very important letter and we want you to have the chance to read it to. We know you will be confused, and we know it will not sound fair but we hope you can come to accept the changes that will occur.

We have a feeling we may never make it past this war. Because of that, we have chosen to make you our heir which is why we keep calling you such and for another more - important - reason. Important information will be found in that letter which will explain a bit more about sensation details. Just know that we love you darling and that all we wanted to do was protect you.

I. Well, now I guess we should tell you what you get as our heir. Except for the above-mentioned items, you receive everything else in our estate, you also inherited the claim to the Potter lordship or in this case ladyship as well as properties and vaults. They are there to help you in your life and we hope you will be able to soar above the clouds and show the world the brilliant magic you can do, after all, you are showing quite some promise already. The magic you have performed, at such a young age, we are both amazed.

The last piece of information we can bestow upon you is this, follow your heart and your gut, from experience we know they work in many important situations. Instinct is important.

J. Finally, in the chance that it is ever contested we have chosen to have a list of possible guardians for our heir.

1\. Sirius Black

2\. Alice Longbottom & Frank Longbottom

3\. Amelia Bones

4\. Remus Lupin

5\. Peter Pettigrew

6\. Andromeda Tonks

7\. Minerva McGonagall

8\. Hestia Jones

*If either of these named have been convicted of a crime with the use of a trail and viretasirum then they will never receive guardianship of our heir.

Individuals Omitted From Bequests

If we have omitted to leave property in this Will to one or more individuals as named above or have provided them with zero shares of a bequest, the failure to do so is intentional.

General Provisions

No Contest provision

If any beneficiary under this Will contests in any court any of the provisions of this Will, then each and all such people shall not be entitled to any devices legacies, bequests, or benefits under this Will or any codicil hereto, and such interest or share in my estate shall be disposed of as if that contesting beneficiary had not survived me.

Severability

If any provisions of this Will are deemed unenforceable, the remaining provisions will remain in full force and effect.

Signature

We, James Charles Potter & Lily Ann Potter nee Evans the within named testators, have to this our last Will contained on this and the preceding pages, set our hands at the City of London, England, this 25th day of October, 1981 we declare that this instrument is our last Will that we are of the legal age in this jurisdiction to make a Will that we are under no constraint or undue influence, and that we sign this Will freely and voluntarily.

James Charles Potter

Lily Ann Potter

Witness

This instrument was signed on the above-written date by James Charles Potter & Lilly Ann Potter, and in our presence the Testators declared this instrument to be their last Will. At the Testator's request and in the presence of the Testators, we subscribe our names as witnesses hereto. Each of us observed the signing of this Will by James Charles Potter & Lily Ann Potter and by each other subscribing we witness and affirm that each signature is the true signature of the person whose name was signed. Each of us is now the age of majority, a competent witness and resides at the address set forth after our names.

To the best of our knowledge, the Testators are of the age of majority or otherwise legally empowered to make a Will, is mentally competent and under no constraint or undue influence.

We declare under penalty of perjury under the laws of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland that the foregoing is true and correct this 25th day of October 1981, at London, England.

Signed by James Charles Potter & Lily Ann Potter in our presence and then by us in their presence.

Signature: Alice Longbottom

Name: Alice Longbottom

Signature: Frank Longbottom

Name: Frank Longbottom

As the document was finished Margtooth looked up to the young magical before him, the teen had tears flowing down her cheeks, her hands were clenched and her shoulders shaking.

"I was never supposed to go to them," Harry whispered angrily, fists clenched tightly as they shook at his side. "I was never supposed to go to the Dursley's."

"No you were not, I can safely say that all those on the list would have been better choices as guardians for you, well with the exception of one perhaps," Margtooth remarked, saying the last part softly so as only he could hear it.

"They trusted him without question," Amelia whispered not feeling as foolish as she once had, after all, she had loved the man.

"Indeed, it would appear they distrusted Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew more," Margtooth remarked before placing the will down and removing a letter from the drawer. "With all due respect Madam Bones, I believe that the little miss is old enough to read the letter her adopted parents left to you, Black, and she upon their deaths."

"I -" yet Amelia couldn't make herself deny the request and it would seem as though Harry didn't want to take the chance she would as her hand reached out and grasp the letter. "You may use the side room for a bit of privacy, once you return, we may discuss some more sensitive items."

Harry gave a stiff nod before rising and hurrying out of the room. He had used Margtooth's side room before when he had first come to the goblin and learning about his accounts. Today seemed like it might mirror it a bit more than he had predicted.

Settling into the comfortable chair, he took a deep breath before breaking the wax seal. Shakily he pulled the letter out and with a deep breath began to read.

AUROR REPORT

Case number: 87492071

Reporting Officer: James Charles Potter Prepared by: James Charles Potter

Incident/issue: location of child

Description of Accident/Issue:

Walking along Muggle London street, I found a baby in an alleyway. The child was wrapped carefully in a warm purple blanket and had startling dark green eyes. Male, 10.5 pounds, 19.2 inches in length. No distinguishing marks, yet signs of magical reserves are present.

The child could be one of the missing children that were taken by Death Eaters but can also be an abandoned baby in the muggle world. Taken to Auror office and brought the issue to supervisor Head Auror Vance McKinnon. After careful consideration Supervisor McKinnon believes that the best course of action would be to hide the child until the war has ended. Upon completion of the war, the child can be safely returned to family and situation explained. We do not want to place the child in furthers harm way as the Dark side might attack and try to harm in even worse ways.

This document is to be silent, and I am not to file it as a proper report until the war has been completed. After consideration, I have chosen to volunteer for the post and have received permission from Supervisor McKinnon. The child will reside with myself and my wife, Lily Potter before being returned to parents when war has been completed. If parents are unable to claim the child, then they will go to next of kin if no next of kin is available, it is possible the child may remain with my wife and I or go into Ministry custody.

The report with signed and date with a flourish of a quill and Harry felt himself slump against the chair.

He had been found in an alleyway, discarded like trash. James Potter had found him and back then he had been disguised as a boy already.

Shaking his head he turned to the next document, this time it was a letter with a piece of parchment attached.

Sirius,

We know you will be reading this letter and no doubt more than a bit angry at the situation. With what happened to your own daughter, I know you would have wanted your child returned to you immediately. Sadly it is not my choice, and I even have to admit that some families are less able to protect their young when it comes time to do so.

Already we have seen families killed and I do not want to see that happen to this little bundle in Lily's arms. If we do not make it, and the baby lives then it comes upon your shoulders to return the baby to the parents. We have yet to go to Gringotts to get a blood test completed but Lily has been able to brew a potion. This potion has shown us all the spells, and potions that have been placed on the baby in the time it has been on this earth and what we have found astounds us.

I could tell that the baby was nothing short of loved by the family, it is healthy and happy. Yet what surprised Lily and I were the potions used upon the baby. One was a very old, very dark potion. It concealed the baby's gender, changing it to the opposite. The baby in our arms perhaps looks like a boy but in fact, the baby is female. Lily is in the process of finding a reversal potion to counter the first so that the baby can be raised in its true gender.

Sadly we are having little luck but we will find the solution, we have to.

I understand the fact that she is a girl hits closer to the belt Sirius and I am sorry, I just hope that if it turns out she is your daughter, my goddaughter then you and Amelia will be able to forgive me. I can safely say that as we lie here in hiding that we were perhaps not the best choice as safety for the child but Mckinnon is dead, all of them are, damn Voldemort! Crouch is being even more of a hardass than usual and getting paranoid as well, I swear the man's going to have a breakdown before the war ends, or he will turn into another Mad-eye Moody. One's enough thank you very much.

Yet I'm getting off course. A week ago we learned some less than appealing news. During my last physical, I learned something - heartbreaking. I haven't had the chance to speak to Lily about it but here it goes. I can't have children Sirius, I'm infertile. Healer Jones thinks it because of a dark jinx from the last duel I had with a Death Eater.

I'm horrified you know, I've always wanted children and watching over this child have made those feelings grow. I wanted a big family, around the scale of the Weasleys, bloody hell Molly Weasley has six and one on the way can you believe it! Seven children, she has a full Quidditch team.

I also know Lily wants a baby and she would be a brilliant mother, just watching her now tells me that she suited for it and now I can't even give her that. That ability I had possessed is gone and my father would be horrified to learn that the Potter family is going into extinction, no heir to pull the family back up, no heir to continue the Potter name. He would have been truly saddened by the news.

There is one way though. With the war, comes many orphans, as sad as I am to admit it and this child we are looking over - it could well possibly be an orphan already. I know what I am about to suggest to Lily will seem - a bit crass but I truly believe that it might be the only way.

I want to protect this baby Sirius, and if it comes a time where I am unable to, I want to make sure that the baby is safe and sound, well cared for and most of all secure. That is, why I am going to make her my heir, the heir to the Potter Family. In the chance I am able to adopt a baby boy then he will become the prime heir but she will always have a part of the Potter family, a treasure to her name.

You will not be the only one reading this letter Sirius. I have little doubt that the lovely Amelia Bones will not be sitting beside you reading it with you but I also want - when the times come for the baby to be able to read this letter as well. At the moment we have chosen to name the baby Harry and you as Godfather. If it does turn out that she is little Kinsley then it's rather ironic as you will be both father and godfather just as I am currently temporary father and godfather.

Now, to our part for the little bundle of joy currently rocking to sleep in Lily's arms that's you Harry or if you know your true name by name, insert that instead.

You're a beautiful baby you know that and you're so intelligent. Well, just yesterday you wanted one of your toys and made it zoom towards you. Gave Lily a small heart attack but you simply giggled and began gumming up the stuffed dog.

I hope you can understand what we are trying to do, and one day forgive us for keeping you away from your birth parents for so long. I hope that the war ends soon and although I don't want to give you up, I know I would have to. You belong to a family that loves you and wants you back more than anything in the world and one day you will be returned to them.

I can't write much else, my ink is swiftly drying up. I just want you to know that in the short amount of time you have resided in our home. We have come to love you as though you were part of us and we hope that when this is all over, we will still be able to have even a small part in your life.

Goodbye my little angel, and we love you.

James Potter

* * *

 **Author note:**

Hello everybody, I understand that this chapters comes at a rather slow speed but you guys were worned.

I'm struggling a bit with my choices in this story especially this chapter but I will still push on. So I hope you all liked it!

For the readers of The Kiss of Death please note I'm also struggling with the latest chapter, can't seem to get my subject on point. Also my new job has just moved to full time so less time for me to do typing.

Have fun everybody and have a very Merry Christmas!


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Chapter VIII**_

 _ **Venomous flames of passion**_

* * *

The office was silent when the door opened and Harry walked back in. Expression guarded, she handed the document over to her birth mother without a word.

Sitting, she turned her full attention to Margtooth who gave her a knowing smile. He was well acquainted with the young teen. She would take time to process the contents but she would open shortly.

Pulling out a large leather-bound book, he placed it on his desk. The Potter family accounts were a well-documented wealth of information for Margtooth. It held the rich history of the families dealings with Gringotts and much more.

"Allow us to get down to important business concerning the Potter family accounts. You will be turning thirteen this year and I hope you took our suggestions into account for classes." the goblin remarked earning a smile in return.

"I have indeed, I chose to pick Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. I would like to thank you for the extra courses you are also sending me, " she answered earning a deep chuckle from the goblin.

"It is our pleasure to assist you, young one, you have such a talent that we wish to nourish it and allow it to grow. Now, I have here your grades from last year, " he remarked while handing over an envelope to the young teen.

With eagerness, Harry accepted the envelope and began to read. The further she got the wider her eyes grew, shining with happiness as a smile covered her face.

"I can see by your expression that you were able to perform wonderfully on all your exams." Margtooth chuckled, ignoring the confused looks both Amelia and Susan were giving them on the subject. "I think we can move on to the other credits you will need,"

"I think that would be a good idea, thank you Margtooth, because of the - gender change and so forth do we need to change the documentation?" Harry asked nervously.

"We have already commenced those changes. It will not be long and is quite easy considering the situation. You will have nothing to worry over."

"I'm sorry but what exactly is going on here?" Amelia questioned, looking confused and quite worried.

"Your daughter has been taking extra courses outside Hogwarts curriculum since entering the magical world. She is doing quite well." Margtooth remarked smoothly before turning back to Harry who placed the document down.

"I think I'll continue along the same lines I am now, it went very well last year but this year I'll have two more classes to add on," he mumbled thoughtfully earning a nod from the goblin who began writing on another piece of paper.

"I recommend these then. They will be simple to handle." the goblin recommended earning a nod from Harry who swiftly accepted the documents.

"I'll have the books and such sent to you, same arrangement as last year. You will send me everything and I will submit it to the school. Now, your Potter accounts. With the changes that happened last year. I am happy to note that great investments have appeared in those areas. You've done wonderfully with your choices. Also, I have here a package from Arnold Backstory for you."

Gingerly, the goblin removed a package from the desk. Within moments, it grew to full size, revealing a very large thick cardboard box bound with rope.

"He says it is the first prototype and that he wants as much criticism as possible if he is going to make it better. As you have probably seen, the Firebolt was released this year as expected when we last spoke about this project." Margtooth remarked while Harry rose and gingerly opened the package.

What was inside, surprised both Amelia and Susan. It was a broom, the wood was polished and smooth, yet an odd dark grey colour. Hollow twigs were placed perfectly and smoothed back. There it's colour held a red tone to them. All the metal that bound the broom held a brass tinge that was very interesting but what was most interesting was the small leather item on the broom.

"He would very much like youer opinion on its capabilities," Margtooth advised making Amelia frown.

"An untested broom is very dangerous -" she began earning a chuckle from her daughter.

"Arnold Backstory is one of the best broom designer and makers in the magical world. He wouldn't have sent this if it wasn't ready to be used by the public." He remarked while picked up the broom and weighing it in his hands.

It didn't way more than the Nimbus 2000, which was a good thing. Actually, it was quite light which would be good for speed conditions, not so much for the Beater position but, it was alright, that broom would be different.

Putting it back into the box, he tied it back up and placed the box beside his chair.

"I'll write him a letter on it as soon as I can test it." He agreed, earning a nod from Margtooth. "I was hoping to have the other broom tested by Fred and George. I might have to change my plans because of certain plans - here he gave his mother a side glance - that have been made."

"Indeed, one never knows my dear, one never knows. Now, we have been in a fight with the Ministry concerning their illegal claim of Godric's Hollow as a war memorial." This made Amelia's eyes widen and she turned on her daughter whose watches her with a raised eyebrow.

"The Godric's Hallow property has been in the family for many generations. It was purchased by Alberton Potter, for his wife who was an artist. She preferred the little cottage house because it was charming and perfect for her craft. The house is still Potter property and the Ministry had no right to it." Harry declared firmly before turning away. "Plus the monument can be moved to the centre of the village if people wish to. If the Ministry doesn't move it I will, they don't own that land and I will have the Fidelius Charm re-placed so that nobody can go to the property without knowing its bloody location. I may never wish to live in it, but the house can be returned to its previous condition and used in the future."

"The Ministry has attempted to steal from the Potter family Madam Bones. Your daughter is lucky that we Goblins chose to place anti-theft wards on the property before the monument went up or else nothing would have been left in the house."

"I see, well as it is a Potter family action I cannot - interfere," Amelia admitted slowly yet inside she was worried. Her daughter appeared to be more involved in the political world than she had believed, even at the young age she was. This odd - relationship she seemed to have with the goblin nation was also interesting. She had never heard of Goblins being so caring and helpful towards a magical family.

"Indeed, Madam, now what we need to discuss is a much sorer topic. When you were placed with your "relatives", your parents will was not read. Because of this each month they received a stipend for your care. With the recent event of attempted murder and the case of abuse against them, all those funds can be reclaimed as we have perfect evidence that they did not look after you. We could do this in various ways, but if I may suggest the following." Here Margtooth pulled a new document from his desk and opened it to the first page.

"Every year those who were raising you would receive a yearly stipend to be spent on your needs and to assist in food. It varied during your ages. From the age of 1 to 4 a stipend of 2000 galleons which equals to £6026.89 each year was provided. Age 5 to 10 a stipend of 4000 galleons which equals to £12053.79 was provided every year. Finally, every year during your schooling the stipend was decreased considerably because the funds would not need be present. You would be at Hogwarts for most of the year, you also have your trust vault and Hogwarts had already been fully paid, so a stipend of 1000 galleons which equals £3013.45 would have been given.

In total, your relatives were given, 38000 galleons which equal £114510.99." This made the occupants gap in surprise before anger filled two of them.

"They were receiving money to raise me and they complained a cost too much?" Harry growled, her hands forming fists as he tried desperately to contain her anger and the magic that were swiftly bubbling to the surface.

He knew Margtooth could more than likely see the magic already leaving her grasp as he had hurried to pull a small crystal from his desk. The crystal was meant to absorb some of her magic yet unlike before it didn't seem to be doing very much towards the situation.

"This is - odd," Margtooth whispered also noticing the change. "You need to relax young one, remember the breathing exercises you were taught. You must take a firm grasp on your magic before it lashes out to harm, " he warned while hurriedly send a message to one of his curse breakers.

Something had happened to the young girl before him this year that made her magic different and it was most certainly not the gender change.

Slowly closing his eyes, Harry took several deep breaths. Slowly he could feel his magic calming as he also allowed it to spread through him in the same warm and calming way as the night before. When he was fully calmed down he opened his eyes to see that both his mother and Susan were looking at him with wide eyes while Margtooth looked curious.

"I have a curse breaker coming. Perhaps they can help us identify why your magic has become so - different and volatile." He remarked making him smile weakly. "Did you wish to continue with the discussion."

"I do not believe we should be discussing this at this time," Amelia remarked knowing that right now things were still fragile. Her daughter was just recovering physically from the bullet wound.

"NO - hem I mean no, we need to clarify things before it gets too late. What can be done Margtooth? " Harry questioned earning a dangerous grin from the goblin.

"When we learned you were residing with your relatives, we made certain they would sign a contract. Simply put, they broke the contract, any, and all money they received for your care will be claimed back." Margtooth remarked sounding all too happy about the situation.

"That is, a lot of money to claim back -"

"Their house will be marketed as well as their car, and when we investigated we found that the Dursley had been storing the money away. We may be unable to receive all of it back, but we can take what they have. Any investments they have will be liquefied and the earnings given to you. Any left over will be placed in a separate bank account for their son who is still underage."

"Dudley - what is going to happen to him?" Harry asked earning a sharp look from his mother yet Margtooth gave a hum.

"At first the boy was placed with his Aunt Marjorie Dursley yet recently has been removed as the aunt was seen as being an inadequate guardian. The lad was placed with a - Harold Dursley. Our records show that this is the boy's grandfather."

"Grandfather? I didn't know they were still alive. Uncle Vernon never spoke about them." Harry whispered feeling more than a bit surprised.

"We contacted the man to know some details as we might have leftover funds from the liquidation to be placed in the boy's name. He and his son and daughter have been estranged for many years now. He is an old army and although, he doesn't take nonsense his children - in his words - were two terrible ends of a worm. They took things to the extreme and were sometimes quite violent. No matter how much discipline the man tried they never - grew up. He hadn't met his grandson in his life and didn't know about you until the situation had been explained - slightly. The man wanted to write you a letter which I have here. You may read it when you so wish, he is not expecting a reply."

Gingerly Harry accepted the muggle envelope handed to him. Looking at it, he gingerly slipped it into his pocket.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss Margtooth?"

"Not today no, but here comes my curse breaker." The Goblin remarked while the door opened and in walked a young woman.

She wasn't overly tall, standing at 5'5" with long bright red hair that was pulled into multiple braids of various sizes and types, all piled on top of her head in a thick messy bun. She was dressed in leather pants, knee-high dragon hides boots and a blue sleeveless shirt that had a few rips on it. Her hands were encased in fingerless dragon hide gloves and she wore a black choker. All in all, she looked like a pretty rough woman who somebody would be hard press to confront.

"Greetings Lord Margtooth," the woman greeted respectfully while giving a small bow.

"Curse Breaker Agatha Burkes, don't be picky about her surname, she's not what you expect. Curse Breaker Burkes this is a sensitive case which you will need to sign this secrecy form." Margtooth ordered while extended a piece of parchment over to the woman who hurriedly signed it.

"I guessed as much considering Amelia Bones is sitting in the room. So, what can I help you all with?" She asked while handed the signed document over.

"Meet Harry Potter," Margtooth introduced dryly earning a raised eyebrow from Agatha and a sour look from Amelia. "All you need to know at this point is that an event this summer revealed that he was actually a she and that her name is Kinsley Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones," Margtooth explained earning an amused expression from the woman as she grinned as Kinsley. "She's having some trouble with her magic it would seem. Easy to flare up and quite volatile. The absorbing crystal did nothing to help."

"Okay, have you been to a Healer recently?" Agatha asked while moving closer to Harry.

"I was shot by a muggle gun so I spent some time in the hospital. A magical healer was also present to help me." He answered.

"Hum, alright then, what has happened in the last few months of magical significant?"

The question made Harry think. He knew the last big thing to happen would have been the magical explosion from when his uncle shot him, but his magic had been acting up before then. Ever since he -

"I - um was bitten by a Basilisk and healed with Phoenix Tears. That's about all I can think of that would be big enough." He answered unsure if he had helped the situation. Thankfully his mother jumped in with a bit more information.

"Healer Chalisse found Basilisk venom in her blood as well as Phoenix Tears. The tears didn't destroy the venom simply allowed it to be accepted by her blood." This had the goblin shuffling in his seat while Agatha whistled softly.

"Basilisk venom and phoenix tears still in the bloodstream. Both are extremely magically strong. It wouldn't be hard to believe that something would happen because of them." She remarked before thinking of something.

"It's also why her body temperature is higherAnti-theft suspect the Phoenix tears have had something to do with it."

"I see, well I would need a sample of both creatures to do my test, but with samples, I could learn if their DNA mixed with your DNA, giving you some of their benefits. The trouble is getting a sample from a phoenix can be hard." Agatha grumbled causing Harry to frown before looking at his lap in thought.

Fawkes was the Phoenix who had saved his life. Perhaps - perhaps the bird would be able to help but he would have to ask Dumbledore which is most definitely didn't want to do.

"Fawkes is -" yet he received no chance in finishing his sentence as within moments of speaking the name, a large burst of flames exploded before Harry and a phoenix appeared, a soft melodic thrill leaving its beak. Gently the bird landed, its wings spread wide before they folded by his side and he turned to look at Harry. "Fawkes!" He exclaimed shocked to see the bird on his lap. "How did you - I mean what are you - oh bloody hell."

The final sentence made the Phoenix thrill in amusement before it hopped over and pressed itself into his chest making him blush.

"I'm happy to see you too, you look particularly handsome this day. How are you doing after our little adventure?" He asked curiously earning a soft reassuring thrill from the Phoenix causing his magic to warm up once more.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Agatha questioned while the others in the room watched with a mixture of surprise, amusement, and worry.

"This is Fawkes, he is Dumbledores Phoenix -" Harry began to explain yet a soft thrill made him blush. "Fawkes asked me to switch my phrasing. He prefers a companion, over friend it seems," he whispered while running a finger down the Phoenix' back earning a content sign. "It's the second time Fawkes comes to me, the first time I said his name though."

"You can understand him?" Margtooth questioned.

"A bit, now more than before though," he remarked thoughtfully earning a faint hum from the Curse Breaker.

"Does he understand you?"

"I don't - know I guess I can try," Harry mumbled before looking at Fawkes who seemed quite comfortable. "Fawkes do you - well do you understand me?"

For a moment, the Phoenix simply looked up at him before, with a soft thrill, gave a nod.

"Could you ask if he would permit me to have a sample. We are trying to find out what has affected you so much. Of course, we'll also have to get a sample of the basilisk venom." Agatha remarked turning from talking to Harry to talking to herself.

Shaking his head at the odd curse breaker Harry turned to Fawkes hoping the Phoenix would be willing to help her.

"Fawkes I need your help, which I shouldn't be asking for considering how much you helped me the last time." He whispered softly. "But this is Curse Breaker Agatha and she's here to figure out what is wrong with me and why my magic is - acting up like it is. We think it might have something to do with the Basilisk venom and your tears but we cannot. Would you - would you be willing to give a sample for her to test with?"

It felt rather - dishonourable asking Fawkes for such a request but, it seemed like the large firebird didn't mind his enquiry as it gave a soft nod before thrilling softly. For some reason, Harry knew the bird was on the verge of vanish and with a burst of flames he did.

"Please tell me we did not just insult a Phoenix?" Agatha whispered, paler than a moment ago.

"No, he wasn't offended at all, appeared to understand what we needed. He's just gone to get a fang so that you can have the basilisk venom sample as well." He answered just as the Phoenix re-appeared, two fangs in its talons. One was pushed towards Agatha while the other was given tenderly to Harry. After that, the bird hopped onto the desk and looked at Margtooth.

Realising just what the phoenix wanted the goblin hurried to pull a file from his desk and uncorked it. Gently he presented the phial to Fawkes who lowered his head and allowed a slow mournful thrill to leave him.

While most of those in the room watched the Phoenix in amazement, Harry felt a deep burst of something fill his chest. The warmth that had been there constantly flared to life and unlike before it spread to all parts of her body and only seemed to grow until she could feel a heat radiating from her hands that hadn't been there before. Yet as Fawkes finished the heat dissipated and he was left very confused.

"I'll need a sample of your DNA to perform the spell if you will allow," Agathe murmured causing Harry to look up.

Knowing what she needed, he extended his hand and allowed her to cut her second finger with a blade handed to her by Margtooth. As soon as she had a drop her wound healed.

With careful consideration of the items, she was using. The Curse Breaker pulled a new phial from her pocket and added the drop of blood. With everything now collected she took a deep breath.

"The spell I'm about to use is a medical spell that was invented in Germany two months ago. It's not very well known as of yet, but it allows us to see if the DNA of a person has been compromised by another DNA source. If we have the source of the possible compromising DNA we could form a match." She explained.

"That is, quite interesting, I've never heard of it being done," Amelia whispered very curious about the process the Curse Breaker was about to go through. "What sort of testing has been performed with it?"

"At the time they were trying to see if they could isolate the parts of a werewolves DNA to extract it but I've not kept in touch with the research as much as I would like to do. Now, here we go."

It took quite a complicated wand movement and a whispered set of words that Harry did not catch yet as a thin strand of silver magic formed from the tip of the curse breakers wand. It grew in length before separating into three threads. Slowly they inched towards the samples before gently settling onto them. The strands swiftly turned different colours. The strand touching blood turned vibrant red while the strand that touched the tears became opaque. The strand that the basilisk tooth became a sickly green.

For a moment, they did not move until at last they slowly entwined themselves together before simply hanging there. Hurriedly Margtooth handed her a piece of parchment which she delicately permitted the now braided strand to fall onto.

No sooner did it do so did the colours melt into the parchment forcing it to glow softly before returning to normal yet unlike before where it was blank. It now had words upon its surface.

"That was cool," Harry remarked while Fawkes let a soft thrill of agreement leave him before settling back on Harry's lap, rather content to be where he was.

"What does your test reveal?" Amelia questioned a little sceptical after such a - unique spell.

"Well, interesting would be the best thing I can say right now and - don't donate blood." The older woman remarked confusing Susan and Amelia but making Harry's lips twitch in a smile.

"That bad," he remarked a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Well, kid you have one interesting set of DNA in you," she remarked before handing over the document for him to read.

Kinsley Amelia Black Bones Potter

Basilisk = 10%

Phoenix = 10%

Human = 80%

Blood toxicity = 75%

Normal Body Temperature = 55 degree celsius

"So, this means I am - part basilisk and part phoenix in some sort of way?" He whispered earning a nod from the curse breaker.

"I'm not a hundred percent certain how it's going to affect you kid but like I said, your blood is toxic so no donating, don't let a vampire drink it - unless you want him dead. Clearly, the phoenix has affected your body temperature that's for sure, any doctor would tell you-you had a fever."

"Is there anything that Harry needs to know - I mean is she going to develop anything different because of this?" Susan finally asked causing Harry's shoulders to tense yet both Margtooth and the Curse Breaker looked contemplative.

"The Phoenix and Basilisk's are two very ancient and magically potent creatures. This has also never happened - that we know of. The DNA of a phoenix and a Basilisk merging together in a human being is - unusual."

"Meaning never seen before that you know of," Harry remarked stone earning a weak grin in return.

"Already it is affecting you, so we can deduce that it might affect you more. You may need to practice your magic for the summer to get a better grip on it and I strongly recommend getting your wand checked. With the extra DNA combination, it is possible your magic has changed and it would affect the bond you hold with your wand. For now, simply keep track if things - unusual happens or you feel different in some way. Maybe - put fireproof spells on your valuable, you never know after all." The last part was said with a teasing grin, but Harry filed the information away.

"Getting summer passes to perform magic isn't easy," Amelia remarked thoughtfully making the teen flush while Margtooth chuckled.

"No need to worry Madam Bones. The close relationship that your daughter holds with Gringotts brings her a few advantages including a little advantage of a pass to perform magic during the summer. Curse Breaker Burkes, is there anything else we should be aware of?" Margtooth questioned overlooking the glare that Amelia sent him.

"Sadly no, like I said this isn't something I've come across before, just - try to notice the differences when they happen and take notes." She answered earning a nod from Margtooth and a thank you from Harry before she was dismissed.

* * *

 **Author note:**

I have no other chapters written for this story so far so you'll have to bare with a bit of a wait after this posting. Still you get it before the New Year begins and I'm hoping to see more of you next year! Also to those helpful reviewers of the last chapter I am currently fixing the mistakes that I did make and I always appreciate the feedback they give. Thank you!

On a side note, I was a bit worried about this chapter, wondering if I was taking it a bit to - far? I'm not sure I was just really hesitant to post this chapter so any feedback you can give be it positive or negative I'll take (well within its limits.) People who write stupid reviews and anonymously, you know who you are, can keep posting reviews if you want I'll just delete them. When its mean and hurtful or just plain idiotic it gets removed, if you say you just don't like it fine by me but some things are taken to far.


	9. Chapter IX

_**Chapter IX**_

 _ **A small bit of acceptance**_

* * *

The sun filtered into the Bones household as Amelia prepared for her day ahead. The investigation into Sirius Black's escape was proving to be difficult and straining on her department. The public was afraid of going out and feared that Black would just show up and kill them. The notion was utterly ridiculous, but people would always jump to terrifying possibilities.

Sadly, the strain was not simply at work but at home as well. Two days ago, they had returned from Gringotts and the pre-will reading. The official reading would take place in another week, although her daughter would not need to attend, having already signed any documents that needed her signature.

Since their return, the young teen had remained in her room, only coming out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She did not speak much, only mumbled thank yous. Amelia felt helpless in getting to know the girl and knew that it was partly her fault.

Then came everything she had learned during that meeting at Gringotts. How did her daughter get so close to the Goblin Nation? Yes it could be explained off by the Potter relation with the Goblin nation, they always did have strong ties with them but it couldn't just be that. She would have had to impress them in some sort of way, in some manner that would gather the interest of higher up Goblins.

The entire subject of extra classes was also a concern. According to Susan Harry Potter had been classified as a top twenty-five student and the low end of it as well. What sort of extra classes would her daughter be taking and was it possible these extra classes were interfering with her Hogwarts classes?

"Morning," came a soft whisper that had her turning away from her morning tea and thoughts to find said teen standing in the archway of the kitchen.

She was still dressed in pyjamas, a pair of pyjama pants with an oversized t-shirt. Hair pulled back into a messy bun, some strands falling out here and there while she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Good morning Kinsley," she greeted earning only a small wince from the teen before she moved over to get something from the pantry.

They had - she had decided that it would be best if Kinsley got used to her name so they had begun calling her by her birth name. The motion was slow considering her response to it, but she never spoke out against it.

"You shouldn't stay cooped up in your room all day, why don't you enjoy the gardens or - the library?" she remarked and for a moment the teen stood, back to her holding a muffin in her hands before she turned and gave her a hesitant look.

"May I fly in the gardens?" the girl questioned and although Amelia wanted to say no, considering she was quite certain her daughter was still recovering she did not want the animosity between them to grow.

"Certainly, there are wards in place to stop the muggles from seeing you as long as you stay within the property and don't fly too far up." The smile that blossomed on the girl's face had Amelia's heart fluttering. It did not last long though, as the teen swiftly looked away.

"Thank you, um - have a nice day." the teen mumbled before grabbing a glass of milk and hurrying off back to her room.

"Well, that was better than before." Came the soft voice of her niece, as the young redhead made her appearance in the kitchen.

"Have a nice day aunty, come back safe." the teen chirped while skipping over to place a kiss upon her cheek before grabbing her own breakfast and heading out into the garden to eat it.

...

Hurrying up the stairs, Harry stayed quiet. The last two days had been relatively tense in the Bones Household. It was odd living in a house so different from the Dursleys. Add on the gender change and the fact that her body still hurt at times from the gun wound she had received courtesy of Vernon Dursley.

His birth mother was also - very different and it was taking longer than he would have liked to adjust to a parental figure in his life.

Entering his bedroom, he shut and subconsciously locked the door before moving over to the small sitting area. Books covered the small coffee table with notes, quills, and ink. Photographs also peaked out from parchment in various areas.

After their return from Gringotts, his mother informed him that she would be arranging a meeting with Dumbledore concerning his or her enrolment. The Headmaster would know nothing of whom he used to be, nothing. He had lost the battle and now would have to hide himself from his friends and becoming a new student with almost no affiliation with Harry Potter bar the fact that his father was Harry Potter's godfather.

Slumping into one of the sofas, he drew a sigh before pulling a piece of the muffin and nibbling on it. A day ago, he had received a package from a very surprising person - his Aunt Cassiopeia. The woman seemed to have been in contact with his biological mother and was aware of the plan for him to become Kinsley Black.

With the letter came, an invitation to spend a weekend at the woman's home and his mother had already given permission.

Apparently, both women believed it would be best if he knew about both sides of his family, and to be honest, he was excited and nervous.

After learning about his father - which something in the back of his mind did not sit well with him - he had looked the Black Family up. Surprisingly the book he had purchased the summer before about Pureblood families had paid off.

The Black family was a very old family; it had once been one of the largest, oldest, and wealthiest pureblooded wizarding families in Britain, and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. This meant being one of the largest, that many of the other families had married into the Blacks leaving Kinsley to be related to many people he rather not call family.

Learning he was rather closely related to Draco Malfoy had not been informed he enjoyed.

Apparently, there were not many members of the Family still alive, so he did not have many relatives left. A fact that made it more worrisome was the fact that many believed the Black Family one of the Dark Families associated with Death Eaters and followers of Voldemort.

He was nervous, knowing so many people related to him had caused such harm and implanted such fear in people's hearts and mind. Then came the realization that people would look at him differently because he was a Black. Yes, he might have been a Bones as well, but most people would only see the Black Family name and because the Black Family outranked the Bones Family, he would have to represent the Black Family more than the Bones.

"Oh bloody hell my head hurts," he moaned before slumping back.

Slumping though only made it obvious what else was playing on his mind and with a tired moan, he turned and flopped face first onto the sofa.

"A bloody girl, I'm a bloody girl." he whined, "I have boobs, I have a - a - ugh I don't have a dick. I have long hair - long RED hair and I don't have my green eyes anymore. No, instead I have MINT!" He sneered before turning to look at his table.

Susan had tried to be helpful, bringing magazines to his room. She slipped them through the cracks of his door. Various issues of Witchweekly. He hadn't touched them.

This summer was turning into one of the most confusing he had ever, had not to mention the most painful. Shot, almost dying, beaten, starved, then emotional and physical changes, learning he actually had parents, but that his father had been responsible for the death of his adoptive parents and almost his own death.

Screwed up, that was his life. He needed better control of it, he had some, but he needed to get a hold of his own body. He needed to figure out what he was going to do.

Being a girl - it was different then, being a guy. Yet – he was realizing - it did not have to be completely different. He liked sports, some girls liked sports look at the Gryffindor Chasers. He didn't have to stop playing Quidditch just because he was suddenly a - a she.

He didn't really know what girls liked but really - if he liked something he wasn't going to change that. He liked what he liked and if others did not accept that then they would go away because they were not the ones that turned from a boy to a girl in the middle of puberty.

"I'm - stuck this way so I guess I better make the best of it," he mumbled before pushing himself up.

Eyeing the magazine on the table, he hesitated before huffing and pulling one over. Opening it, he began to look and after a few minutes tossed it back on the table and stood from the sofa.

"That was total crap," he grunted before considering his options.

If he was going to be a girl, he would need to learn some stuff. Maybe there was a book in the library. Grabbing his muffin, he left his room, taking a bite as he went.

The library in the house was not very large and was entirely possible it did not contain what he needed, but it would be a good idea see if it was there.

Arriving at the open doors of the library, he walked in and swiftly began to look through the various bookcases. Going through transfiguration, charms, and Herbology sections, he was happy when he finally spotted a home section.

Cooking books, cleaning books, appearance books, some home healing books and suddenly - Miss Trumpet's Book on being a witch.

Plucking it from the shelf, he turned only to freeze. There standing in the doorway, looking curious was Susan.

"I'll get out of your way," he mumbled before walking briskly past the other girl.

"Kin - Harry!" Susan cried out making him freeze. "I'm sorry, for last year. What happened - it was not right and we just made it worse. You couldn't speak out, and if you did, nobody believed you. We had no proof that you were the one doing the attacks and yet we blamed you. Even after you saved the school, we never - nobody ever apologised. I cannot apologise for everybody else Harry but I want to tell you that I am sorry. I am so so so sorry."

Slowly, Kinsley turned his eyes wide as he gazed at the girl who was his new cousin. She stood there, arms wrapped around herself, tears falling from her amber eyes. It made him feel uncomfortable. Comforting girls was never his strong suit especially when they cried, hell even as a girl he did not know what the hell to do.

"I - know where cousins," he began, unsure how to comfort the girl. "I've never had the best relationship with family, I just, - maybe we can start by being friends?" he offered, feeling foolish especially when he spotted wide-eyed look Susan gave him. "I mean - I just - stupid I guess."

"You'd want to be friends with me?" Susan hiccupped while brushing tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Well if you - don't mind being friends with a Black, I doubt I'm going to be overly liked at Hogwarts considering who my father and in retrospect the family I'll be representing," he mumbled weakly before looking away.

"You said it though, we're cousins, and I - I would really like to be your friend to Harry," Susan whispered, causing Kinsley to look at her with startled mint eyes before a smile formed.

"Maybe - Kinsley would be best from now on," he whispered hesitantly. "and please, no more Witchweekly until I'm ready."

"I - I can do that," Susan agreed before hesitating a moment.

Then, before Kinsley could even think about what the other girl was going to do, he found himself encased in a tight hug that had his eyes widening in shock.

Slowly relaxing into the hug, he hesitantly wrapped one arm around the other girl's waist until finally Susan pulled away and gave him a watery smile.

The Ministry was a hive of activity as Amelia and Kingsley entered the Minister's floor. The Ministry requested both Amelia and Kingsley be present for a meeting in his office. This meant the man wanted to speak about Kinsley's case, or at least that was what they both believed.

"Ah Amelia," the man greeted warmly as they entered his office. "Kinsley old chap good to see you as well,"

He hurried to shake both their hands before leading them to the sitting area where tea had been set up.

"I've called you to discuss two different items," he declared before sitting. "I would like to speak to you concerning the - case from a little while ago but I also wish to speak to you about another matter first." Here the man pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Amelia.

Frowning she accepted it before looking down and reading its message.

(I believe my office has been breached, please secure the office,)

Eyes widening in surprise before she frowned. Grasping her wand, she muttered a quick spell and as the office began to ring, she growled and hurried to her feet. Kingsley was swift to follow and when they worked together, they identified the various objects that were enchanted before defusing the spells.

"I think Cornelius we have a breach in your staff," Amelia grunted while placing a snow globe on the desk and turning to the man whose shoulders were slumped.

"I feared for this," he muttered soberly. "I saw one of my employees in my office when I wasn't present, as you well know that isn't approved as there are sensitive documents in the room."

"Who?" Kingsley questioned.

"Dolores Umbridge,"

"The undersecretary, we'll look into her Minister, we also noticed some - altering wards on your desk. Seems somebody might have been trying to manipulate your thoughts. We'll need a list of whoever was in your office that you know of for the last month as that ward needs to be reapplied every month." Kinglsey remarked calmly.

"I can have that assembled; the question is what can be done?"

Re-taking her seat, Amelia took a deep breath before pulling a cup of tea towards her. As she brought it to her lips to take a sip, she froze and slowly lowered it. Grasping her wand once more, she waved it over the cup. The moment the contents glowed, she placed the cup back down.

"Don't drink the tea," she ordered quickly noticing the Minister was preparing to take a sip. "I think it would be best to bring Alastor into the situation. Somebody is not only attempting to manipulate you Cornelius but also poison you."

The admission made the man pale considerably before he slumped against the back of the sofa.

"Amelia I - yes I believe that would be for the best," he agreed disbanded.

Rising to her feet, Amelia moved to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder before throwing it into the flames.

"Stone Heaven!" She called, her head appearing in the hearth of a fireplace she knew all too well. "Alastor!" She called out, and no sooner did she do so did the door open and a man walked stiffly walked in.

"Amelia," he grunted, his one good eye narrowed at her as the other swivelled around in its socket. "You're lucky, my leg was bothering me, what you want and why the hell are you contacting me through the Minister's fireplace."

"How the hell - never mind, I need you to come through, something urgent has come up," she ordered and although the man let a tired sigh leave him, he gave a nod.

"I'll be through," he grumbled while motioning for Amelia to get out of the way.

Pulling her head out of the flames, she stood and stepped aside. Moments later the flames turned green once more and the man known as Mad-eye Moody entered the office. His swivelling eye observed the room at a whole before one eye focused on them.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Somebody is spying on the Minister, attempting to manipulate his decision making as well as poisoning the man," Kingsley explained just as calm as always while extending a hand to the scared ex-auror. "Good to see you Alastor."

"Shacklebolt," the man grunted while accepting the hand before turning to Fudge who had risen to his feet to greet the old war hawk.

"Alastor Moody," he began but Mad-eye brushed him off.

"You have a bit of a problem, I'm assuming Amelia suggested I be involved, I don't mind been boring but I do have one demand," he grunted making Amelia sigh.

"Now see here man, this is -" "What Auror this time?" Amelia questioned interrupting the Minister who looked angry at first before he realized that the man did not want payment in monetary value.

"I hear you have a unique one in your kiddies" Moody remarked making Amelia tense. "Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black. She's a Metamorphmagus isn't she?"

"You want to personally have training sessions with the last 'Black' in our forces?" Amelia questioned curiously, as to why Moody would want to train another Black.

"I trained Sirius Black Amelia; I know how to push a Black to be their best even if that Black defected to the other side. I have done my research on this one, Hufflepuff of all houses. I doubt any Black or their descendent had been in the house of the badger. This means she has more loyalty in her then he did. Her ability to change appearances needs to be harnessed to the best of her ability and I've seen her grades in Defence against the Dark Arts. Top marks and I doubt it's because of the seven Professors in the subject she had. Let me have some part in her training and I'll help in any way I can."

"Agreed – on one correction," Amelia declared turning the tide on her own mentor. "but we can discuss that later."

Silence filled the office as Moody concentrated both his eyes on the Head of the DMLE before he gave a grunting nod of the head.

"You need new wards," he barked towards the Minister startling the man. "Constant Vigilance! Wards to stop access to the office unless allowed by yourself, this will stop people from entering the office when you are not here."

As the man walked around, his artificial eye swivelled all around taking note of everything in the room before continuing to talk.

"Contact one elf per employee in your office to spy on them until you discern who is against you. Amelia can teach you that detection spells for poisons and toxins. The Goblins would be a good team to bring in to secure the office, make sure it's at night when nobody is here bar a trusted auror to keep watch."

"Have the wards bring anybody who attempts to break in, to a holding cell. They will alert us and from there we can question them. Attempted espionage is grounds for Veritaserum." Amelia jumped in earning an approving nod from Alastor.

"If they've infiltrated into your department Minister, they may have infiltrated into the rest of the Ministry or become benefactors of sorts." The ex-auror grunted not bothering to mention certain names as he knew the man would not believe him.

"You cannot believe that –""Cornelius, it is possible, very possible." Amelia hurried to jump in. "I think it would be to the public's safety if the Ministry is a safe place to work would you not. This would prevent any future – takeovers even if they are slim."

"Cleaning the Ministry, you'd be rather famous," Kingsley dropped earning an approving nod from Amelia while the Minister looked thoughtful.

"How – how do we go about doing such a thing?" Fudge questioned, sound hesitant and looking pale.

"Bring in the Heads of Departments, questioning them before moving onto their subordinates. We can actually do some change and if some members mean harm to the safety and integrity of this institute we would know." Moody grunted before looking at Amelia who looked thoughtful.

"It's our right to do the questioning. Every Ministry worker sighed a document stating as much. If sufficient proof has been given, three Heads of Department approving the action would mean official inquisition into the actions of Ministry staff." She remarked before considering options for two other Department heads. "I believe Hubert Greengrass, the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes would a good man to ask, he has always done the right thing and we are on friendly terms, there is also Amos Diggory, Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Thomas Abbott, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation."

"I believe all three would be good candidates but Amos – good man yes – loud mouth," Moody grunted earning a nod of approval from Kingsley while Amelia hummed in agreement.

"Seems we have a plan in place but before we commence the plan, you wished to speak to us about the case Kingsley is lead on," the sudden turn of the subject had Cornelius shaking his head before nodding.

"I wished to speak about the personal matter and the level of secrecy directed towards it." He remarked before shooting a look to Moody.

"He'll be involved," Amelia, declared quickly surprising everybody. "The person I want him to train is her,"

"You think it wise –" "If you aren't going to inform me of what the hell case you're talking about there is no point in me being here," Moody grunted annoyed at not knowing just what the three were speaking about.

"Right, I think Amelia should explain," Kingsley remarked while looking to his boss who drew a deep breath.

"We found Kinsley," she declared causing the ex-auror's head to swivel towards them so rapidly Amelia thought the man might have received a kink.

…

Arriving home, Amelia drew a sigh. The day had been long and things at work only seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. She was just glad that Kingsley's investigation into the Dursleys' was almost over and that the two would be sent to prison. For the purpose of secrecy, they would be placed in muggle prisons. Harry Potter's name would not be published because of age.

On their end, they would seal the file, storing it in the classified storage area that only certain people had access too. No mention of the case was going to reach the Daily Prophet. They would need to come up with a believable story for the disappearance of Harry Potter but for now, they would work with what they had.

With the case wrapped up, they would be able to concentrate on the cleanup they were about to embark on. Questioning every single employee of the Ministry would run the departments ragged, especially if they wanted to do it as swiftly as possible.

"So the lass has been in her room since she arrived here?" Moody questioned making her look back at the man who had accompanied her home.

"Yes, I think – she's just trying to get used to it all," Amelia remarked while closing the door behind the man.

Leading the way into the house, Amelia chose to check the main floor before looking outside in the backyard. The moment she did a shocking sight met her eyes. Both girls stood, wand in hand and Kinsley seemed to be showing Susan something.

"Wait," Alastor grunted while placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving to question the girls. "Watch,"

Frowning in displeasure, Amelia turned to look at her niece and daughter. Slowly they moved through the motions, Kinsley correcting Susan a bit here and there before they did it again this time the all clear shielding spell appeared around them both.

"That's a fourth-year spell," Alastor grunted in appreciation. "The girl seems to have talent and patients if she's teaching your niece how to perform it. It looks strong as well. Seems she got over her shyness,"

"Looks like it," Amelia remarked startled by the show before opening the door and stepping out.

Instantly the girls turned their attention to her, Susan's shield dropped but Kinsley's stayed strong, not even wavering, which got an appreciative grunt from Alastor.

"Aunty!" Susan exclaimed, happy to see her while Kingsley gave a nervous smile before lowering her arm smoothly allowing the shield to fall.

"That's a good shield you got there lass," Alastor grunted surprising both Susan and Kinsley.

Susan knew who Alastor was, she was used to seeing him, but it was clear Kinsley knew nothing about the man, especially as she continued to hold her wand in her hand while Susan put hers away.

"Good reflexes too," he muttered before Amelia cleared her throat.

"I'm glad to see you out of your room Kinsley; did you girls have a good day?" She asked earning smiles from both girls even if Kinsley's was a bit weaker.

"Yes Aunty, I've been helping Kinsley and in turn, she's helped me with my Defence. You know it is not my best subject. She is brilliant! Knows so much and there's a reason she's the best in our year." Susan babbled making Amelia smile while Kinsley blushed and looked down with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you girls are getting along, Susan you know Alastor but Kinsley. Allow me to introduce you to Alastor Moody, he used to be Head Auror and fought during the war. He's talented and a bit paranoid." Amelia introduced.

"It's only paranoia" "if somebodies out to get you," Alastor and Kinsley remarked at the same time before they looked to each other and Kinsley grinned while Alastor chuckled before his face turned serious.

"I trained your father lass, both of them." He grunted making Amelia tense while Kinsley looked more serious. "He was a great duellist, too bad he went dark. Amelia here asked if I could give you a few pointers over the course of the summer what with your horrible teachers up to date apparently. She suspects that your father might try to come after you. So she wants you prepared."

"You'll teach me?" the teen asked sounding surprised and a bit thrilled at the idea.

"Yes lass, during the summer but only a few pointers, Alastor grunted before looking her over.

"It won't be on weekends," Amelia added in before drawing a sigh. "I agreed to send you to Cassiopeia's for weekends to learn from her what you need for the Black Family."

"What?! Bloody hell Amelia you are agreeing to send her into that –" They are her family Alastor, and not all the Blacks are evil. Although I am not fond of many of them, Cassiopeia held strong and never associated with anything to do with the war. She will be teaching Kinsley about the Black Family, and although I do not like Cassiopeia, I can trust she will not harm the heir to the Black Family. If there is one thing, there is loyalty within the Black's, most times. She is the Heiress of the Black Family after all and needs to be able to act like it." Amelia countered before giving Kinsley and Susan smiles.

"Susan, your own lessons will be growing as well. The Bones and Black Families have not held very close ties in the past but you hold bloody ties. I suspect that may change the tide of things in the Wizengamot's future. Susan, you need to be prepared."

"Yes Aunty," Susan mumbled while shooting Kinsley a grimace that had her smothering a snicker.


	10. Chapter X

_**Chapter x**_

 _ **choices - who makes their own?**_

* * *

Author note: I understand that on Harry Potter Wiki, the Black Family tapestry has some death days upon it. Well as you can see some of those aren't being followed here so I don't want to hear about any complaints concerning that.

Shopping, Kinsley Black had not done much shopping in her life. To be honest the only shopping, she ever did was for school supplies. Why her mother wanted her to get a full new wardrobe before the weekend was behind her. Still, the woman was insistent, and she couldn't object, well no, she objected, however, she was being overruled.

At least the good news was that most of their shopping would take place in the muggle world. A certain percentage of her wardrobe had to be appropriate for an adolescent heiress of the Ancient and Noble Family, whatever the hell that meant. She just hoped it wouldn't involve heels or skirts or dresses because it was hard enough addressing herself as a she even in her own brain.

"Here we are, the first shop." Amelia declared, making Kinsley look up while Susan grinned.

Within seconds of viewing the front of the store, her face turned bright red, and she averted her gaze.

"No," she quickly hissed, but it would seem her mother wished to torture her that day.  
"Yes, as a young lady you need appropriate items and that means undergarments." Amelia declared before placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know this can be hard but you really do need these items, Kinsley,"  
"Especially with what you got," Susan added in making Kinsley's blush grow especially considering her eyes were looking straight down and unavoidably looking at her sizeable lumps.  
"Why do girls torture themselves? She mumbled before regrettably entering the store.

The next two hours filled Kinsley's brain with embarrassing moments of measuring — why did she have to take her top off for that?— talks about bras and their different types. Then came the showing off part, which she was not going to do and refused to do thank you very much. She was just getting used to a girls body and there was no way she was demonstrating it off to anybody.

When they left it was with two red-faced pre-teen girls, one who was ready to hide away back into her room for all eternity. Thankfully the next store was more neutral. They needed to get summer clothes for now and would have to return to warmer clothes when the time came.

"Right I believe you should pick what you'd like to wear, and then we'll appraise it all on and see what it looks like," Amelia declared as they entered one of the many muggle department stores. "So go wild, Susan your clothes still fit, therefore I don't want to see too many outfits for you, maybe help Kinsley a bit."  
"Of course Aunty, come on Kinsley, I know the perfect style for you." Susan chirped while pulling at her cousin's hand leading the unsuspecting soul into the wilderness of shopping.

It didn't take long for Kinsley to be surrounded by racks upon racks of clothing. Who would have known there were so many choices of slacks, t-shirts and other things not her that's for sure. As a boy it was so much easier, jeans, t-shirts and long-sleeved maybe a dress shirt now she had skirts, dresses — not that she planned on wearing those — slacks, shorts, capris, t-shirts, tank-tops and long sleeves and all sorts of other stuff.

"This is nuts," she mumbled as Susan began pulling articles from the hangers and showing them to her.  
"Because of your eyes being in between blue and green, you can get away with wearing both colours, and they'll both go really well with your hair, purple is also your colour because it looks amazing with red hair," Susan explained, sound excited at the prospect of picking out a whole new wardrobe for Kinsley.  
"Don't go too overboard okay Susan, I think sticking to slacks and stuff like that would be good," she mumbled yet Susan shook her head.  
"I can't, you need to get used to dresses and skirts too. You're the heiress of the Pureblood family Kinsley you'll be expected to dress appropriately for it and that means dresses and skirts on certain occasions. When you go to your lessons on the weekend, I'm pretty certain you'll be expected to wear at least a dress in a 1-inch heel." The explanation had Kinsley's eye twitching. The last thing she wanted was to wear a dress, yet once again the choice was out of her control just like her life up to date.  
"Right," she grumbled eyes going over the shirt. It was simplistic, the colour was blue and it didn't have any real - girly stuff to it. "I like that," she agreed before it was shoved into her arms and Susan returned to the chaos.

Within the hour Kinsley had her arms weighed down by numerous articles of clothing and as they entered the changing room, her mother took a seat on one of the waiting chairs while Susan took the changing room beside her.

Looking at the number of clothing items present she tried not to let it overwhelm her. There was so much discomfort, and she was rather certain most of it wouldn't look good on her.

"Well might as well start with something simple," she mumbled before tugging a pair of jean shorts out of the mix.

When she stepped out, she wore a simple pair of acid wash jean shorts and a royal blue tank top that had a cream lace trim. Looking up at her mother earned her an approving smile that made her cheeks turn aflame.

"That looks good, I approve of it," the older woman agreed before Susan stepped out of her changing room sporting a short jean skirt and a long sleeved white top.  
"Oh, that looks really good on you!" Susan exclaimed and although she felt embarrassed she couldn't help but smile. Maybe shopping wouldn't be the total bane of her existence after all.

...

Kinsley was nervous, today she would be going to her Aunt Cassiopeia's home for lessons on the Black Family. Looking herself in the mirror, she tried not to think about what the much older witch would convey. The outfit Susan helped her pick out consisted of a pair of deep purple shorts that had silver detail — fancy in her mind — with a long sleeved white blouse that was slightly longer in the back. The top didn't tie high, so she wasn't scandalous but still looked respectable on a girl her age or so Susan said. Her hair was loose, only styled slightly with the purple bow at the back, and she wore a set of black flats.

She felt far more overdressed then she had ever felt in her life and yet - it was comfortable.

Nodding to herself, she left her room and walked down the stairs. Arriving downstairs she spotted her mother nervously walking back and forth. The site had her curious about what the hell she was about to walk into.

"You're not putting much confidence in me passing like that." She chirped from her place at the bottom of the staircase.

With a startled yelp the older witch turned around her gaze falling on her before she stilled. For a moment she took in her outfit before smiling with a pride in her eyes.

"Susan helped pick the outfit out saying I shouldn't arrive in my normal summer clothes," she remarked, nervously tugging at the sleeve of her blouse.  
"You look beautiful Kinsley," Amelia whispered before walking over and gently tugging her into her embrace. "I'm sorry for looking worried. I just - there are very few people of the Black Family that I trust. Thankfully Cassiopeia is one of the ones I trust at least to a certain extent. Promise me you'll be careful,"  
"I will, I promise," Kinsley whispered feeling something pull at her heart at the thought that her mother seemed so worried about her.

This was a feeling she wasn't very used to. Worry from an adult wasn't a thing that was in her life, at least hadn't been for a very long time. The Dursley's never cared for her well-being, rather she'd be positive that they'd prefer her to get into more life-endangering situations.

"Right, Cassiopeia has requested that you floo to her residence, so I'm glad we've practised that," Amelia explained as they walked towards the flooring room. "I want you on your best behaviour, although you are heir to the Black Family, she is still your elder. She had one of her elves gather your weekend bag and has assured me that a room is ready for your usage."  
"You're worrying," Kinsley teased before smiling at her. "I'll be fine, you'll see and at the end of the weekend I'll be back."  
"Just - be safe," Amelia whispered feeling her chest tighten as she was allowing her daughter out of her site for a weekend, the first time since she got her back.  
"I will,"

With that Kinsley turned on her heel and grabbed a handful of floo. Announcing her destination, she disappeared through the flames leaving her mother worrying behind her as she left her behind.

Arriving at her destination, Kinsley tried not to let her discomfort at the floo show only shooting the fireplace a mild glare. Surprisingly a soft laugh plucked her from her moment and made her look forward where her Aunt stood.

The older woman looked sturdier than the last time Kinsley had seen her. He solved specked black hair was pulled into a low not of sots, lavender eyes accented slightly with make-up. She was dressed rather elegantly in traditional style robes.

"Welcome to Château Black my dear," she greeted amusement still lacing her voice.

"Thank you for having me aunt Cassiopeia." Kinsley hurried to greet, executing a curtsy like her mother showed her and hating herself for actually getting it right.

"Oh, none of that dear! What did I tell you when we first met; Aunt Cassy will do and no need to curtsy for me, you are the heir to the Black Family." The elderly witch announced before pulling her into a tight hug. "You've changed a great deal from the last time I saw you, Amelia did say she brought you shopping for all the proper ladies wear, and you truly needed it dear, look at that bosom!"

Blush growing darker at the remark, Kinsley didn't know what made her feel more uncomfortable, being somewhere she knew nothing about or remarks about her body when she wasn't even used to her body yet.

"Ah — perhaps I spoke a bit too brashly but you need to be confident in your body, we will work on that if there is one thing a Black is always, it's confident." Cassiopeia declared before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the floo room. "Château Black will be as much your home as Bones Manor is, you'll be coming here on weekends after all, so I will show you about. Feel free to explore the grounds and the Château as well."  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, taking note of the hall they now found themselves.

The ceilings were tall, over 12 feet tall and covered with elegant mouldings. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling reflecting beautiful light from the grand windows that were all draped on the sides by midnight blue almost black draperies. The floor was white and black marble, yet a mixture of various stars.

"Indeed, it's one of the more — whimsical Black Family properties," Cassiopeia explained before showing her to one of the grand windows.

Looking out over the grounds, she was met by a site she hadn't seen before, The back garden of the home was vast, and held well-manicured greenery and two fountains. On either side of the property were large trees each fully matured.

"Welcome my dear, to Normandy, France." Her Great aunt declared making her eyes grow wide in shock as she realized she had left England completely behind. "You'll be spending a great deal here, and we have plenty to teach in so little time. I have various lessons planned, and I have called for help from a handful of friends. The future Lady of the Black family will demand respect my dear and as a Black, we do not cower."

"I'm in France," she whispered before following off after her great-aunt as she began to walk once more.

They arrived rather quickly at a grand staircase and walked down the steps to the foyer of the Château.

"Today we will begin with very simple rules. Rules every member of the Black Family will need to know to not appear as a fool when dining in high society. As it is almost lunchtime, we will be learning table etiquette." Cassiopeia declared before looking back at her. "The sooner you learn this, the faster it will go."

Eyes widening in surprise, Kinsley had not expected the lessons to start so swiftly. Still, she kept her mouth shut and gave a nod.

"Wonderful, in order to appear properly at a table when in company, or in public, you must pay attention, three times a day, to the point of table etiquette. If these details are neglected at home and in private, they will be performed awkwardly and with an air of restraint when you are in company. You must make these details habitual, and they will become natural and appear easily." Cassiopeia declared, sounding as though she was rehearsing a speech; she had done in the past many times.  
"During Breakfast or tea, if your seat is at the head of the table, you must, before taking anything upon your own plate. Fill a cup for each one of the family, and pass them around, being careful to suit each one in the preparation of the cup, that none may return to you for more tea, water, sugar or milk. If you have a visitor, pass the cup with the tea or coffee alone in it, and hand with the cup the sugar bowl and cream saucer, that these may be added in the quantity preferred."

With that, the older witch opened a set of double doors and led the way into what looked to be one of the grand dining rooms of the Château. Already two place settings were set up, and Kinsley felt her eyes widen at the site of various forks, knives, and spoons. This was going to be a long day.  
The hour it should have taken to eat lunch took far more time, with explanations of various forks and knives, their uses and so on, but as the meal came to an end Cassiopeia gave a nod of acceptance.

"You've done rather well considering it being your first time," She assured making Kinsley smile, she didn't want to mention that her Aunt Petunia had forced her to learn some of this stuff because she set the tables during formal meals at Privet Drive and the woman wanted everything just perfect. "Now a final lesson for this section, avoid gesticulation at the table. A well-bred-pureblood Witch will never gesticulate but converse quietly; letting the expression and animation of her features give force to her words. Never, when at the home table, leave it until the other members of the family are also ready to rise."  
"Gesticulation?" Kinsley asked weakly, earning a twitch of the lips.  
"An animated or excited gesture dear,"  
"Right, got you."

And so the day continues with further lessons by the time dinner came about, Kinsley was exhausted and rather angry. Angry that she hadn't learned a good portion of this even as Harry Potter. After all, Harry Potter had been the heir to the Potter family, which was on the same level as the Black Family being an ancient and Noble house.  
Before dinner, though she was led to what would be her room during her time at Château Black. Arriving at the top floor, her Aunt Cassy led her down a long hall until they arrived at a set of double doors that were arched. With an amused smile, the older witch allowed her to push the doors open and be the first to step into the room.  
The room was large, the ceilings towering over her with mouldings and a large crystal chandelier in the centre of the room. To one side was set a small curved alcove that held numerous floor to ceiling windows, blue drapes were on each side of the alcove with two elegant yet comfortable looking chaises with a small table set up.  
The bed was inset into the wall like alcove with more moulding covering the walls; it had an elegantly sculptured headboard of what looked to be gold-leafed and a soft fabric. There were plenty of pillows and blankets on the bed as well as a tufted blue bench at the foot. The floor was covered with carpet that depicted various stars and constellations, most especially the Orion constellation if she remembered her astronomy correctly. A large fireplace was set before the bed, and although it wasn't lit that evening, she knew that once the colder months arrived it would no doubt come to life with flames.

"This is –" "I've changed a few things, adding a bit more feminine vibe to it but the few times your father did some to Château Black this was his room. I know he — has done terrible things, but he is still your father and you should know he wasn't always evil." Cassiopeia remarked, her voice sounding distant as though she was remembering an older time.

Biting her lip, she contemplated something before turning on her heel and looking at the older witch with hope shining in her eyes.

"Aunt Cassy, could you — tell me more about him? My mother tries to keep the subject to a minimum but –""You want to know about your father. I don't blame you for that but right now is not the time dear. Perhaps after dinner yes, why don't you freshen up; your clothing has been set up in the attached closet although it looks like one of the elves has already selected your attire for the evening."

Turning back to her bed, Kinsley indeed spotted the long dress laying on the bed. The dress was one her mother insisted they get her for such occasions, as well as a few others, and she felt her shoulders drop at the site.

"I know you may not enjoy a dress but you need to get used to them to a certain level. Dinner should be ready within the hour; we will be eating out on the terrace in the back garden. I'm certain you'll find your way." Cassiopeia declared before leaving the room.

As soon as the doors shut, Kinsley looked around the room with a bit of wonder before making her way towards the set of windows. The view she had was one that astounded her. Château Black was not far from the ocean and the view she had was a direct site of the vast blue pool of water. She hoped that her time at Château Black would give her the chance to at least go to the ocean.

"Well I guess I better freshen up," she mumbled before moving away from the view.

Fifteen minutes shy of dinner; Kinsley left her room feeling a bit out of place. The dress was long reaching the floor with a slight poof to it the bottom of it had two rows of white fabric with light blue bows at certain intervals. The neckline of the dress was also the sleeves, going to each shoulder tip and was the same fabric and bows as the detail. The corset of the dress was fitted yet thankfully not too tightly. To go with the dress was a set of one-inch high heels that had taken her a bit of time to learn to walk in.  
Walking down the steps, she took her time, lifting the hem of the dress to view her feet as she went. She was definitely unused to this and didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

"Bloody dress, why can't I just wear slacks." She grumbled before arriving at the main floor and allowing the skirt to fall back into place.

Walking in the direction of the outdoor terrace, she looked out through the windows as she passed. The sun was still in the sky but dropping slowly and the view was just beautiful everywhere she looked. She had to admit, Château Black was a beautiful place, and she was excited to be able to explore it.

"Ah there you are my dear, you look lovely this evening," Cassiopeia greeted making her cheeks darken with colour, yet she gave the woman a smile of thanks. "The dress suits you dear; however, you wish to see it. I know you do not wear them often."  
"I suppose I will need to learn to if I'm going to the Lady Black," she remarked earning a pride smile from the woman.  
"Indeed, you will, as heiress of the Black Family you'll be expected to attend various galas and other public affairs that will see you properly dressed. Of course, as you grow older, those standards come more from yourself. You'll find a more natural style to yourself although they best be perfect for the situation and occasion." Cassiopeia explained before motioning to a chair for her to sit down on. "However, it is dinner time, and we can speak of manners tomorrow."

Taking her seat, Kinsley made sure to sit as her aunt had shown her, she remembered the older witch's words concerning social manners and could see that there were several utensils displayed on the round table.  
As soon as Cassiopeia took her seat, their first course arrived, and she blinked down at it with a tiny bit of horror.

"That is an expression you won't sport during any dinners," Cassiopeia chided amusement filling her voice and making her look up. "Yes, this is escargot, and I expect you to try every meal set before you when you come to Château Black, we will be growing your food pallet."  
"Yes Aunty Cassy," she agreed softly before following the older witches example of how to get the little bit of escargot from its shell. Placing it on a small piece of bread, she took a bite. For a moment, she wasn't certain until she gave a nod showing that she did indeed like it.  
"Wonderful, escargot is one of my favourite things to eat, and I am glad you enjoy it as well."

Their meal continues rather well, with light conversation being spoken between both witches. Cassiopeia was taking her chance in learning as much about her future Lady Black. When the main course arrived, a lovely Moules à la crème Normande she brought up the subject of school.

"My mother wishes for me to attend as Kinsley Black and have no mention of me ever being Harry Potter. I understand some of the safety measures that brought her to this choice but at the same time I wish I could have the support of my friends at my side." The teen explained earning a nod of understanding from her aunt.  
"You are friends — if I remember the articles correctly — with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger; one considered a blood traitor the other a muggle born. These are very — different choices in friends for an Heiress of an Ancient and Noble family. I'm quite certain many of those with similar titles were a bit — put off by the choice." Cassiopeia remarked hoping not to sound too offensive.  
"Ron was the first friend I ever made, we met on the train. I met his brothers before him. The twins were very nice and helped me with my trunk on the train. The friendship with Hermione came later, Halloween actually."  
"Why such a memory of that date?" The question had Kinsley grinning brightly and for a moment, the older witch saw a glimpse of the girl's father appear over her. The resemblance at that moment was uncanny, and she couldn't help but smile sadly.  
"We became friends after saving her from a mountain troll. One was brought into the school and although students were evacuated to their common rooms, we knew Hermione didn't know about the troll. We hurried to the girl's bathroom because she was there crying. Sadly, the troll had moved away from its thought destination and found its way to the girl's bathroom Hermione was occupying. We fought the troll, and none of us were hurt but that sort of thing does forge a friendship." The explanation left Cassiopeia in shock and slight horror.

She wasn't quite certain how to react to her niece's explanation of how she became friends with a muggle born. Of all explanations, she had never expected a troll, little alone one entering Hogwarts for that matter.

"I believe my dear, we're going to need to discuss your patent for finding trouble," she whispered earning a raised eyebrow from the teen before her.

"Trouble finds me aunt Cassy, not the other way around." The young Black chirped earning a shake of the head from her aunt.

"Your mother informed me that you'll be taking lessons from Alastor Moody during the summer, or at least pointers. Keep rapt attention during those days but you will also be extending your knowledge here at Château Black. I've allocated a slow in the day to help you with certain aspects of your education. I've taken the liberty of - prowled Harry Potter's school record from the Ministry archives."

That had Kinsley growing slightly paler and looking a little less confident about the entire situation; even her mother hadn't gained that access just yet or moved to gain it at the very least. "We'll be discussing it after dinner," Came the calm remark.  
Bowing her head to hide her worry, Kinsley gave a soft nod of agreement. She knew her grades — reflected at least — were not wonderful. She did not like to show off her abilities as much as Hermione did, mostly because she didn't want the trouble from the Dursley's like it caused during her primary school days.  
She did love to learn; it was the reason Gringotts helped her with her extra subject choices. She could not be more grateful towards Gringotts considering everything they did for her, since her second time in the Wizarding Bank she had grown closer to the goblin nation.  
Still, she was a talented witch and knew more than she let on; perhaps — she would have little choice in actually showing her abilities now that she Kinsley Black. As the heiress of the Black Family, she more than likely had little choice but doing her best.


	11. Chapter XI

_**Author note: I took into consideration many reviewers from the last chapter. Especially in terms of Kinsley's personality, I was slowly going to build her up to it but perhaps I was building a bit to slowly so I've pushed up my time line a bit on that front.**_

 _ **I'm also trying a new format style, tell me if its better to read and understand if not I'll try again.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT**_

 _ **Also take note, I am looking for a Beta Reader but will continue to post until one is found. Anybody who wants to try and Beta my work should contact me on the PM!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter x**_

 _ **Standing a bit taller**_

* * *

"What the hell is the meaning of this!? Unhand me this instant you pathetic excuse for a wizard!"

"Shut up you toad faced bitch, we read the charges against you. You weren't listening, not my fault now get in your cell before I stun you and dump your ass in there!" Grunted auror Proudfoot, finally shoving the witch into the cell and slamming the door behind her.

"I am the under-secretary for the Minister of Magic, I demand you release me at once or I will have your job!" shouted Dolores Umbridge yet Proudfoot gave the woman a sneer.

"You're a fool Umbridge, but you won't be the only one, you're here for a reason and it's of your own making so shut up sit the hell down and wait for when you're dragged into one of the interrogation room to spew your sort of drivel." He barked back before spinning on his heel and walking off.

Just before he was to leave though two aurors arrived this time with two people, one was a high-ranking Ministry official that had Proudfoot raising an eyebrow, Albert Runcorn, face stone-cold. The other was Mafalda Hopkirk who looked terrified as the auror led her towards a sell.

As soon as they were locked in, Savage and Williamson returned and shot him looks.

"Two high-ranking officials and one who monitors the use of under-age magic," Savage grunted as they left the cell area. "And that's only a handful of people,"

Shaking their heads, the trio left the holding cell area and returned to their department. Upon arrival, they spotted Arthur Weasley being led into one of the interrogation rooms.

Inside with Amelia and Moody:

"Afternoon Arthur," Amelia greeted while motioning to the chair set on the other side of the table.

"Amelia, Alastor," he greeted in returning doing very well to not show his uncertainty as he took his seat. "I know something is happening, but I'm curious to know what is happening."

"Indeed, Arthur, you are somebody I trust explicitly." Amelia began gazing at the father of seven before her. "You're a hard worker; you've been head of the Office of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts for – 11 years now I believe."

"Yes ma'am, when old Thomas Crabtree left the division I was made Head of Office." Arthur confirmed earning a nod from Amelia.

"You're a talented wizard Arthur, and although I'm sad to do this I have no choice. Everybody is getting the same treatment and I can't be seen in favouritism." She murmured, instantly noticing when the man's back straightened and his shoulders stiffened.

"I don't need special privileges' ma'am. You have a job to do and you wouldn't be doing this if you didn't need to," Arthur answered earning a nod of respect from both law enforcement magicals.

"We need ask you some questions and you need to wear this on your wrist." Alastor grunted while handing the device over to Arthur for him to slip on. "If we find reason, you'll be questioned further under Veritaserum if you will be placed in a cell, then hulled into the wizengamot session and questioned before a full panel of your pears."

Here Arthur paled slightly yet shook his head.

"I will take the questioning here Amelia," he answered earning a nod from the woman.

"Wonderful, let us begin." She murmured before turning to her parchment folder on Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur Weasley, born February 6th, 1950, pureblood wizard in employment of the Ministry of Magic since the age of 17 making it 26 years?"

"Has it really?" Arthur asked startled as he realised how long he had been working for the Ministry.

"Your parents are Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley nee Black and have two brothers, Marcus Weasley and Denver Weasley." Alastor read on earning nods from Arthur.

"You have seven children, the oldest William Weasley who is currently employed by Gringotts as a Curse Breaker and working in Egypt, Charles Weasley working as a Dragon Handler in Romania, Percival Weasley attending Hogwarts as well as Fred and George Weasley, the youngest son Ronald and finally Ginevra Weasley."

"My prides and joys all of them," Arthur whispered making Amelia's lips twitch up into a smile.

"Your qualifications are –" yet here Amelia froze, her eyes widening a fraction as she spotted the scores her long time college had received on his N.E.W.T's.

They were quite impressive, and she was hard-pressed to believe she had never known about this. The scores were good enough for Arthur to have joined the Auror programme back when they were looking for aurors during the first war. She was curious to know why Arthur hadn't been considered for the programme when they had done a sweep of the Ministry for candidates.

"Arthur why did I not know this?" Amelia asked startled as she looked at her long-time friends N.E.W.T results. "Defence Against the Dark Arts = O, Potions = E, Charms = E, Transfiguration = O, Muggle Studies = O, Arithmancy = A and History of Magic = E. You had the qualifications to be an Auror Arthur why didn't you?"

"Amelia, to be honest I'm not a man who likes to fight people, I am happy helping others when they need help but in different ways. Muggles have also always interested me." He answered before sitting back. "I also have seven children, I couldn't become an auror. What if something had happened to me and Molly was forced to raise all seven on her own. I couldn't do that to her."

"You're a family man," Moody grunted earning a nod from Arthur.

"We also didn't have much in terms of money, attending a further three years of schooling without pay wouldn't have been possible," Arthur admitted earning a sad nod from Amelia.

She had been attempting to get her auror trainees pay for the last few years, at least a student style pay yet had been stopped on my levels.

"I understand," she murmured before looking at the file and continuing on. "You married your wife, Molly Weasley nee Prewett. During the first war you faced some casualties in the family, both your brother-in-law's Gideon and Fabian Prewett were killed when five Death Eaters attacked them."

"Fought like hero's they did; good aurors as well. What's worse is that some bastards got away." Moody grunted anger taking over his features.

Only four of those involved in the attack were put away in Azkaban, one escaped, and they still had no idea whom it was.

"No marks on your record bare one — relatively knew, in the form of a flying Ford Anglia. Of course, it wasn't technically against the law to have it." Amelia remarked with amusement earning a blushing smile from Arthur.

"You have no other dents against you and we have no reasons to question you Arthur. Your record speaks for itself not to mention character witness' from several of my trusted aurors as well as myself."

"Thank you, Amelia," he whispered.

"You're a good man Arthur, like I said."

...

* * *

...

As days of summer slowly began to filter bye, Kinsley slowly got used to her new self-more and more. It was hard, she was raised as a boy and really taking the form of a girl was more than - no it was fucked up. To make things worse came the dresses and skirts she was forced to wear during her lessons with her Aunt Cassy.

The woman was nice and all but - the dresses were going to drive her insane, and she didn't know how to tell them.

"You look frustrated." Came Susan's voice making Kinsley turn around to find the girl standing there a look of concern on her face.

"That's because I am," she grumbled before motioning to the frilled dresses she was forced to wear during her meetings with her aunt. "I hate them,"

"Right -" Susan whispered eyes running up and down the older style dresses. "I don't blame you on that one; your aunt is a bit old-fashioned."

"A bit, Susan these have bows and frills. I'm not a bow person!" She exclaimed before running her hands through her red hair and letting a frustrated grumble leave her lips. "I hate wearing the damn things; nowadays a woman can wear pantsuits and stuff and still look good. I am, shit, why do I have to wear something like that!"

"The Blacks are known for their traditional views," Susan began while walking over and picking at the dress, looking a bit hesitant. "Maybe - as the future Lady of the Black Family you can change that. Bring the Black Family into a modern age,"

For a moment, Kinsley considered it before letting a grin slowly form on her face.

"Just be yourself, Kinsley, that's all you should do." Susan declared before noticing the gleam in her cousin's eyes.

"Susan - I need to go shopping," she declared making her cousin's eyes grow wide in surprise. "You're right I do need to be myself."

"Uh - good thing Aunty didn't buy you too many outfits," Susan mumbled, unsure what to say about the turn of events and clearly nor did her aunt.

"You want to go shopping in Diagon Alley alone," Amelia Bones remarked while looking at her daughter who had her arms folded over her chest and a small glare on her face. "For clothes,"

"I can't wear those dresses!" The teen exclaimed while pulling a face of disgust. "Listen, I know I'm a girl but - it doesn't mean I like what other girls like. I grew up a boy and I'm way more comfortable in trousers and stuff. Maybe if I get a few fancier outfits from Madam Malkin's for Aunt Cassy she wouldn't take a huge fit about me not wearing a dress. Plus, we're in a new era! Please," the girl pegged, her emotions running from anger to almost pleading as she looked towards her mother. "Please - mum?" she whispered, and that made Amelia cave.

Years as Head of the DMLE, as an auror facing Dark Wizards and the moment her daughter called her mum and gave her those adorable puppy dog mint eyes — whoever taught her that was going to pay — she caved.

"Oh fine!" Amelia exclaimed exasperatedly before drawing a sigh. "Susan goes with you, however, and I don't want you to leave Diagon Alley. I trust some of those lessons from Moody, and you are quick with a wand. If anything happens, you know what to do."

"Brilliant!" Kinsley exclaimed before rushing forward and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist shocking her with her act of physical contact. "Thank you!"

"It better be appropriate at least," Amelia whispered, heart, swelling as she returned the hug and looked at her niece who was smiling broadly at her.

"It will, we'll leave now!" Kinsley exclaimed before pulling away and before Amelia could think about money the two girls were gone.

Diagon Alley was a hive of activity, even with Sirius Black out and about people felt safer in groups. That was why nobody looked twice when Susan and Kinsley arrived in Diagon Alley. Both were dressed for the summer weather, Susan wearing white short and an orange tank top while Kinsley was dressed in tan harem-style pants and a long-sleeved white shirt.

With a wave to Tom, they hurried through the Leaky and entered Diagon Alley without trouble.

"Alright, what sort of style are you going to go for?" Susan asked as they hurried towards their destination.

"I'm hoping for a more comfortable style really," Kinsley remarked a thoughtful look on her face. "More pants, pants are safe and easier to move in."

"You can't just wear pants, Kinsley," Susan laughed yet Kinsley gave her a smirk that just screamed try me.

Entering the store, the two girls were instantly welcomed by a smiling Madam Malkin.

"What can I help you both with dear?" the woman asked while Susan shook her head.

"I'm the one that needs your expertise actually Madam Malkin, you see I have a dilemma that needs a fine needle to fix." Kinsley declared sounding confident as she approached the counter. "As an heir to an Ancient and Noble family, I find myself in need of appropriate wear, the trouble remains, - I don't like skirts and dresses."

"I see, that is a bit - different for the Heir to the Ancient and Noble family. Would you be looking for custom-made orders and if I may, exactly what house?" Madam Malkin asked, "For the colours, each house has their own set of colours they direct themselves to the most."

The look of hesitation both girls gave had the older witch realizing the young girl before her was perhaps not just simply a normal heir to a family.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Black," Kinsley answered and with that, the witch rose to her feet and moved to the door.

With a quick turn of her sign, she locked the door and shut the curtain before returning to the two girls before her. The Black Family was a notorious one, but they were also exclusively customers of her practice. She had long since designed clothes for the Black family.

"You've come to the right place dear; I've designed clothes for the Black Family since this shop was opened. Come let us go into my office, and we can discuss what can be done about your little problem." She offered while leading the way to the back of the shop.

The back of the shop was vastly different from the meticulously clean and organized front of the shop. The back though held rolls of fabric, hundreds of needles, thousands of pins and buttons. There were magical mannequins off to one side some with articles of clothing already upon their figure.

"Sit dears, would you like some tea?" She asked while setting up a tray and returning. "We'll be here for a bit,"

"Thank you," Kinsley murmured while accepting the cup of strong earl tea, two sugar cubes, and a splash of cream in it. Susan did the same although hers held more sugar.

"Wonderful, now then the trouble of skirts and dress' can be put aside rather quickly. In these modern days, there is the fashion in the muggle world that provides more - uni-sex clothing for formal occasions while also keeping a slight feminine flair." Madam Malkin declared before pulling some drawings from inside a drawer and setting them before the two girls.

Looking at the numerous drawings, both girls swiftly noticed that a good portion of them were done with pants. Some even had pants with what looked like skirts attached that flared out or where the top was longer flowing down in elegant ways.

"That is - perfect," Kinsley whispered, already seeing many things that she could learn to like instead of the fluffy, frilly dresses she was forced to wear.

"Wonderful, now then for a bit of traditional speak, the Black Family's colour schemes are as followed," the tailor declared before reaching into a cabinet. After digging through various files, she shot back up, placed it before the two and opened it.

When the folder was opened the contents inside saw the light for the first time in many years. The colours were mostly darker colours like black, grey, rich purple's and blues, greens and silver.

"Are there changes that you want to be made?"

"I think we'll be making many changes in the Black Family," Kinsley answered while looking up at the seamstress, "for now though I'm just a growing teenager so some of these clothes won't fit for long,"

"Understandable, may I suggest most of the clothes being made of cotton and wools for more daily use and for finer occasions perhaps silks, velvets and acromantula silk?" Madam Malkin offered, looking curiously towards her client.

"Colors should change, I'm a redhead I don't always look good in darker colours," Kinsley remarked sadly, mourning her lost black locks. "Whites, golds, purples, blues and greens are a good idea. Some black would be okay."

So it continued, Kinsley insisted Susan help her in all aspects, especially considering she didn't have much knowledge of fashion. After things were hashed out between the three witches, magic helped in the creation of various outfits.

Kinsley was quite pleased when she left Madam Malkin, vowing to return to the tailor for future orders. Already heading home, she has three outfits she could wear to her Aunt Cassy's and feel okay wearing. She didn't know if the older witch would approve, but she could really not care overly much.

...

* * *

...

"What are you wearing?" was the question that first greeted Kinsley as she arrived at Château Black.

Looking down at herself, Kinsley smiled. Gone was the frilly dress that her aunt insisted she learn to wear, instead she was dressed in a pair of form-hugging black cotton pants with flats on her feet done in blue velvet and decorated with golden stars and constellations. Over it, she wore a long flowing top that was held tightly at her waist with a gold star belt. The top had long flowing sleeves and was made of silk. The bottom went to her ankles at the back.

The outfit was one of her new ones and although still feminine, she felt much more comfortable in it, especially with the pants. For her hair, she had left it loose revealing its curled state.

"I'm wearing some of my formal clothes like you wanted me to. You said that there would be guest's present for a lunch," she answered before looking up at her aunt who had a raised eyebrow.

"I see and why did you choose to wear this?" The older witch questioned her tone neutral.

"Because its time the Black family comes into a more modern age, I dislike dresses and skirts and up until a few months ago, I was a boy. Expecting me to wear dresses and skirts as though I was raised into it is expected too much. Already I'm in a world that's vastly different for me the least that I can do is take some control in the aspect of the fashion I can wear." She declared ton firm and intentions clear. She was tired of being meek and soft, she wanted to be heard, and she was going to do things her way.

"A modern age," Cassiopeia murmured, eyes moving up and down her niece's attire.

She took in the hints of Black family accents here in there before giving a nod, the girl before her was to be her future Lady Black. Perhaps the modern age would be what would bring the Black Family back into prosperity, although she liked her traditions she could agree that certain aspects could be changed without earning dislike from their traditional allies.

"I am proud that you have spoken out; I should have taken into consideration that you were indeed raised as a boy, you grew up as a boy. It was wrong of me to expect you to wear dressed and skirts and like it. For that I apologise Kinsley." The apology was a surprise to the young Black Heiress, yet she felt happy. Nobody ever really apologised to her, not with a tone of respect like the one her aunt had just done.

"Thank you, Aunt Cassy,"

"You look beautiful dear and you'll certainly make a statement. The friends we're having for lunch this evening are actually - members of the Black family I thought you should meet with."

That made Kinsley tense, meeting new members of the family wasn't something that she was used to, but the calm hand that was placed gently on the low of her back led her reassuringly through the halls of Château Black.

"There are only a few and I assure you dear they will not harm you," Cassiopeia re-assured her. "It is also time that you meet them, and they meet you. We are family we are there to support each other and to stand beside one another."

"Should they know about - the changes?" Kinsley asked, uncertain of the topic.

"Your mother didn't seem very happy about it, but I believe to gain trust in the family you must be truthful and honest. It is something many of us have learned over the years of destruction of the Black Family." Cassiopeia explained before giving her niece a smile. "They'll be arriving for lunch however, so we do have time to brush up on your skills."

At that, Kinsley wanted to groan, yet she held her tongue for that. Her aunt had accepted her new style of dressing and that was a huge step in taking some control of her life.

Moody's lessons also made it, so she had her wand on her at all times thanks to the leather wand-holster hid given her and Susan. Susan's was newer but hers - hers came from her father. She still remembered the day they got it.

* * *

 **Flashback:/**

* * *

"Here lass," Moody grunted while handing over a package to the young redhead.

Looking down at it, Kinsley frowned before pulling the paper back. Instantly a leather holster of some sort was revealed. It was black in leather and had an eight-point star on in the centre. Looking up at the man, he gave a snort.

"It's a wand holster lass, which one is second hand actually. Hope you don't mind and don't let Amelia hear this, but it just to belong to your father. You don't have much from him and - I know the man was a Death Eater but hell the kid didn't always have a dark streak to him." The ex-auror grunted before shaking his head. "I need to go now, have things to do get used to it and always wear it."

"Thanks -" she whispered and while the man left, she couldn't help but run a finger over the soft leather.

End of flashback:/

She had never told her mother that the wand holster used to belong to her father; she didn't want that argument that would no doubt erupt between them.

The few hours between her arrival and the arrival of their guest was filled with pictures and knowledge of each member coming today. Those members included, Lycoris Black, Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Cedrella Weasley nee Black with her oldest son, Marcus, the boy's wife Abigail and their children, twin girls Violette and Belvina as well as their older son Ethan. Her youngest son is off in Japan. There is also Charis Crouch Black and her middle daughter, Amber Crouch.

"Cedrella Weasley was cast away from the family when she married her husband, Septimus Weasley who was considered a blood traitor. However, Arcturus accepted her back into the family." Cassiopeia explained before drawing a sigh. "I do have a feeling we may see an argument between Cedrella and Charis. Charis' son Barty Crouch sentenced many of the Black Family to Azkaban. Justly so considering they were seen supporting or actually in the service of the Dark Lord. Sadly that extended to his son, Bartimus Crouch Jr."

"He sentenced his own son to Azkaban?" She whispered earning a nod from Cassiopeia.

"The boy was found guilty of the use of an unforgivable not to mention having the Dark Mark upon his forearm. He was a marked Death Eater and now that I think of it, we may have a scuffle between Charis and Callidora." Cassiopeia sighed, now thinking over why she had chosen to invite Charis Crouch.

"Why?"

"You're unaware of the history between the Crouch and Longbottom Family?" Cassiopeia asked hesitantly and at the confused look she received let a sigh leave her lips. "Bartimus Crouch Jr., his grandmother's sister was Callidora Longbottom making Bartimus and Frank second cousins. The boy took the Dark Mark in his late teens and when the Dark Lord was defeated, he worked with his fellow Death Eaters to search for their fallen master. He captured with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange after they tortured two aurors with the Cruciatus Curse leaving them insane. Those two aurors were Frank and Alice Longbottom grandson and granddaughter-in-law to Callidora."

"Longbottom, were they Neville's parents?" she asked hesitantly, earning a nod from her aunt.

Looking away, Kinsley felt herself grow angry. Tortured to insanity, how somebody could do that to another human being, she didn't know how but it was clear there was some bad blood inside the Black family and there would be a stigma that will go with it. She was beginning to see that it wasn't going to be easy being Kinsley Black, especially at Hogwarts.

Before they could continue however, a house elf appeared and bowed.

"Guests be arriving Mistress Cassiopeia." It squeaked urging the two witches to their feet with a dismissal to the little creature, Cassiopeia led the way out of the sitting room giving Kinsley the time to make sure she was still presentable.

Thankfully, nothing was out of place and as they arrived at the entrance hall, they found a small family being waited on by a house elf. One look at them had Kinsley smiling, especially because of the red hair, which made it easy to identify who had arrived.

At the four front, stood an elderly witch, she had white hair curled into a not at the back of her head, and was dressed in a set of light summer robs of soft blue. Beside her, helping another woman – this one younger in age – out of her cloak was a tall man with red hair slowly balding from his head.

He was also dressed in fine robes, but his were charcoal with a splash of blue to accent it all. The woman at his side had brown curly hair and wore a blue semi-formal dress with mid sleeves and golden heels on her feet. She was pretty and it was clear her son took after her.

Her son stood behind her a roguish smile on his lips. He was tall and bear like with taught muscles and broad shoulders. His hair was thick and long, it would have gone to his shoulders if it hadn't been pulled back into a bun. His beard covered the bottom half of his face, although a thick scar running from his right cheek down his neck gave a long bald patch. He was dressed formally in a pair of slacks and a cream dress shirt, a blue button up vest over it and dragon hide boots.

Beside him were two girls, they looked younger than her. They were also dressed in blue dresses although deeper blues then their mother as they took their fathers hair giving them flaming red curls.

Then came another figure, this one Kinsley did not recognize, yet she knew he was a Weasley. He was tall, thin yet handsome with his red hair wore long and in a ponytail. He had a fang earing dangling from his ear and wore a set of black slacks with a cream dress shirt, yet he wore a deep red waistcoat over it and dragon hide boots.

"Ah yes, Cedrella asked me if she could bring the future Lord Weasley, William Weasley, the oldest son of Arthur Weasley." Cassiopeia began earning a smile from the tall red head. "I welcome you all to the Château Black, to those who may not have met me in the past I am Cassiopeia Black the young lady beside me is the Heiress of the Black Family and the reason we are all getting together, Kinsley Black."

"Pleasure to meet you all," She greeted politely, trying her best not to look too much at Bill. Ron had told her stories about his oldest brother, about how cool he was and how he worked in Egypt, he never told her that he was supposed to be the future Lord Weasley. Then again, it was possible he didn't know.

"Thank you for having us in your home Cassy. It's wonderful to see you again." Cedrella greeted sound happy. "Allow me to introduce my oldest son, Marcus Weasley and his wife Abigail Weasley."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Marcus greeted while taking Cassiopeia's hand and kissing the back of it lightly. He did the same to Kinsley. "Heiress Black, your return was both unexpected yet warming at the same time."

As he stood back, Cedrella continued with introductions.

"My grandchildren, Heir to the McKinnon family, Ethan and my daughter granddaughter's Violette Weasley and Belvina Weasley, and as Cassiopeia observed, my oldest grandchild, William Weasley although he goes by "Bill", he will be the future Lord Weasley." Cedrella accented, yet she gave the boy a found look that he answered with a smile to.

"Thank you for having me into your home," Bill greeted following Marcus' example by kissing both their hands.

"Welcome to Château Black," she greeted warmly while giving him a small smile.

Soon enough the wizard would know just who she used to be. The question was what was going to be done to stop people from talking about it outside of the family.

* * *

 **Author note:**

I had this chapter written and everything on Monday then it vanished, so I had to re-write it. Because of that, things changed as you could well imagine. The meeting with the family was meant to take more time than this but I will hurry on the next chapter. The next chapter as you can well imagine will focus on the Black Family lunch together and getting to know some characters.

Note people that this is a Fanfiction and although Rowling declares certain people dead, I have chosen to change a few of those things. I have also added extra members by basing myself off the family tree of the Black Family.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

tea time = family time

* * *

Bill Weasley felt a bit out of place as he settled into one of the rather opulently decorated sitting rooms of Chateau Black. If his mother had known he would be attending a 'Black' Family gathering she would have blown her gasket. For some reason – against the fact that her own mother had been a Black – she tried to push that part of her family out of her life completely even going so far as to push his father's mother away.

However, as the chosen heir to the Weasley Family because of his cousin taking the McKinnon Family title, he met with the part of the Weasley family that was more pushed away from his own siblings and parents. It had started in Hogwarts. He and Ethan were in the same year and although Marcus was sorted into Ravenclaw and him into Gryffindor they still remained close.

Until the age of eleven, they only met a handful of times. Since Hogwarts began, their bond had grown stronger, and they continued to correspond over letters. Because of this and the fact that his uncle Marcus had not had a second son, he was chosen as the future Lord Weasley.

His parents were currently unaware of this information, and he would rather keep it that way until the time he actually took the Lordship from his Uncle Marcus. Ethan was waiting until he had a stable career at Gringotts to claim the Lordship of the Mckinnon family although that would be coming quickly.

When his grandmother had fire called him all the way in Egypt; informing him that a family meeting of the Black family had been called he hadn't expected her insistence upon attending. Still, the woman fully surprised him, and he had to scramble to get appropriate clothing for the affair. Thankfully, Ethan was good and had clothing ready for him upon arrival.

Of course, just because he was future Lord Weasley and dressed to impress didn't mean he felt at ease in the presence of Cassiopeia Black and the newly revealed heiress of the Black Family. Cassiopeia Black still held a reputation even amongst the magical families of England. She was a striking witch, powerful in her own right, top of her female class at Hogwarts in Defence, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions.

Diverting his attention to the young Heir Black, he scrutinized her.

She was thin, small compared to other girls her age although she possessed curves. Her hair was not the traditional black or dark brown colour of the Black family but a soft copper colour that was very nice. Her eyes were a mint shade and her skin slightly tanned. The clothing she wore were more on the modern side of things yet held elegance and richness to them that made a statement without being gaudy.

What this adolescent witch would bring to the Black Family he wasn't certain but the family resemblance to Sirius Black was quite noticeable once you put the colours out of your mind.

"Ethan, William," startled out of his thoughts, Bill swiftly turned his attention to Cassiopeia as she called at them. "How is your work going in Egypt, working for Gringotts can be hard yet fruitful at times?"

"Our work is going quite well although Ethan received good news," Bill answered while shooting his cousin a grin that had the man chuckling.

"I've received a new assignment. In a weeks' time, I will be heading to Puru. According to Malcibur, new ruins have been found near the port of Alcorn. Malcibur was able to form a team, and I was chosen to go as the goblins wanted Bill to remain in Egypt overseeing the remaining sites we were to explore." Ethan explained, earning a proud smile from his father and a worried look from his mother.

"That's wonderful to hear." Cassiopeia murmured before sipping at her tea. "You girls, you'll be beginning your first year at Hogwarts this coming year now won't you,"

"Yes Aunt Cassy, we're looking quite forward to it." one of the twins chirped.

"What house do you wish to go to?" Kinsley asked, speaking for almost the first time since their arrival.

"Everybody expects Weasley's to go to Gryffindor," one remarked a sparkle in their eye that reminded Kinsley of the older Weasley twins.

"We don't want to go to the House of the brave, however; we wouldn't mind Slytherin or Ravenclaw." The other twin continued.

"Although this is interesting," Cedrella remarked shooting her grandchildren soft smiles. "I'd like to know the full reason for why you called this meeting Cassiopeia."

"Never one for beating around the bush Cedrella, I missed that." Cassiopeia laughed softly before giving her niece a glance. "I was going to inform you of this after we had eaten our lunch however it is evident we will be doing it now." Cassiopeia murmured before placing her teacup down on the table.

"I have called you all here to disclose sensitive information. We are family and it is about time the Black Family begins to act as a Family. We must protect one another, be there for one another, and support one another. A splendid example of that is William and Ethan's relationship. Attending Hogwarts together, and although in different houses continued the strong bond between them. So much so they went into the same field and continued to work side by side." The elderly witch declared shooting both men a nod of approval. "Yet there are secrets that need to be kept between the family. Even if only for a short time and so, I must ask you all to swear the Black oath."

"Aunt Cassy, you can't believe the children –" Marcus began to protest yet his mother raised her hand stopping him.

"Cassiopeia wouldn't be asking if it wasn't imperative," Cedrella remarked before her eyes turned to the newly returned heir to the Black family. "This large secret involves you in some way,"

"It is in truth completely about me," she answered knowing the truth would be the best option in this case.

"I see, and it must be sensitive and pertaining to the years you were missing. If Cassiopeia has decided that this secret deserves the oath then we all will be taking the oath. If you chose not to you will be obliviated and sent off not to know of the secret until the time it is revealed to the rest of the magical world." Cedrella remarked sounding stern and set in her choice.

It was clear that Mr. Weasley did not take after his mother, thought Kinsley as she gazed at the stern looking woman before her. He would never have threatened is children in that matter.

"The oath can't clash with our contracts," Ethan remarked as Bill gave a nod.

"You don't have to worry about that. The Goblins will understand and are already aware of the situation." Kinsley remarked making both men frown before they looked to each other and gave nods.

"Very well, we'll take the vow."

"Wonderful, then we will begin." Cassiopeia declared a happy smile on her lips.

It took a good half hour for everybody to speak the vow. The wording had to be just right, as they didn't want death to incur but the punishment had to be severe enough for those breaking it to learn the consequences. Once complete, it was time to tell her extended family just what they had vowed to keep secret.

"I suppose we should just jump to the point," Cassiopeia remarked while giving her niece a side-glance. "Kinsley Black as you all know was kidnapped St Mungos. We still do not know who performed the kidnapping, but those who did kidnap her performed a tactic similar to what Death Eaters have done in the past. They changed her gender."

That had those around them freezing in surprise before looking to Kinsley who raised an eyebrow.

"I used to be a boy yes," she admitted taking over the reins of the conversation. "At times I still feel like one although it has been advised to me that for my safety I should not speak of this to others – outside of my family that is. Do not expect to see many dresses or skirts in the near future."

That had some laughter bubbling up from the men, and she couldn't help but shoot a nervous look at Bill.

"I've also been advised to – hide my past identity from the outside world, friends included. Although I do have dangers by being Kinsley Black, I also had dangers in my past identity as well. For you see I was – I was Harry Potter." She finally admitted earning complete and total silence from all those gathered.

A glance around the occupancy of the room revealed a range of emotions. Pity, shock and horror, anger, sadness, curiosity it was all mixed together and one look to Bill, and she noticed how he realized that they were connected in more ways than one.

"I've come to terms – somewhat – with the gender change. I have come to terms – mostly – about being forced to abandon my friends. I do not like it, I never dreamed I would do it – but for my safety, this was what has been planned. I'm sorry Bill; you're little brother will be hurt because of these actions and may actually never forgive me." She whispered earning a look of understanding from Bill.

He couldn't deny what the Heir to the Black family was saying. Ron would be angry towards his 'suppose' best friend when he learned that this entire thing had been kept from him. He would be angry when Harry didn't return to Hogwarts. Hell, his own mother was going to be furious. He'd read letters about how found she was of the boy and now-now Harry Potter was the future Lady Black and Molly Weasley was unfavourable towards the Black Family.

"I can – attempt to run some interference, try to teach Ron some of the more delicate traditions of a pureblood family and why they are used in cases if you would like." He offered, knowing that although he should spend more time with his younger siblings the age difference was still quite large, and he had to admit he probably shared very little in common with them.

"Thank you, Bill," the young heir murmured gratefulness evident in her voice.

"How did you learn you were, in fact, a girl?" Cedrella questioned a curious glint in her eyes as she gazed at the young witch before her. "You've adapted quite well to the situation."

"The situation has been more complicated but in retrospect I've not had time to truly flow into the changes more like I have to get used to it and act as though I've always been a girl so that others don't figure it out," Kinsley answered before drawing a sigh. "I learned I was a girl when my "uncle" tried to kill me. He shot me in the stomach and well I'm very glad that it was my mother who took the case and not some other person."

"It was fortunate, to tell the truth. Amelia saw the impact the case may have and kept it very quiet and private. Kinsley was brought to a muggle hospital where she was brought into surgery for her bullet wound. A Healer was also brought in to help with the situation one Amelia trusted. This healer made the connection between Kinsley Black and Harry Potter and so the situation became even more – critical."

"Indeed, it was believed that Death Eaters kidnapped Kinsley back when we all suspected Sirius to be on the light side. Yet now the situation is put into question. Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of 13 muggles, being a Death Eater and being an assistant to the death of James and Lily Potter. Yet if the man was a Death Eater then would they have still kidnapped Kinsley?" Cedrella questioned before sitting back in her chair and taking a sip of her tea.

"Could a member of the light suspected Sirius of being a traitor and kidnapped his daughter as leverage?" Lycoris Black questioned eyes closed. "Could somebody in power be at fault for the kidnapping?"

"What are you implying Lycoris?" Callidora question sounding uncertain of the direction they were moving the conversation in.

"I'm simply saying, Kinsley was found to be in the hands of the Potter family. Could this have been planned? Perhaps not by the Potter family Merlin knew James Potter trusted Sirius Black with his life but it could have been orchestrated by somebody who had ulterior motives, perhaps – a prophecy."

As swiftly and suddenly as the idea was thrown into the room did the magical tension rise. Looking towards her aunt, Kinsley swiftly spotted the hidden look of displeasure that seemed to fill her.

"A prophecy? What sort of rubbish are you speaking of Lycoris?" Cassiopeia simpered unimpressed yet Lycoris gave a sigh.

"An old friend of mine informed me that there was a hall of prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. This hall of prophecies holds thousands of little orbs, orbs that cannot be picked up by another person bar the ones whose names are attached to it. He once told me that during a – inspection of the prophecies he spotted one that was rather interesting to him. A small glowing orb that – under it – is inscribed S.P.T TO A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."

Silence fell all around as adults turned sober while Kinsley looked down at her lap.

Could it be true, could it have all be orchestrated by somebody – no she knew those initials. A.P.W.B.D. Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore, those were his initials and if there really was a prophecy had it been planned by Dumbledore. Did he really take her from her birth parents placed her with the Potters and hoped the prophecy would hook?

"This is – strong speculation. I will not doubt your source on the matter of the prophecy Lycoris, however, we cannot go around suspected Dumbledore. We need more proof of the subject and until that time we cannot do anything." Cassiopeia declared before peering down at her niece. "It does not mean we cannot be on guard. Amelia has made her choice to send you to Hogwarts as Kinsley Black, not revealing your past to members of staff or the Headmaster. We must remain cautious yet not suspicious."

"This goes for the two of you as well, remember the vow you spoke," Marcus grunted while looking at his daughters who gave identical nods.

"Wonderful, now that that conversation has been had lunch is ready to be served and I believe many of us are hungry." Cassiopeia murmured before rising to her feet everybody else following suit. "Let us adjourn to the dining hall."

…

Bill Weasley gazed out the window of Château Black a frown on his face. Being invited to Lunch turned into far more than he would have ever believed.

"A lot to take in isn't it," came a soft voice that had him turning to find Kinsley Black standing not far from him. "You have a bit more stress on your shoulders as well. I'm sorry I'm compelling you keep such a large secret from your own family Bill."

"You don't need to apologise to me, Kinsley, your safety is important." He remarked before bestowing her an assuring smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes. "I've been keeping more than just this secret from my family so you don't need to worry about that."

"I see, being a Curse Breaker comes with its hazards after all." She remarked, earning a nod from Bill. "Speaking of secrets I do have a – idea concerning Ron I was hoping to put it past you."

"Speak away, what are you thinking?"

"No matter what my mother may think, I cannot simply abandon my friends as though they weren't part of my life for the past two years. We're close, closer than others believe." She remarked while walking to stand beside him.

By the way, she spoke however, Bill became concerned. Gazing down at the young witch beside him, he noticed her sombre look and felt something inside him twinge. Something happened, something his youngest brother did that involved not only himself but the rest of them as well.

"What did my baby brother do?" Bill questioned, frown in place and concern lacing his voice.

"How much are you aware of last year's events?" She asked making him frown.

"What events?"

Shutting her eyes, Kinsley turned her head down. When she approached Bill, she had assumed the oldest Weasley son had been made aware of his sister's horrible first year and traumatic experience with the possessed diary. Clearly, that had been untrue and now she was in the rather messy situation of revealing that history to Bill.

"I think we need to speak in a more private area Bill," she suggested making Bill frown.

"I'm not going to like what you have to tell me am I?" he probed making her wince.

"I don't believe you will," She mumbled before letting a deep breath out. "Thankfully Aunt Cassy knows I wanted to speak with you personally so please follow me I know a good place to speak that would be more private."

Walking through the halls, it wasn't long before they arrived in a small office. The office held a single desk and set of chairs facing a fireplace. Windows gazed out over the land around them and the furnishings were all done in soft blues with stars.

"I'm sorry I'm the one that's going to be revealing this to you," she spoke up after a long pause making Bill sigh.

"If something happened to my siblings I should have been made aware sooner than this. My parents may be unaware of my status as future Lord of the Weasley family but it still involves my siblings and I deserve to know. They should have informed me." Bill growled before sitting on one of the chairs and eyeing the witch before him. "What does this have to do with Ron anyway?"

"Ron took on the responsibility," she softly answered eyes growing sad as she thought about what her best friend did. "Last year, things started out – rocky but soon turned into far worse. Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"A storyteller," he argued, yet she shook her head.

"Not exactly, the chamber does exist. I have had the unfortunate honour of being inside of it." She remarked before drawing a deep breath. "The chamber was opened during the course of last year, the attacker unknown students began falling from petrification."

"Petrification?" Bill demanded eyes narrowed as he gazed at the teen.

"Petrification, turns out the beast of Slytherin was indeed a true beast – a Basilisk." She quickly revealed not wanting to toss around the bush. "The only reason nobody died from looking it in the eye is that they didn't look directly into its eyes. They looked either from a reflection, a mirror or through something. The school swiftly faced other troubles in the form of Dumbledore being pulled as Headmaster, teachers being stretched far too thin to be healthy only to converge on a student being pulled into the chamber."

"Damn it, why weren't aurors called in? Something? How can you miss a giant bloody snake roaming the halls?!" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know why they weren't called in, to be honest, and the staff didn't seem to know what was causing the petrification. They were waiting for the students to be awoken, so they could tell them what they saw." She admitted before wincing as she noticed how red Bill was turning.

"Didn't know – didn't bloody well know! Only a small number of magical creatures petrify!" She bellowed angrily before rising to his feet and beginning to walk back and force before his chair. "Gorgons are the only known creature beside the Basilisk that petrify. Of course, a Basilisk breeding was banned in the medieval times and a Basilisk hasn't been seen in Europe in centuries."

"The knowledge that they petrify isn't very common either," she added making Bill growl in agreement.

"Still aurors should have been called either way. Gorgons are very dangerous considered a XXXXX creature by the Ministry. Putting students' lives in continuous danger like they did is ridiculous. A student could have died – a student was brought into the chamber, what happened were aurors finally called?" Bill demanded, attention turning back to Kinsley who was looking away from the older wizard. "Kinsley – you're not telling me something,"

"Ginny was the student pulled into the chamber Bill," she whispered feeling guilty.

"WHAT!"

The roar had Kinsley pulling back away from the man. She knew he would be angry to learn about this but no amount of bracing could stop her from wincing away. Peaking up at the man, she was surprised to find him leaning against the chair, shoulders rising and falling rapidly as he took deep breaths.

"Kinsley, do me a favour and just – tell me what the hell happened." He growled, not looking up from his hunched position.

"Hermione found out what the monster in the chamber was and was on her way to tell us when she was petrified with another student. They were using a mirror to look around the corner of the hallways. She had the page from the book in her hand and nobody noticed until we went to see her. We found the page in her hand crumbled up." She spoke quickly yet clearly, not wanting Bill's anger to grow more than it was.

"When we went to tell a teacher, students were called to their dormitories and staff to the staff room. We arrived only to learn that Ginny had been pulled into the chamber. Luckheart boosted that he'd known where the chamber entrance was all this time and could defeat the monster. The staff agreed and he left the room. We wanted to tell him what he was going up against – well bad story short, the man's a fraud and tried to obliviate Ron and I so that he could claim the glory. We landed in the chamber and after a small fight, the ceiling caved in separating Ron and I while also causing Luckheart to lose all his memories."

"Luckheart tried to obliviate both you and Ron – the guy was a fraud," Bill growled while looking up at her for a moment showing the boiling rage behind his blue eyes. "Keep going,"

"I told Ron I'd continue into the chamber and that he should clear a path for Ginny and I to return from. When I arrived in the chamber, I found Ginny on the ground motionless, nobody else around. When I ran to her side, she felt weak and was extremely pale." She recounted eyes glazing over slightly as she spoke about her latest traumatic experience in the magical world. "Turns out the person who opened the chamber was using Ginny, it was actually a book with some sort of dark magic attached to it that was possessing Ginny. The dark magic had taken a human form, and revealed that the journal once belonged to Tom Riddle."

"Wait!" Bill ordered, hand raising to halt her. "Dark magic taking human form?"

"Yeah almost like a ghost but more solid as he was able to grab my wand." She admitted unsure as to why Bill was asking about that.

"Grabbed your wand, he was solid enough to grab your wand." He continued before rounding the sofa and sitting on the edge, legs apart elbows on his knees eyes bearing into her own.

"Yes," she whispered.

"This – apparition was bound to a journal?" he continued, and she nodded unsure where this was going. "Right keep going I – keep going."

"Um – Tom revealed himself to be – well Voldemort," she continued sounding slightly hesitant.

She was even more so when the man's hands seemed to clench harder than before, turning his knuckles white. "He was the heir of Slytherin, wanting to purge Hogwarts of its "filth". He pulled Ginny into the chamber to drain her life force so that he could claim life once more. He had been draining her slowly as she continued to write in the journal, and he wrote back. He also wanted to kill me."

"Ginny wrote back to the diary that was – bloody hell." He groaned before waving his hand showing she was to continue.

"He summoned the Basilisk and I ended up fighting against it. Fawkes, a phoenix, arrived and blinded the monster saving me from death and petrification before dropping the sorting hat on my lap. I have no idea what compelled me but I shoved the old thing on my head and well – a sword fell out." She admitted earning a gurgling sound from Bill that had her raising an eyebrow yet not wanting to stop she continued. "I killed the Basilisk by shoving the sword through its upper mouth and into its brain. Sadly one of its fangs embedded itself into my arm."

Before she could continue, Bill's hands shot out grabbing her arms and pulling up her sleeves to look for the small nub of scar tissue left behind by Fawke's healing tears.

"Fawkes cried on my wound, countering the effects of the poison and sealing the wound. From there I stabbed Tom's diary with the fang destroying it and him in the process. Thankfully, Ginny woke after that. Long story into the reason I went to speak with you about Ron is – Ron took note that I had saved your sister and two days after the events declared a life debt between the Weasley Family and myself. He told me he would be taking responsibility for the dept and not his sister." She continued before wincing as Bill's grip tightened.

"What did he do?" he whispered face growing paler.

"Indeed, I tried to stop him, but he's so stubborn it's unbelievable." She grumbled before shaking her head. "He swore loyalty to me. Swore to remain by my side as a friend, as an ally or in any form I may need, for as long as he lived. Magic accepted his vow, especially when he sealed it with blood."

"Sealed it with blood," he repeated as though trying to get the information through his information-dulled mind. "You performed a blood sibling bound,"

"His idea, though it would strengthen the offering he was delivering." She weakly mumbled as Bill closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"I – This is beyond what I thought the subjects would entail when you asked to speak with me." He whispered before letting go of her arm and burying his fingers into his hair. "My sister was being possessed by Voldemort of all people. My siblings almost died because the staff of Hogwarts was too prideful to get Aurors involved with the entire affair. YOU – fought a bloody Basilisk, were poisoned and lived! You saved my sister's life, Kinsley, if my brother wouldn't have stupidly taken on the responsibility of the life dept on his own I would have done so. My family as a whole owes you a debt no matter what Ron did and I'll do everything in my power to respect that dept."

"You have nothing to do Bill; Ron did it already against my wishes. I did it because it was the right thing to do." She whispered before grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I need to speak with Ron, and not just him. Hermione made a similar bound with both of us after Ron, and we are bound as blood siblings from now on. We need to communicate; they need to be aware of what is happening."

Here Bill's expression turned sober. Kinsley couldn't hide away from either Ron and their other friend. With the bond of blood sibling in place, all three would grow ill. Ron might even lose his magic if he doesn't stand by her side as he promised. No matter who Kinsley was or is now, the vow still applies.

"I have an idea,"

author note:

sorry for the delay everybody, its been a long while however I am still writing. It just takes time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and we're stepping away from the political, etiquette side of things for now.

cheers!


	13. Chapter XIII

_**Chapter XIII**_

 _ **Angry Storms and brewing tides**_

* * *

Bill Weasley felt a bit out of place as he settled into one of the rather opulently decorated sittingAs night dawned on, the Black Family separated at last and Kinsley was happy to arrive home. Meeting so many people had been exhausting and although she actually looked forward to getting to know them better, she was happy to get away. Yet there had been one person she hadn't been expecting to meet and that had been William Weasley the future Lord Weasley.

Bill turned out to be a rather kind individual, and she quickly noticed the intelligence behind his rebellious appearance. Yet speaking to him was quickly setting her mind to ease, and she was very happy that he extended the opportunity to communicate. He would be helping her with the rather large problem, and she was really happy to have help.

"You're late coming home," came a soft voice that had Kinsley looking up in surprise yet swiftly spotting her mother sitting at the table a cup of tea in hand.

"The meeting when longer than we thought it would." She answered earning a small nod from the imposing woman. "Went well,"

"That's good," Amelia murmured yet there was something in her voice that had Kinsley frowning slightly in confusion. "We can talk more about it tomorrow, yes? You should head off to bed."

"Uh, okay," she whispered before walking around the table and out of the room. Yet before she could start going up the steps, she hesitated a moment.

Going back to the kitchen, she swiftly noticed her mothers bowed appearance, head laying in her hands. She hesitated, not quite sure what to do but something was urging her to do something. Nervously walking over, she hesitated again before slowly wrapping her arms around the older woman's shoulders.

Amelia jumped as she felt slightly shaking arms wrap around her shoulders before realising just who was giving her a hug. Eyes wide, she cupped her hands over the smaller ones.

"Good night," the teen whispered ever so softly. "It's — nice to be home,"

With that, the arms slipped away leaving Amelia in shock. By the time she turned, however, the teen had gone up the stairs, and she couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto her lips.

Arriving in her room, Kinsley gratefully pulled off her formal clothes and hurriedly jumped into the comfortable pyjamas she loved. Climbing under the sheets, she took a deep breath before shutting her eyes.

Meeting the members of the Black Family Cassiopeia approved of had been surprising, terrifying and yet turned into a nice affair. Cedrella Weasley was a kind woman yet wasn't as overbearing as her daughter-in-law. Learning that the younger Mrs Weasley wanted nothing to do with the Black Family had been a shock and hurt, to say the least. She now understood that the Black Family didn't have the best of names in the magical world. A good portion of the Black Family sided with the Dark when Voldemort had come to power. Some even become Death Eaters or married their children into those darker families.

For instance the three Black Sisters, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black was in Azkaban after attacking the Longbottom Family. The attack left the then Lord and Lady Longbottom in the permanent ward at St Mungo's with a severe brain injury that they probably would never heal from and leaving Neville parentless. She had seen how affected Aunt Callidora had been when she mentioned the events even if it was ever so briefly.

Seems there was conflict even in the Black Family, members tearing each other limb from limb.

Bellatrix Lestrange attacked the grandchildren of Callidora Longbottom, with them Barty Crouch Jr, Aunt Charis' grandson.

She was also married to one of the Lestrange brothers. Both of whom resided in Azkaban with her for the same charges and identified as marked Death Eaters.

Narcissa Malfoy was married to Lucius Malfoy, etc. Countless members supported the dark side and blood supremacy without really joining the cause however then came her own father. According to all reports the man was one of Voldemort's highest ranking Death Eaters and had betrayed not only her adoptive parents but her birth mother as well. The man who was both her godfather and father was said to have then murdered 12 other people. He did this by blowing up a muggle street after being cornered by her adoptive parent's other friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Yet something didn't feel right about the entire situation, something wasn't fitting like it should and there were a lot of questions she had. Thanks smelled fishy about this entire thing, and she needed to find out what it was before it was too late.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away. Right now the most pressing item she had to deal with was the item her mother knew nothing about and could know nothing about until later. Her bound with Hermione and Ron was a dangerous one right now, and she really hoped Bill would be able to help. Learning that at least the Future Lord Weasley would ally with the Black Family was warming and meant the Black Family would be heading in a different direction.

As a yawn ripped through her lips, she drew a sigh. She'd reflect on things another time. For now, she was tired and wanted to sleep.

...

 _ **Ministry Cleaning!**_

 _ **Seems like Ministry Employees have been going through stressful times these past few weeks. Department by Department employees have been facing questioning either voluntarily or a panel of their pears with Veratisarum.**_

 _ **What brought this on is still unknown, however, the number of employees that have been dismissed has been staggering. What brought this on is still unknown, however, the number of employees that have been dismissed has been staggering.**_

 _ **Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary for the Ministry of Magic has been dismissed from her position and placed under arrest awaiting trial.**_

 _ **Umbridge is a half-blood witch; her father was a wizard and her mother a muggle and was sorted into Slytherin during her time at Hogwarts. Joining the Ministry at 17 years of age, she quickly rose to influential positions yet first begun an internship in the Improper Use of Magic Office. This led to a connection to our next person of interest, Mafalda Hopkirk.**_

 _ **Mafalda Hopkirk was an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry and has worked in the department since her debut in the Ministry at the age of 19. She has been released from her duties and placed under arrest awaiting trial.**_

 _ **Our next person of interest is another high Ranking Ministry of Magic Employee, Albert Runcorn yet the most interesting individual is none other than former Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement yet demoted to the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Senior.**_

 _ **His son died not long after in Azkaban holding cell as well as his wife who many said died of a broken heart. With the death of his son, the public turned on this high ranked official, Crouch lost his popularity and chance to become Minister for Magic. He was shunted sideways to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, with Cornelius Fudge succeeding Milicent Bagnold as Minister instead.**_

 _ **It seems something has again come up against Barty Crouch Sr. as he has been relieved of his duties and placed under arrest pending trial.**_

 _ **Seems the Ministry has been hard at work doing its best to weed out the weeds of our government and make it a strong fighting the fight against prejudice.**_

* * *

Putting the paper down, Kinsley couldn't help but be surprised. The Ministry was being cleaned up it seems, and she had a feeling it was being led by her mother.

Looking up at her Aunt Cassy she found the woman's gaze firmly affixed upon her and raised a curious eyebrow.

"I have convinced your mother that as future Lady Black you need to have some insight on how things work in the Wizengamot as you will be claiming those seats when the time comes. Against her better judgement, she has agreed to allow you to attend these trials. They will be starting next week." Cassiopeia declared making Kinsley's eyes widen in surprise and a bit of excitement. "You will dress appropriately as the Heir to the Black Family; you won't be hidden for long, and this is a controlled exposed. Amelia has requested we allow Kinglsey to escort you as a protective detail and you won't be alone. William has also been requested to attend. Even though the Weasley Family is not very highly ranked in the Wizengamot it does have a seat.

The heir box is hidden from the press, but your identities won't be published in any newspaper and there are wards in place preventing other lords and ladies of speaking of your presence after the trial."

Here her aunt to a sip of her tea before levelling her with a stern expression.

"I expect you to be on your best behaviour and to keep your lessons in mind." this made Kinsley grimace ever so slightly, yet she gave a nod. She'd probably be too nervous to even do anything other than sit and perhaps speak with Bill when the chance arose. "On the same note, it is however normal to introduce various heirs to the other people in the box. I do not know who will be there; I do not know what will happen, however, I will be at your side during the entire trial."

"I understand Aunty Cassy." she agreed before looking back down at the parchment. "I still have a hard time believing he sentenced his own son to a life in Azkaban?"

"Barty was not the most loving of fathers, didn't show much acceptance. The sentencing of his son brought great pain on the Crouch Family, of course; the boy was mixed in with the group, and we note quite sure what kind of involvement he did have. Now Dolores Umbridge, that is one toad I'm glad to be rid of."

That made Kinsley look up in surprise. She'd never heard her aunt speak in such a way about a person. Although looking down at the picture of the woman, Kinsley had to agree, she didn't look very pleasant.

"What she do?" she asked curiously.

"Clearly more than we know of considering she's on awaiting trial. However, the woman was not liked at all during her time in the Ministry. She's a witch and I've never enjoyed being in her presence. I can also safely inform you that neither has Arcturus." Cassiopeia remarked making Kinsley frown.

"Aunt Cassy, you don't speak very often of Great Grandfather Arcturus -" She began earning a weak smile from the witch.

"Your great-grandfather hasn't been heard from in about five years dear. He locked himself up in Black Castle up in Scotland, and we only know he's alive because the goblins haven't summoned us for a will reading. To be quite honest the last time, the man was even seen in public was the day you were born."

"What?" Kinsley asked shock taking over her features as that piece of information revealed itself.

"Oh yes, everybody was shocked. Sirius had invited me to the birth, as well as a select few others such as Andromeda. I'll speak to you about her in a moment. However, none of us expected Arcturus to arrive. At the time he looked in good health, especially for his age. He was 79 when you were born and had outlived his brother, sister, his son and second child as well as his daughter-in-law and Regulus."

"Wow,"

"Indeed, he looked as imposing as ever when he did appear. He was dressed in a black three-piece suit, walking stick in hand. When Sirius came out of the delivery room with you in his arms he was shocked to find his grandfather there. Arcturus requested to hold you and although hesitant he agreed. You were the only Great Grandchild he did hold." Here the older woman lets a chuckle leave her lips as she fell into her memories."He handed Sirius his walking stick and carefully took you into his arms. The moment he held you, your eyes opened and gazed up into his own with such innocence it was adorable. You held his gaze, though, and I watched as a smile formed on the old dinosaur lips. He declared that Sirius had spawned a strong witch that would make their family proud before giving his blessing for you to be the heir of the Black Family."

"He gave his blessing?" Kinsley asked confused by the statement.

"You being the firstborn meant nothing because of your gender. If the current Lord of the Black Family wouldn't have wanted you as future Lady of the Black family then he would have never given his blessing. However, that is mute as Arcturus did give his blessing. To continue, however, he seemed almost giddy at the fact that he now had a great-granddaughter. When he learned of your kidnapping his furry held no bounds until he secluded himself into the Black Castle and hid away from civilization."

"My disappearance made him seclude himself?" She asked. "Why would he do that?"

"He believed you would be a new era for the Black family. He had been tired of seeing our family destroy itself and hoped to reshape it into a brighter star. He believed those dreams destroyed and to be honest, I'm uncertain if he is even aware that you have been found." Cassiopeia explained, before drawing a sigh.

Silence fell upon the duo as Kinsley took in all the information she had just learned. To think her Great Grandfather was alive. The man had been alive during the US Stock market Crash, during World War 2, the Blitz and that meant during the war against Grindelwald.

"How hard is it to get to Castle Black?" She whispered startling her aunt from her memories.

"Not very difficult however it's the wards that have stopped anybody from entering the premises since he secluded himself inside. I'm uncertain if they would allow you entrance." The older witch remarked while Kinsley looked down at the heir ring on her finger.

"I'm the recognized Heir to the Black Family, would that make a difference?" she asked before looking up at her aunt who seemed to look a bit hesitant.

"I - can't be certain, however, it would give you a better chance."

"Can we try?"

...

The wind howled fiercely around them as Kinsley looked up at the imposing castle before her. Unlike Château Black, the Black Castle of Scotland was darker and more imposing. It held less elegance and was aimed more towards the style Hogwarts had taken on. The large forest that surrounded the property gave it a defence against introducers to a certain degree. According to Cassiopeia, the grounds hosted an impressive selection of magical creatures as well.

Currently, they were standing feet away from the wards, something Kinsley had sensed thanks to the heir ring upon her finger. For some reason, it seemed to hum on her finger.

With her stomach a bundle of nerves, she stepped forward and took a deep breath before making to step through the wards. She felt a small bit of resistance until it faded, and she had passed through. Turning to face her aunt she watched as the older witch tried yet failed to step foot past.

"Go ahead dear, I'll wait behind," Cassiopeia ordered her and although hesitant she gave a nod before setting foot for the castle.

Approaching the forbidding fortress, however, made a shiver run down her spine, yet she tried her best to bring her Gryffindor courage to the surface. Walking up the steps, she arrived at the double doors. As she moved to knock however the door creaked open. Hesitating a moment, she nervously stepped in.

The castle interior was dark, darker than the outside weather. She found no lit candles, nothing to illuminate the space. As the door shut behind her, it cut the stormy weather out and silence reigned strong.

"Who is you?" came a soft squeaky voice that had her spinning around to find a small house elf standing feet away from her. The creature was young, remarkably young and dressed in the Black house elf uniform.

"Um - I'm Kinsley, Kinsley Black," she answered and for a moment the elf looked at her before its eyes widen and its ears seemed to perk up in happiness.

"Little Miss Kinsley!" The elf squeaked excitedly. "Binky be recognizing your magic Little Miss Kinsley. Binky be happy to be seeing yous again!"

Just as suddenly as the happiness appeared though did the sadness return and the elves ears dropped to its side.

"Little Miss Kinsley was taken, and Binky could find Little Miss Kinsley."

"Its okay Binky, I was only just found. I'm sure you did everything you could to help find me." She hurried to assure remembering her experience with Dobby and how hard the elf took bad news. "Listen Binky, I was told that my Great Grandfather lives here still and hasn't come out for many years. Aunt Cassy, I mean it Cassiopeia is quite worried about him. Is he - still here?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Master is still in Black Castle. Master does not leave castle very often and does not meet with people outside of castle," Binky answered making Kinsley smile.

"That's good, could you perhaps lead me to him? Or perhaps lead him to me? Do you think he'll believe you if you tell him I'm here?" she asked curiously."

"Binky not sure, but Binky be trying." Binky declared happily.

"Who are you," came a firm voice that had both Binky and Kinsley stilling for a moment before Kinsley turned.

Standing at the second level of the large stone staircase was an elderly man. Dressed in robes, a walking stick in hand, he was mostly shrouded in darkness. Still, from her position, she could still make out the silver-white hair and beard that glittered slightly in the darkness.

"How did you enter this property?" The man continued before finally stepping into the light of one of the few candles present.

The man was old, thought Kinsley, and pale. He did look unhealthy, he looked remarkably thin as though he only ate the minimum about of food to survive.

No, she thought, he looks like a person whose given up on life.

"I repeat myself, girl, how did you enter this property and who are you?" he questioned, voice as cold as ice yet Kinsley allowed her courage to grow as she held his icy gaze with her own fierce one.

"I came onto this property with this," she answered revealing the Black family heir ring upon her hand. "As for who I am, I am Kinsley Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Amelia Bones."

The pain that flashes through the man's eyes was impossible to miss yet it was swiftly pushed aside by the furry that brew up inside. With swift motions that Kinsley could hardly believe he possessed, the man raised his wand towards her.

Her own reflex kicked into gear, wand falling into her hand from its holster as she flung up her strongest shield deflecting the curse sent her way.

"Master, master please she's speaking truth!" Binky exclaimed for her spot at her master's side. "Binky knows, Binky knows. Magic same!"

"I am no fool!" The man roared anger blazing so strong that his spells hit with more power than Kinsley was used to. "My great-granddaughter is gone, dead! How you came to enter this castle I don't know but I will kill you myself for even daring to impersonate that child!"

"Magic same Master! Tis Kinsley Black, tis heir to the Black Family. Ring not accept if she be not heir!" Binky cried yet the man was not hearing her or chose to ignore her. Either way, Kinsley knew only something drastic would change the man's mind.

"I was kidnapped!" She yelled out while placing more power behind the shield as it began to quiver from the onslaught of spells being sent her way. "I don't know by who and I don't know why! My gender was changed into that of a boy, and I was adopted! When they were killed, I was sent to my adoptive mothers family! They didn't like me, thought I was a freak! They raised me for the past eleven years until this summer my magic fought against whatever was making me a boy and I returned to girl form!"

The further she got into her brief story the slower the spells seemed to come, of course, that could also be because of age. The man was well into his 90's after all, and she could feel the power radiating off every spell that he sent her way.

"They tried killing me, using a gun but my magic finally exploded erasing the leftover results of the transformation! The DMLE was informed of the large magical explosion and came to the house! The muggle police had already arrived with paramedics and were bringing me out of the house to the hospital. My mother was part of that squad, Amelia Bones! It didn't take long for the truth to come out and my true parentage to break free! I swear I am Kinsley Black!" She shouted before noticing a crack in her shield forming. "Damn it! How else could I have gotten through the wards if I wasn't the damn heir to the Black Family! I bear the ring you damn idiot! Stop trying to kill me and just listen!"

Anger growing, her magic seemed to roar within her, yet she clamped down on it as quickly as she could. The last thing she needed was some sort of ability showing up now. Plus right now she needed to focus on not getting hexed and proving to her Great Grandfather that she was actually his great-granddaughter.

"I would have died if I wouldn't have been the chosen heir to the Black Family! I wouldn't have even been allowed to pass through the wards! Stop shooting spells at me and actually listen, you old fossil!" She shouted inpatients shinning through and before she could do much more her ring finger seemed to buzz. Without further instruction another barrier formed around her own shielding its cracking surface with a glowing purple mass that had the current Lord Black halting his movements.

Silence filled the hall. Kinsley was so focused on the newly formed shield she didn't see the anger leave her Great Grandfathers figure.

"This is so weird," she mumbled, turning her gaze from the purple shield to the little strand of purple magic connecting it to the heir ring upon her finger.

"Family magic," came a whispered voice that had her attention flying back up. "I've not seen the heir ring produce it for a very long time."

"So um - you believe me now?" She asked, unsure what was going to happen now. "Of course you can also talk with Aunt Cassy, who's waiting outside if you want,"

"Cassy?" The man questioned confusion on his face before realization fell into place and his eyes grew wide. "Cassiopeia!"

"Binky be fetching Miss Cassiopeia?" The elf questioned lightly and after a barely visible nod, the elf disappeared.

Frowning at the shield still in place, Kinsley straightened before lowering her wand. Without much fuss, the shield blinked out of existence and her own shield crumbled away leaving her feeling slightly vulnerable.

Yet the silence was quickly broken as Binky returned with a pop, Cassiopeia with her. The elder witch looked a bit pale but one look around the room, taking in the broken items around she rounded on Arcturus.

"Paranoia grew did it?" She questioned, no amusement in her voice yet her eyebrow arched showing her displeasure. "Or did your anger cloud your old eyes?"

 ** _Author note:_**

 ** _Yes, I know according to Rowling, Arcturus Black is dead in real Harry Potter World. Of course so is Cassiopeia. Tweaking real facts about a fake world is all part of the Fanfiction world._**

 ** _I hope you all like it and we shall see where the story goes from here. We'll see further Amelia/Kinsley bonding time soon I promise but if there is something I know its the Black Family is dramatic. Haha!_**


	14. Chapter XIV

_**Chapter XIV**_

 _ **Wow! Who found this old things!**_

* * *

Binky was a miracle worker; thought Kinsley as she let her eyes drift around the room. The old sitting room hadn't been used in years and had seen better days. Yet the little elf took little time in cleaning the entire thing, airing it out of its musty, dank smell and freshening up all the furniture.

The little elf even made the tea and had it set on the table before them. It had served them a cup and left in the silence that followed her aunt's accusations towards Lord Black. However thick the silence might be and no matter how much she tried to ignore it; stormy grey eyes were focused on her. Turning her attention from the room to the man himself, however, she finally met those grey eyes head on.

Out of the shadows, the man's appearance was clear. He still looked old, his skin pale, yet he was well groomed. For a moment those grey eyes looked into her own before he seemingly found whatever it was he was looking for and turning his gaze to her aunt Cassie who was silently sipping at her tea.

"You've aged well," he observed, making Kinsley's lips twitch up while Cassiopeia's eyes thinned.

"You have not, perhaps you should invest in some sun my Lord it can produce marvels." she murmured, earning a soft chuckle before the man settled back into his armchair.

"Undoubtedly, and no need to call me that Cassie. I've long since lost that right." He declared before drawing a heavy breath and shifting his eyes back to Kinsley. "This is an amazing turn of circumstances. I never imagined someone would find you."

"With the events surrounding her resurfacing, I suspect it would have taken place, ultimately." Cassiopeia murmured yet the gentle smile directed towards her assured Kinsley that her aunt wasn't seriously angry. At the very least not towards her. "She's also been managing remarkably well concerning her studies."

"I'm presuming you've been teaching her. However, I am not concerned with lessons at this moment. I am much more interested in what has been learned of your disappearance and your return to the Black Family. You told some of it during my - angered delusions, however, if you would be so kind. I would like to have a better description of what has happened." The man requested making Kinsley grimace. "I have a strong suspicion that I will not like everything I hear."

"I can assure you Turus you won't," Cassie whispered, before gesturing to her niece. "I believe it is Kinsley's tale to express, however."

"I'm not altogether sure where to start," she admitted because even though they told other members of the Black Family about all that happened, she hadn't exactly explained it all to them. They just knew the important parts.

"I do believe, the best place to start a story is from the beginning," Arcturus remarked making Kinsley's lips twitch up slightly before she looked down at her hands.

"The beginning, which one -" she mumbled out loud before drawing a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "I guess we can start with what we know about my younger life. After someone kidnapped me, we still do not know who did it, or why, however, when I was kidnapped I was hidden in the form of a boy. Later I was adopted by a young magical couple."

Here she glanced up, encountering her Great Grandfather's eyes as he gazed at her, attention wholly on her story.

"James and Lily Potter adopted me, and I became Harry James Potter, Heir to the Potter family and Godson to Sirius Black, my own father." She whispered causing the man's eyes to widen before they narrowed and his furry returned. "Until recently I've thought that I was a boy; I didn't even know I was adopted, I guess being raised by relatives who don't really like you and not knowing much about the family you were supposed to be part of does the trick hum."

"You look to have adjusted rather well to the — changes." Arcturus murmured, voice holding back as much anger as he could yet Kinsley wasn't blind to his boiling fury.

"It's not easy going from peeing standing up to sitting." she joked earning a quirk of the lips from the man and a side glare from her aunt. "However, I have had a great deal of help and plenty of support. I have been slowly accepting the fact that I am a girl, however, it does not mean I have to act like one. I don't need to wear dresses or skirts, I can play sports, I can do all the stuff I used to do, however, I have to do it with a bit more — grace." Here she shot her aunt a glance earning a satisfied nod from the older woman which had Arcturus chuckling softly.

"It would do well for us old fossils, as Cassiopeia so well pointed out, to allow some modernisation of the Black Family. Keeping yourself in the old days have caused such destruction." Arcturus agreed.

"Modernisation yet with family traditions. Traditions are important to a family. Rituals and customs that the Black Family holds dear are important, and we should never forget our past no matter how much it hurts." The wisdom voiced by the nearly thirteen-year-old had Arcturus smiling with content.

It seemed as though he had truly made the correct judgment in selecting Kinsley to be the appointed heir of the Black Family. He was also very delighted that she had been found. He didn't know how much longer he could go without choosing a new heir to the Black Family. The last thing he wanted was a war of inheritance. He only held two choices after Kinsley; Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks and Narcissa's son, Draconis Malfoy. The last thing he wanted was to give the Blacks to a family that helped in running it yet giving it to Andromeda's daughter was a danger. Now he didn't have to make that choice; the true heir had returned, and he was content.

Looking at the teen witch before him, he saw plenty of her mother in her, Amelia Bones was a fiery, passionate witch with great power. Yet he saw more of his grandson in Kinsley and it pained him to think of her father.

The boy had escaped the Black madness, escaped his mother's clutches. The boy had been the black sheep of the family, sorted into Gryffindor, never happy to be present at family functions. Yet the boy was declared the Dark Lords most loyal and highest ranking Death Eater. He always held firm against the notion because something inside of him told him something big was missing from the entire equation.

...

The arrival home was a respite to Kinsley. She was tired of talking about her younger life, explaining to her Great-grandfather was had happened to her. The man bore a temper that was quite clear, yet he held it back remarkably well.

"You're home late again," Her mother remarked, making her look up to discover the woman leaning against the kitchen counter, a mug of tea in hand.

She was still clad in her work robes meaning she too had only just returned. Her tired expression also indicated how fatigued she was regarding the matters at work.

"You won't believe what happened today," she answered, knowing the best thing to do was avoid speaking of her late arrival. "Aunt Cassie told me about Great Grandfather Arcturus,"

She spoke this as she pulled her shoes off not noticing how tense her mother became.

"He's alive, locked himself off in Black Castle. Because I was the chosen heir, I was capable to get in, while Aunt Cassy couldn't so we went. As Lord Black, he needed to know about my return, apparently. It was quite interesting, meeting him." She continued while picking up her shoes and smiling up at her mother who smiled back. "It was a long day though, so I'm going to head up to bed."

"That's a wonderful idea; you have an early day tomorrow what with the trials you'll be attending. One of the elves will be waking you up tomorrow; why don't you head off to bed." Amelia urged while moving forward and pulling her daughter into a hug.

She felt her daughter tense a moment in her arms yet slowly she relaxed before giving a nod.

"I think I will, Merlin who knew telling a story could be so exhausting." the teen yawned before heading off.

Watching the teen head off, Amelia waited a few minutes until she was sure her daughter was off to bed before setting her mug down and rushing to the fireplace. Without pause, she threw a handful of floo powder into the flames and drove her head through with a muttered name of her destination.

In moments the flames disappeared from her view, and she was seeing into the sitting room of Château Black where Cassiopeia was sitting on a chair not far. Clearly, the older witch had expected her fire call and her anger as she swiftly raised a hand to halt her rant from the beginning.

"Kinsley is a Black Amelia," the woman began yet that was as far as she got.

"SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!" bellowed the angry witch. "You speak to me before you bring her to any member of the Black Family! You speak to me before you do anything with her! I don't care if he is her Great Grandfather, Arcturus Black has been out of the public eye for years now!"

"Yet he remains Lord Black," Cassiopeia declared, silencing Amelia with a glare. "As heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, she needed to meet him; he needed to be informed that she had returned that she was found. If he had not, he could well have transferred the future lordship to another person and you know as well as I that the title could have fallen into Lucius Malfoy's slimy little fingers. Take not Amelia that she might be your daughter, however, she is a Black, our future Lady and the future Head of the Black Family."

This made Amelia freeze. Cassiopeia never brought any of this into their communications. She'd always allowed Amelia to choose what was best for her daughter, after all, she was the girl's mother. However, Cassiopeia was right. Kinsley was the heir of the Black Family; she had to meet Arcturus Black yet that did not mean she had to like how the meeting was done.

"I will try to do my best to inform you of any impromptu family meetings beforehand Amelia." Cassiopeia continued before rising. "For now it is late, we both have early mornings to rest. I will arrive at your residence at the time discussed. Now I bid you a good night Amelia."

With a withering glare, Amelia pulled away from the fire. She hated how right Cassiopeia was and how bitter it made her feel. She was Kinsley's mother and yet the girl was the heir to a different house. Chosen heir to the Black Family and that meant that the Head of the Black family carried more power over Kinsley than she did and it was not a pleasant thought.

Shaking her head, she stood from her place on the floor and slowly made her way up the stairs. She was tired, her day had been long and now learning about what her daughter had done it made her realize how powerless she truly was as a mother to her daughter. Arriving on the floor that held her daughter's bedroom, she hesitated before moving towards the door.

Turning the handle she pushed the door open as quietly as possible and peeked inside. Kinsley was asleep on the bed; she was curled under the blankets and looked peaceful. For a moment she simply stood there, watching her daughter sleep. Through her tired state a smile formed, their relationship was slowly growing. It was hard, Kinsley was a very independent person. For years she did everything herself, she was basically raising herself. Now she had a parent in her life that changed everything. They fought at times, but the teen was strong headed a trait she had gotten from both her and her father.

Backing out of the room, she shut the door before proceeding to Susan's room. Her niece was also sound asleep, although more sprawled out than Kinsley's curled up form. Smiling, she moved in and gently tugged blankets to cover the girl she considered a daughter before turning the light out on her side table and leaving the room.

The contrasts between Kinsley and Susan were generous. Still, both girls were getting along beautifully and Susan was helping Kinsley in so many ways. Tomorrow, however, would be different. Susan had yet to go to a wizengamot trial, she still found both teens too young for the entire event. However, Cassiopeia wanted Kinsley to be present. If Kinsley was to go, then she was going to send Susan as well. She wanted to show that Kinsley was just as much a Bones as she was a Black. Tomorrow a good portion of the world would know that Kinsley was no longer lost and was alive, not to mention the heir to the Black Family. Some would criticize her for being a Black, of being the future Lady Black. She hoped her daughter was ready.

...

Morning came too quickly for Kinsley as something woke her from her slumber. Vision blurred as she opened her eyes, she located the culprit, a house-elf standing at the side of her bed. She wished to protest, wanted more sleep. It was the first night she hadn't had nightmares and yet the little creature was determined. Against all her efforts, she was plucked from her bed and forced towards her bathroom. The shower was already running courtesy of the little creature pushing her.

Stepping out with a big fluffy towel draped around herself, she swiftly took note of her ready-made bed, every pillow placed correctly and mourned the loss of her content sleep. Drawing a sigh, she moved towards her closet. She'd need to make a decent choice of what to wear, especially as she'd be meeting with other heirs of families.

One quick look into her closet, she found what she was looking for. Black form-fitting pants were swiftly shimmied into following a white blouse that was cinched at the waist and flared from there going longer in the back. The bottom of the top also had small stars dangling from it, and it had cap sleeves. Over it, she went with the formal outer robe, her mother had given her for such events. The robe was in traditional Black Family colours and held the crest upon its breast. Slipping into a pair of velvet flats with golden stars decorating them, she moved to the dresser to brush her hair. Just as she sat down, however, there was a knock at her door, and she turned to find her mother opening it to look in.

"Morning Kinsley," the woman greeted making Kinsley smile.

"Morning mum,"

"Need help? The offer was small yet Kinsley was ever so grateful. She missed her short hair when all she had to do was run a comb through it. She'd long since given up on taming it. Now though, her hair was longer and less dishevelled meaning, she had to do something with it.

"Here let me," the older woman laughed softly before walking over and taking the brush from her hands.

Turning to face the mirror, Kinsley allowed the older woman to run the object through her hair. She felt a bit odd at first but soon relaxed, especially with soft fingers weaving through her hair.

"Susan doesn't let me do her hair anymore. Says she's grown out of it, but I'd love for somebody to play with my hair," Amelia admitted while tugging here and there. "I fall asleep when somebody plays with my hair, it's quite relaxing."

"Are you nervous for today?" Kinsley asked, voice soft as though afraid to ask.

"Nervous about what?" Amelia answered, voice light.

"Well Crouch Sr. He was Head of the DMLE before you were right, do you worry something happened that puts a negative light on the DMLE?"

"It is entirely possible the man did something to cast a shadow upon the DMLE yes, however he has not led the department for a long time now. We will stand strong you have nothing to worry about there. It is also our department that has been weeding everybody out of the Ministry, the public will remember that." she explained before completing the braid. It was a Dutch braid yet pulled loose, giving it volume.

"Wow, that's actually really cool," Kinsley whispered while admiring the work her mother had done.

"Kinsley, are you nervous?" her mother asked while sitting on the edge of the bed to look at her daughter.

Slowly the teen turned to her, eyes filled with confusion.

"Nervous about what?" Smiling at the false bravado, her daughter was trying to put force, Amelia shook her head.

"You're going to be meeting plenty of people at the Ministry today, but Kingsley will be present as well as Cassiopeia. They'll allow anything to go too far, and I know you're ready for today. Keep your head high and remember to be polite." Amelia instructed before taking her daughter's hands and squeezing them. "There will be people there that you probably won't like the company of however you cannot allow them to get under your skin or into your head."

"Understood," Kinsley whispered determination flowing through her after her mother's pep talk.

"Wonderful now let's go make sure Susan's ready to go." Amelia declared while standing.

"I'll be there shortly, just need a few more things." Kinsley declared and with a nod, Amelia left, allowing Kinsley to rush to her dresser and grab the remainder of what she might require for today's events.

Done, she left her room and hurried down the stairs, robe swishing behind her. Arriving at the main floor, she was swiftly joined by Susan, who looked a bit nervous. Looking her cousin over, she took note of her change in attire. Susan was dressed a bit more traditional then she was, wearing a simple purple dress with cap sleeves and a set of nude coloured stockings. She wore small black pumps and over it all a robe with the Bones family colours and crest on its breast. Her own hair was left loose, curled at the ends.

Reaching over she grabbed her hand, earning a surprised look from her cousin.

"Were family right, we stand together," she remarked earning a dazzling smile from Susan who nodded her agreement.

It was long after that the fireplace flared to life and Cassiopeia appeared. The older witch was remarkably dressed in traditional robes of the Black family; she looked pristinely dressed and ready for court. Moments after her arrival, Kingsley also arrived with broad steps. He was dressed in his usual attire of purple, gold and blue robes.

"Well I see you two are ready to leave," Cassiopeia declared while giving nods of approval to both teens before spotting Amelia. "Not representing Bones House today Amelia."

"I must represent the DMLE as its Head of Department, however with permission from the Bones Heir," here she gave her niece a soft smile that had Susan smiling back. "We've appointed a temporary scion for the House of Bones, who is well versed in political know how. We received the idea when Kinsley appointed an official scion for the Potter Family."

"The official scion for the Potter Family, I wasn't aware you had appointed somebody," Cassiopeia remarked while turning her attention to Kinsley who gave a shrug.

"Goblins advised me to do so," She remarked earning a nod from her aunt, although Kinsley swiftly noticed the look of curiosity in her eyes.

"We should be off, remember -" "Be polite yet guarded," Susan and Kinsley both stated at the same time earning a warm smile from Amelia before she headed off through the fire first.

Arriving at the Ministry, Kinsley was quite pleased to step out without falling on her face. This, however, was her first time coming to the Ministry of magic. With a bit of time before she was pulled away, she tried to take in as much as she could.

The ceiling was peacock blue with golden symbols, moving over it; the floor was polished dark wood. From her position, she spotted a large golden fountain featuring golden statues of a wizard, a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. They all had water spouting from them. The hall was filled with people, and it didn't take her long to spot the journalists and photographs near the fountain.

Just then the fire flared against and Susan arrived, not long after her, came Cassiopeia, swiftly followed by Kingsley.

"I'll lead the way to the room," Kingsley declared smoothly before moving to stand by Susan as Cassiopeia stood beside Kinsley.

Without a look towards the journals, they made their way towards the back of the hall where a guard was standing on a stand. It was a wand inspection stand, and they were forced to hand their wands over.

Susan went first, slowly handing her wand to the man behind the desk, allowing Kinsley to look at the machine beside him. The device was a brass instrument and was large. When Susan placed her wand against it, they waited with held breath before a slip of parchment shot out.

"Owner, Susan Bones; length, 11-inch point mahogany; core, unicorn hair; in use for 2 years." The man declared before giving Susan a small bow of the head. "Welcome to the Ministry Miss Bones,"

Quickly Susan took back her wand before giving a curtsy in return and moving to stand by Kinglsey. Cassiopeia was next giving her wand to the machine who swiftly expunged a piece of parchment.

"Owner, Cass- Cassiopeia Black," the man stuttered in surprise before clearing his throat and continuing. "10 1/2 inches hawthorn; core, dragon heartstring in use since 1926."

"Thank you, young man," Cassiopeia briskly spoke before taking her wand and motioning for Kinsley to step forward.

A bit nervous, Kinsley presented her wand to the machine and after a few seconds, the piece of parchment appeared.

"Owner, Kinsley - Black," the man chocked again, "12 3/4 inch yew; core, with phoenix tears; in use since 1993. Welcome — welcome to the Ministry Miss Bl- Black." The man stuttered earning a small smile from Kinsley before she grabbed her wand.

Heading away from the security centre, they arrived at a series of lifts. Being ushered in, she was told to hold on before Kingsley pressed the correct button. With a lurch they were off, heading towards their destination. Arriving, they were quickly led down a hall before Kingsley opened the door for them.

Entering the room Kinsley did her best to hold her emotions in check as her aunt had taught her. Yet it was hard when the first person she spotted was the silver-haired boy who she had fought with since entering Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy looked every bit the little heir to the Malfoy name, dressed in impeccable robes of splendour. At his side stood a tall, slim woman with pale skin and blue eyes. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a twist. She too was dressed impeccably in blue robes.

She was Narcissa Malfoy, one of the three Black Sisters, the youngest. According to her aunt Cassiopeia, she was also the most innocent of the three sisters or at least had been. One look into her blue eyes and Kinsley could see the shadows of pain that had her curiosity peaked.

When the woman took note of them, her expression swiftly became that of confusion before morphing back into that of a stone. Clearly, the woman was surprised by Cassiopeia's arrival.

"Aunt Cassiopeia, I wasn't aware you would be attending today's session." The woman remarked, her voice cold and level, a well-manicured mask thought Kinsley.

"Narcissa, pleasure," Cassiopeia greeted before placing a hand on Kinsley's shoulder directing everybody's attention to her. It didn't take long for Narcissa to recognize the traditional Black Family colours of silver and black and her eyes widened a fraction. "I've come to accompany my niece, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Kinsley Black."

With hours of practice under her belt. Kinsley had little trouble in giving a small polite curtsy at her introduction, yet it was clear as day she could have ignored that custom as everybody in the room held shocked looks on their faces.

"Kinsley Black," Narcissa whispered, shock flowing from her voice as her eyes gazed at the thin teen girl before her. "I — I wasn't aware that you had been found."

"Located this summer, wonderful news is it not Narcissa." Cassiopeia declared yet Kinsley's eyes were not on the older woman but on Draco.

The boy looked flushed and his eyes shone with anger. Clearly, his father had filled his head with the notion that he would be the only choice to take over the title as Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as no known heir was chosen. She felt greatly satisfied she had snubbed the blonde before her, especially after everything he had done to her and her friends not to mention what the Lord Malfoy had done to the entire school. It was a miracle that nobody had died thanks to Lucius' careless actions.

"Yes — wonderful news. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Heir Black," Narcissa greeted while giving a curtsy of her own, hers lower than Kinsley's had been. One look at her son and a soft cough had the boy looking at her before his cheeks burned brighter, and he gave a small bow.

"Greetings Heir Black." the boy murmured.

"I've also come to accompany the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones, Susan Bones. With Kinsley's return, an alliance between our families has formed once more." Cassiopeia remarked while Susan gave a small curtsy of her own.

"Its wonderful news, most joyous to know the Heir to the Black Family has been found." Came a soft voice causing everybody to turn to spot Hannah Abbott approaching a smile on her face as she looked from Kinsley to Susan, with her was an older woman who had spoken.

"Heir Black I am Lady Antoinette Abbott of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Abbott, this is my daughter and heir, Hannah Abbott." Antoinette greeted as both gave curtsies.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Soon others were being introduced yet Kinsley still felt eyes upon her. Turning ever so slightly, she swiftly spotted just who was looking at her. There at the far side of the room was Neville Longbottom yet where the boy had always appeared small and meek he was now glaring at her as though she was the vilest thing on earth. She felt her heart break slightly at the look.

She knew Neville would never be the biggest fan of the Black Family. Bellatrix Lestrange was a daughter of the family with Bartimus Crouch Jr. being closely associated with it.

Just then, however, a man appeared at the boy's side. He was elderly and began whispering in Neville's ear. For a moment the boy looked conflicted before his eyes filled with a bit of confusion. Still, she had little time to settle on it as the doors opened once more, and she turned to spot three people entering the room.

Instantly she recognized Bill and Ethan yet the third looked similar to Bill and had the same Weasley flaming red hair. All three were well-dressed in black slacks, shiny shoes, white dress shirts and vests over it all. Yet that was where it weaved off.

Bill's vest was in the Weasley house colours of Red and Gold, the velvet red fabric contrasting with the gold foiled design. The same colours could be found on his outer robe. His hair had been pulled back and held in place with a brown leather strap, and he wore simple black shoes.

Ethan's own vest was white with accents of yellow here and there while his outer robe was a stronger yellow with accents of white.

The other man, who Kinsley swiftly realized was likely Charlie Weasley was the more roguish of the three. Although his brother had long hair and an earring. Charlie had short Weasley red hair, darkly tanned skin from working in the sun and with dragons and a stocky more muscled build. His own vest was teal in colour with accents of gold, the Prewett Family colours. His outer robe also held the teal and gold yet unlike his brother, he wore tall dragon hide boots over his pants.

Instantly the room filled with a buzz as people recognized the group entering. Yet the boys gave the whispers little mind and approached Kinsley.

Ethan was the first to step forward, taking her hand and kissing the back of it and although she wanted to glare she could only muster a small one that made his lips twitch up.

"Wonderful to see you again Heir Black," He greeted formally.

"Pleased to see you here Heir McKinnon," she returned earning some surprised gasps from around the hall.

Bill was the next to step forward also placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Heir Black I'd like to introduce you to my brother, the Heir to the Ancient House of Prewett, Charles Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you, Heir Black," Charlie greeted with a small bow that had her returning with a small curtsy.

"Heir Prewett pleased to make your acquaintance."

Around the room, people were watching the exchange with curiosity and some confusion. It was clear that many of them did not know what to make of the three young adults who were introducing themselves to the Heir of the Black Family yet some quickly caught on to what was being revealed to them.

"The meeting is about to begin, we should take our seats." Cassiopeia declared having noticed the flashing light above.

With nods, everybody swiftly took seats facing a large blank wall. Kinsley was pleased to have Bill on her right as he bent over and began to whisper into her ear.

"My family will be coming to Egypt; they've won some - prize money. I'll be able to speak with Ron at that point and begin the implementation of our plan." he softly murmured earning a nod from Kinsley.

"I wasn't aware that Charlie was going to be the next Lord Prewett," she remarked earning a soft chuckle.

"Charlie wasn't planning on it until I spoke to him about the dangers that have surrounded our younger siblings in the past few years. He came to a conclusion that if the ring would accept him, that he would take the role of the Lord Prewett to help protect his family." He answered, earning a nod from Kinsley.

Just then, however, the wall seemed to disappear, and they were welcomed by the site of the grand Wizengamot chambers. The room was large, holding numerous seats on various levels. The top levels held the Most Ancient and Noble House seats, the second row held the Ancient seats and the last row held the Noble seats. With a soft whistle, the doors opened, allowing first the Nobles to enter the room, followed by the Ancients and then by the Most Ancient and Noble Houses.

As people took their seats, Kinsley's eyes moved towards the Ancient and Noble House of Potter's seat. Nobody had noticed yet the chair had been filled. She held her breath momentarily until a soft whisper spread through the room.

"Is that Andromeda Tonks sitting on the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter seat?" Somebody questioned, causing many to look towards the woman and sure enough there, poised on the chair as though she had little problems in the world was Andromeda Tonks. Unlike the others who were dressed in their house colours, Andromeda was dressed in elegant robes and held the scone necklace of the House of Potter around her neck revealing her position.

Just as the other houses began to notice, another surprise came their way as one last figure stepped through the door and Kinsley couldn't hide the grin of satisfaction as not only the wizengamot echoed with shock but their small room did as well.

The silence, however, was penetrated by the soft sound of a walking stick tapping the marble stone of the chamber floor as Arcturus Black, Lord of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black walked through the chamber. The man looked completely relaxed and even had a small smile on his face as he made his way towards the House of Black seat. The man smoothly took a seat next to the House of Potter earning a nod of greeting from Andromeda. On Andromeda's left sat another scone, this time for the House of Bones and Kinsley quickly recognized her to be Healer Chalisse White.

"Lord Arcturus Black," Narcissa's whispered.

* * *

Author note:

Wow, that took surprisingly little time to write and I'm really pleased with the chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!

note: I've also started using another grammar site on top of the two I'm already using. I hope it helps with some of the mistakes and look forward to feedback concerning those items.


	15. Chapter XV

_**Chapter XV**_

 _ **Who let the shit hit the fan?**_

* * *

Arcturus chuckled as he settled into his seat. He felt rather proud of himself for rendering so many Lords and Ladies in a stupor. Nobody had expected his return, and he liked driving a wrench in people's agendas. Of course, he didn't seem to be the only one. One glance to his right revealed Andromeda.  
His granddaughter was seated elegantly on the House of Potter seat, the crest dangling from her neck presenting her to be the scion of the House. He was mystified to know what made Kinsley pick Andromeda. The woman held no close alliance with the House of Potter, no close relations. It was a curious and a bold choice that would no doubt alienate some Potter family allies, well those foolish enough to do so. The Potter family was a powerful one. Notoriously neutral until the war against the Dark Lord begun. Now a member of the House of Black was the scion of the House of Potter and there would be questions.  
"Lord Black, how very — surprising to find you here." His granddaughter spoke, pulling him from his thoughts to focus upon her.  
"Surprised to find me here, my dear Andromeda? I doubt anybody expected you to be sitting as scion for the House of Potter," he remarked while allowing his eyes to dance upon the other occupants in the hall. "It appears as though some people look displeased with your appointment."

One look around the hall showed just how true that statement was. Many of the lighter houses looked very unhappy about Andromeda's presence on the Potter seat. She was a member of the Black Family, re-instated by himself before his chosen seclusion. The Black Family was a dark family; he would not deny but some lighter families believed that Dark instantly meant evil.

"Fools," she remarked, clearly unaffected by their stares. "Allies of House of Potter will either stand by the choice. If they chose to leave the alliance of the House of Potter, it would be their own choice to make and the Heir to the Potter Family will not make moves to stop them. Although there is perhaps one alliance that — the heir would like to keep."

Here Andromeda sent a look towards the current Scone of the Longbottom Family. Augusta Longbottom looked every part the intimidating woman Andromeda recognized. Perched upon her chair like a hawk, eyes narrowed. When those eyes settled on Andromeda they narrowed further before swinging sharply back to the preceding.

"House Potter and House Longbottom have long since held close ties," Arcturus remarked while addressing a look towards Augusta Longbottom.

In the heir room, as it was so well labelled, the audience witnessing the wizengamot session was a mixture of emotions. Narcissa's murmured acknowledgement of Arcturus Black had set off whispers amongst the darker families while the grey families looked very intrigued. Yet the light-sided families were more curious about why Andromeda Tonks was seated for the Potter House.

"If they had picked a scion, why isn't Heir Potter present." an aged voiced remarked causing Kinsley to turn to her right ever so slightly.

The man who spoke was the man who was accompanying Neville. She could only guess that that man was Neville's uncle Algie. Turning her attention to Neville, she spotted the confusion on his face.  
Andromeda's return to the Black Family had been highlighted news when it happened - or so she was told by her Aunt Cassie. All houses knew about Andromeda's return as well as the acceptance of her daughter and husband in the pureblooded house of Black.  
Kinsley knew that many would not understand why a known member of the House of Black was chosen to represent the House of Potter inside the wizengamot. However, she did not need to explain her choices to anybody. Nobody would even get the chance to question it either as Harry Potter was going to disappear before the start of the year.  
A plan was already in motion, organized by the goblins and her mother with a bit of input from herself.  
Shifting her attention from the Longbottoms, she focused on the Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy held the closest ties to the Black Family — in terms of bloody. Narcissa a Black from birth and her son half Black, half Malfoy. She knew Draco long enough to know he believed his father's words that he would gain the title of Lord Black upon Arcturus' death but her arrival now debunked that.  
From her seat, she could see the confusion on Draco's face and the surprise on Narcissa' face before a mask of stone fell into place shielding her expressions from view. Still, her focus did not linger upon the transparent wall. Icy eyes shifted towards her, meeting her mint eyes with calculated interest.  
It seemed she was one of the few that was able to look past the shock of the Lord Black's return and take note of the change in the order of seats. At one time the Lord Black would sit squarely on the Dark side of the hall, now the man was proudly seated in the neutral/grey section of the hall right beside the Potter family seat. It would be something others took note of later in the session.

"It is starting." Came a soft rumble from Kingsley turning Kinsley's focus upon the gathered Lords and Ladies away from Narcissa's gaze.

With Dumbledore still stuck in the International Wizard Council, the speaker moved to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, especially because of the nature of the trials taking place.  
Amelia Bones rose smoothly from her chair and stepped forward, catching the hall's attention.

"Today we are gathered for the trials of individuals found to have broken several laws against the British Ministry of Magic and the people of Magical Britain, some of those laws are as follows. Espionage, terrorism, hate crime, aiding and abetting the escape of a prisoner, using the unforgivable curses, and others. They will all stand before you, their words validated by veritaserum as agreed upon by our laws." The speech ran clear through the crowd, sending some in uneasy fidgeting while others gave nods of agreement. "The first to be tried is Mafalda Hopkirk. She is here on the grounds of hate crime, espionage, and other charges. Bring in the accused."

With that, they all turned and watched as a set of very tall double doors opened and five people walked in. Four of those people were aurors, dressed in official auror garb that consisted of dark red robes, black slacks, black boots and black belts around their waist. In the centre of the diamond formation was the prisoner.  
Mafalda Hopkirk looked tired and broken, dressed in a grey robe she was led in with the manacles upon her ankles and wrists. Without much trouble, she took a seat on the chair in the middle of the room. Her chains connecting to the floor, preventing her from escaping. With that, the four aurors dispersed. Two stood guard on either side of her, while the others stepped back towards the doors and stood on guard.  
It wasn't long before a court-appointed healer scurried across the court floor, vial in hand. Without struggle, Hopkirk's head was pulled back and drops from the vial gently poured into her open mouth. Done with his task, the healer returned to his post, waiting for the others to be pulled into the court.  
With the potion administered the questioning began.

"State your name for the record," Amelia ordered calmly, voice void of all emotions just as her eyes were empty as well.  
"Mafalda Angelina Hopkirk." came the monotonous reply that had a shiver running up Kinsley's spine.

She did not like this potion, how it made you spill every secret you held close to your heart. Its use was regulated, however, it was still a potion and anybody with enough skill could brew it. Yet she pushed those thoughts out of her head. She didn't need to think about that right now and focused on the questions being asked.

"Date of Birth," "March 23rd, 1984."  
"Hogwarts House?" "Hufflepuff"

Verification questions done, Amelia turned to the real questions that the court wanted to be answered.

"You have been accused of hate crimes, describe to the courts what you have done to earn this criminal charge," Amelia ordered, a frigidly to her voice that wasn't there before.  
"I expelled students who performed magic out of school," Mafalda stated simply earning some murmurs around the hall. Yet that wasn't the end as she was urged to continue. "Muggle-borns to be specific, they were easy targets. Nobody would defend them, nobody to tell them what was happening was wrong. I didn't always do it, had to make it look as small as possible, but every so often I would send a letter informing the muggle born that because they used magic they were officially expelled from Hogwarts and that their wand would be broken. A ministry official would be dispatched at that point, the wand broken and memories erased. Any evidence of magic would be cleaned out of the muggle-borns life."

Its reaction was instant. The moment the woman began telling the wizengamot of just what she did those in the lighter houses swiftly began to show their anger and objection. Grey families showed their displeasure, holding in their temper better than the light families, yet from her position, Kinsley spotted some of the darker families nodding along with the woman's words, almost agreeing with what she was doing. She took note of those houses and filtered them into the list of unwanted.  
Sadly it wasn't over. Hopkirk continued to talk, telling the lords and ladies of the wizengamot how she would turn a blind eye to her college's involvement — Albert Runcorn. The man was often the one who would be sent to snap the muggle-borns wands, erase their memories, but sometimes — sometimes that wasn't all he did. Hopkirk spoke of how she would read of sudden suicides in families of Muggle-borns who had been expelled.  
This brought a worried whisper to the hall, but the questioning didn't stop. She spoke about how her actions were supported by Dolores Umbridge, how the woman would steer things away from Mafalda if they got too close. It was all being revealed to the courts and many were unhappy with what they were learning.  
By the time the potion dissipated from the woman's system, the questioning was complete, and she was left pale, shaking and terrified of what was to come. The sentencing was final and simple, for her crimes she was sentenced to Azkaban.  
There was a moment where silence reigned through the hall. The darker families happy with what had been done by the woman kept their mouths shut while the lighter families were disgusted by what had been done by a woman in a position of seemingly none existent power.  
However, the silence was broken as her mother called for the next accused — Albert Runcorn. Head held high, he too was dressed in the prison garb of grey robes and lead in by aurors. As he settled into the chair his stare stayed level, even as the chains connected him to the ground, preventing his escape. Even with the chains, however, he gave some struggle, yet it gave little results as the potion was administered and the questioning began.  
Like before, questions were asked to validate his identity and if the potion was working before they fell into the sordid details of just why the man before them had been taken into custody.

"You worked with Mafalda Hopkirk, "removing" muggle-borns from our society, what did you do to help in their removal and why did you help?" Amelia questioned and although it looked like he would fight it, Runcorn fell apart in a moment.  
"Mudbloods are the diseases of our world. They will destroy us all, stealing our gold, our jobs, our magic. They are the reason squibs exist, they stole their magic, leaving our kind weak and broken. I helped Hopkirk because I was purging our world of the disease that had infiltrated our walls and that was widely accepted by blubbering fools who did not see the danger we saw." He spewed before continuing, explaining just what he did to those Muggle-borns. "I wanted to show them that they didn't belong in our world, that they didn't deserve to be part of it because they were little thieves that stole the precious gift of magic away from those who should have had it. I would go to their homes, first snap their wands before teaching them their place."  
"And how would you teach them their place?" Amelia urged, face a stone mask even as others looked ill by the man's speech.  
"I punished them with magic. First by breaking their spirit before breaking their minds."  
"Is that what you did to Matilda Dupree?" Amelia snarled causing some whispers to fill the hall. "Matilda Dupree, age 14 years old. According to Mafalda Hopkirk's folder on the subject, the teen performed a shield charm. That day you were dispatched to snap her wand. I looked into the matter and found that three days after her wand was snapped, Matilda was found hanging from her staircase bannister having hung herself. A muggle medical examination of the girl found that she had been sexually assaulted, her body beaten and left bruised with multiple cuts across her body."

Amelia's revelation seemed to have an effect like none other upon the hall as house lords and ladies rose to their feet in uproar. Even inside the 'heir room' the objection over these actions was staggering. Women looked pale, many clutching at their children in some sort of way. For her own part, Kinsley felt her hand being squeezed by her aunt and returned the action to assure to the woman that she was okay.

"Reports from the area told of a girl who seemed to be walking around like a zombie, constantly in a haze. Friends and family were concerned but didn't know what to do. They couldn't have known that Matilda had been obliviated so badly that her entire memory was in shambles, that she couldn't tell right from left. Her family couldn't see the spell damage or even knew about it because they had been obliviated as well. Any trace of magic had been removed and Matilda Dupree was swept under the floor! Albert Runcorn, you raped 14-year-old Matilda Dupree. You tortured her and caused her death!"  
"Monster!"  
"Good riddance!"  
"Through the veil!"  
"She was a child! You monster!"

The cries of anger that washed upon the hall were hard to stop, and Kinsley couldn't blame them. The man sitting in the centre of the large hall was indeed a monster, worse even — in her mind — than her own uncle who was awaiting trial in the muggle world.

"I have aurors shifting through reports, and they've found other cases like this, but not all of them are dead, some pushed on, growing stronger, others grew weaker and fell into depression, drugs, prostitution, all because of your actions! You've caused the destruction of countless lives. Most recently, however, we have found a case that we were able to help." Here the lords and ladies fell silent, taken in by the shred of hope brought in by the Head of the DMLE.  
"According to records, a young girl, having just completed her first year at Hogwarts last year was expelled for the use of a hover charm. According to our sensors, the hover charm wasn't even cast in front of a muggle. Mafalda Hopkirk sent out the expulsion notice and you moved in. You wiped her memory, but you didn't touch her, you didn't have a chance to. We were able to find her and find something else that might come as a shock to you." Here Amelia paused and looked around the hall at the lords and ladies of the house before her eyes fell upon the darker side of the wizengamot.

For a moment the air seemed to sizzle with confusion, even inside the 'heir room' people were confused until Cassiopeia's eyes grew a fraction wider before a chuckle left her lips.

"Oh now this is amusing," she whispered, catching many's attention, yet she did not disclose her thoughts simply waved their attention back to the transparent wall.

"This first year was brought to St-Mungo's and from there, her memories were unblocked. She was also treated for various other items such as abuse at the hands of the foster family that had taken her in, however, a parental test was put through, and we found a match." Amelia declared before producing a document. "Felicity Barrow was found to be the daughter of Felix Rosier and Amanda Barrow, a muggle — well to a certain extent. Amanda Barrow was the child of Vidette Lestrange, a squib cast from the Lestrange Family. Felix Rossier was found dead eleven years ago ending the Rosier line — at least we thought it did. Gringotts has officially taken claim of this information and presented Felicity Rosier as the new Heir apparent of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier."

It was like a volcano, thought Kinsley as she watched the entire hall erupt in a blast of shouts, objections and questions yet Amelia was not done and raised her hand.

"She has also been made the heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange."

The volume doubled. There was just no other word for it and Kinsley couldn't help but feel bad for the little — soon to be — twelve-year-old girl. She was going to be thrown into a world that had tried to destroy her life, not only that, but she was being thrown into the darker side of the rift. The Lestrange and Rosier families were both notable dark families, although like her mother had stated, the Rosier family was thought to be extinct while the Lestrange family was all inside Azkaban while the Head of the family died a year ago.

"It still leaves her an orphan." She whispered to Cassiopeia gave a hum of agreement.

"The Ancient House of Malfoy would like to take responsibility for The Heir Apparent of the Lestrange and Rosier House." Lucius Malfoy declared causing some whispers.  
"The Ancient House of Burke would like to take responsibility for the Heir Apparent of the Lestrange and Rosier House." Lord Burke was a strong looking man with a thick beard and blue eyes. He was seated in the neutral section of the wizengamot yet leaned more towards the dark side.

Biting her lip, Kinsley didn't know what to do. That little girl's life was basically thrown into the darkness if she went to the Malfoys. She didn't know the Burkes as well as she'd hoped at this point. That little girl had been through too much just to be brought down again, she couldn't let that happen. She had the power to help an orphan of war and this was her chance to make a difference.

Gently reaching over, she tapped the ring upon her finger and watched with everybody else as Andromeda Tonks stood, sending the hall into silence.

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter would like to take responsibility for the Heir apparent of the Lestrange and Rosier House. Little Felicity has been through more than anybody could ask of her. She deserves to know that she isn't alone in this world, to know that somebody is out there that cares for her."

One look at her mother's faces told Kinsley that she'd be getting a severe talking to the moment they arrived home, however, she didn't care. This little girl needed a family, just like she had, and she wasn't going to allow her to fall into the wrong hands. She didn't care that she herself was only about to turn thirteen, she needed to help.  
Thankfully it seemed as though she wasn't gonig to be alone standing as her Great-Grandfather stepped up to the plate.

"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black supports the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter's petition for custody of Felicity Rosier," Arcturus spoke, sending the hall into a whisper, yet he wasn't the only one.  
"The Noble House of Weasley also supports the petition." The current Lord Weasley declared.  
"The Ancient House of Travers also supports the petition." Lord Travers murmured across the hall.  
"The Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass also support's the petition." Lord Greengrass declared.  
"4 supports for the petition have been noted. Two from Most Ancient and Noble Houses, one from a Noble house and one from an Ancient house." Amelia began doing her best to shield her emotions. "I approve the petition for House of Potter. Felicity Rosier will reside with the House of Potter. At this time I also call a thirty-minute recess."

As the Lords and Ladies of the houses rose and to leave the hall. Kinsley rested back against her seat. Others around her fell into a whisper, yet Cassiopeia did not allow her time to rest fully.  
She smoothly rose to her feet and motioned for her to do the same. With quick strides, they left the room and were swiftly met by her mother who looked as though she was struggling to hold her tongue, not far from her stood her great-grandfather and Andromeda, both of whom gave their nods.  
Without a word from anybody, she was led into a room not far from the 'heir room' and the door was locked with multiple wards being thrown up to stop people from hearing and listening in.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Kinsley!" Amelia erupted the moment it was safe to speak. "Taking in a child into the Potter Family! You yourself are a child!"  
"Amelia settle yourself," Cassiopeia hurried to jump in.  
"I will not settle down! My daughter has just put herself in further danger. She has accepted a charge into the Potter family without even thinking this through!"  
"I have thought it through!" Kinsley erupted, at last, eyes narrowed as her magic flared to life with her anger. "Did you really want a twelve-year-old girl to walk straight into the Malfoy Family's hands? Did you think they were going to willingly appoint her to the House of Black! No offence Grandfather, but, the House of Black does not have a great reputation at the moment, especially with my father avoiding capture."  
"A point taken," Arcturus agreed while nodding his head towards her.  
"I chose to take her because her only other choice was the two houses that held dark alliances. The Malfoy's are Death Eaters, the Burkes might be neutral, however, they are affiliated with Borgin and Burke a store that is notorious for its dark association. That little girl deserved a chance."  
"And how are you going to raise a child when you yourself are a child?" Amelia hissed.  
"News flash, I basically raised myself since I was little, but that wasn't the plan thank you very much. I can, however, be an older sibling, especially with the new alliance between the House of Black and the House of Potter." She snapped back.  
"She's also not alone Amelia. We might not be part of the wizengamot as a family, however, the Tonks' are ready to support in any form."  
"Just as we are," Arcturus declared while motioning towards himself and Cassiopeia. "Our allies are many, we have a vast family. The House of Weasley held its support and surprisingly House Greengrass. She isn't alone, and she did the one thing others wanted. To remove the Rosier and Lestrange houses from the clutches of Death Eater Families."  
"I might be going on thirteen mum, but I'm not a little child. I'm mentally older and have seen more than an adult has. I understand my responsibilities, but I just couldn't let that little girl's future be destroyed."  
"What is done, is done, Amelia. The Bones House didn't voice any objection to the petition. It's been appointed and cannot be reversed." Cassiopeia declared before giving her a niece a side glance. "We are better served not to fight each other, but to help a little girl that needed and still needs it. We have a responsibility to help this child and Kinsley."

For a moment Amelia didn't speak, her gaze remained on her daughter's stubborn expression. She took in her protective stance, the way her eyes glowed with determination.  
Looking away, she gave a nod, not trusting herself to speak before she pulled down the wards and walked out of the room, leaving everybody behind.  
For her own part, Kinsley felt her shoulders droop. She knew this would be hard, having parents, but she didn't think that her first few months with her mother would land her with the woman's displeasure to the point where she looked disappointed. It hurt a little, to think her mother didn't think her capable of helping somebody, but she had to push those thoughts aside.

"I need to speak with Gringotts in terms of Felicity Rosier." She whispered to the other adults in the room. "But right now I just want a moment to be alone,"

With that, she hurried from the room leaving the rest of the crew behind and in silence until Arcturus drew a sigh.

"Those two are far too similar for that relationship to be a peaceful one."

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Alright, a bit of a spin on things with this chapter. I don't know how readers will react and this actually wasn't planned until I wrote this chapter and got to that point.**

 **What are your thoughts concerning this turn of events and for all the amazing reviewers and those reading the story, keep at it. I love hearing from you guys and you're views on certain aspects of the story. Many reviews actually remind me of little tidbits of information that have been syphoned off into the back of my mind.**

 **Ps. Somebody asked me about feathers in Kinsley's hair. Yes, the feathers are still in her hair. Sort of selfish of me because I've loved the feather extensions however never got the chance to get any.**

 **So onto another note. I've been a bit distracted as of late concerning my writing because I'm planning something big - big in my world at least. I've booked a trip to London in September for two weeks and am super excited about the entire thing so I've been sort of obsessing over things for that trip which has distracted me lol.**

 **well anyway cheers everybody and hope you like the chapter!**


	16. Chapter XVI

_**Chapter XVI**_

 _ **hogtie time in the house!**_

* * *

At the end of the half-hour, Kinsley entered the 'heir room' without comment. She smoothly took her seat between Bill and Cassiopeia, ignoring the concerned looks being sent her way. She had little need to speak about the spat she just had with her mother. This was why she was glad when the wall returned to its transparent state, and they were greeted with the sight of the Lords and Ladies seated.

It didn't take long for Amelia to rise and Kinsley had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Her mother's anger was still clearly present upon her facial features, however, she wasn't about to point that out to anybody. Thankfully the woman began speaking sending the proceedings into motion once more.

"Before the break, we delved into the accounts of both Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn. Now we will be discussing Runcorn's — punishment concerning his actions. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has gone through several documents, and matching them with cases in the magical world, has learned the very startling information. We believe Runcorn is responsible for the death of no fewer than 20 girls, Muggle-borns, were expelled for little reason. Out of those deaths, more than half were reported as a suicide and the rest as suspicious. All showed reports of injuries and as apparent suicides hold medical examinations all were found to have signs of sexual assault, meaning every girl was raped in some way. That was only the girls. It was found about 25 boys were also expelled and although not sexually assault, many have found their way into mental facilities or have committed suicide as well. However, there is one case that stands out amongst them." Here Amelia took a deep breath, her contained anger dissipating into sadness as she read from a document before her. "A boy age 13 was expelled when he used magic. Upon investigating we believe the boy was defending himself from his alcoholic mother who beat him. The report states that this 13-year-old boy, beat, raped and killed his mother before committing suicide."

"Monster," Kinsley growled, doing her best to hold in her anger.

"We believe that Albert Runcorn should be sentenced to the Dementors Kiss. He has caused the destruction of no less than 45 people and that is what we have found to date. Most of them are dead, some dying brutally, others to escape the horrendous action of the man." Amelia declared earning a murmured agreement from the lords and ladies. "It is time to bring this motion to a vote. All those in favour of Albert Runcorn receiving the Dementors kiss, please raise your hands."

Watching with their breath held, it didn't take long for hands to begin to rise. More and more joined the sea until a good portion of the wizengamot's hand was in the air. Satisfied that nobody else was about to move, Amelia brought the motion to an end.

"It has been voted upon, Albert Runcorn will receive the Dementors Kiss. Details will be delivered in due course. Until such a time, he will be remanded to Prison cells here inside the Ministry. Onto the next motion, let the third accuse be brought in."

Just like Hopkirk and Runcorn, the doors opened and aurors marched into the hall. Between them walked a rather repulsive sight of a small squat woman with mousy brown hair and greenish skin tone. She was dressed in the same attire as the others, although looked anything but defeated. Her head was held high as though she believed she would get out of this without worry. When she refused to sit, an auror stepped behind her and forced her down, causing the chains to connect to her own. The veritaserum was then provided and although she fought it wasn't much when aurors grabbed her by the jaw and forced the liquid down her throat.

Finally, the woman seemed to become calm. She slumped back into the chair while the hall prepared themselves for what was to become one of the worse questionings of the case.

"Name?" Amelia questioned.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." The toad-like woman answered, the girlish sound, sending shivers of displeasure through Kinsley and many others.

Clearly, this woman was not liked and many would be happy to see her go. This was curious considering she was so high up in the Ministry. Kinsley was curious to learn what the woman had done to be brought before the Wizengamot.

"You are charged with the following. Political corruption, use of the unforgivable curses, espionage and others. You stand before the wizengamot for the charges provided. Tell the court of your involvement concerning Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge." Amelia ordered and although she struggled it didn't take long for the woman to break.

"I was charged with placing listening devices in the office of Minister Fudge. Those I work with wanted to do their best to keep certain — plans — in the works. Every week I would replace the charms. I also began placing impulsive cursed objects in the office enforcing certain ideas." She explained, causing some outrage amongst the people.

"What was the purpose of these plans?"

"We wished to pass laws that would stop filthy beasts from gaining more rights or keeping the rights they have now. They are animals and should be classified as such. They have no logical mindset like wizards. We wanted to restrict muddlebloods in the same manner, preventing them from being able to grow in our world. We've tried stopping their acceptance into Hogwarts, however, the Ministry holds little sway in those matters. We've succeeded in preventing many from getting jobs and blocking many from taking their masteries."

"Who were you working with?"

"I was working with various people," Dolores answered.

"Name those you worked with." came the order and although she wanted to she had a difficulty holding her tongue.

"Lord Malfoy," came the blurted out announcement. "He would pay me with transfers of money to my vaults."

The change was instant. Many moved away from the currently paling Lord Malfoy whose hands were gripped so tight against his snake cane that his knuckles were turning ghostly white.

The hall was silent as everybody turned to focus on the Lord Malfoy. For a moment he looked as though he was about to fall through the floor until his eyes narrowed. With deadly speed, he pulled his wand from his staff and aimed it at Dolores. The tip turned green as he began speaking his spell until BAM! Out of nowhere an auror appeared, slamming the man to the ground. The struggle was quick with the aurors much larger frame taking control of the situation and Lucius Malfoy was swiftly cuffed and detained.

When he rose to his feet, he dragged Malfoy with him, showing the man's dishevelled look to all present. The man's wand lay broken on the floor with his staff discarded off to the side.

Inside the heir room, many were giving the Malfoy's far breath while Narcissa looked stone-cold. Draco's expression was a mixture of green and paleness as he realized that his 'perfect' little life was deteriorating. This turn of events was going to bring many changes yet Kinsley had a hard time believing that Lucius Malfoy would have been as careless as to do the dirty work himself. She would have believed he would have passed it on to another minion, but then again, he himself was a minion.

"This is going cause some chaos," Cassiopeia murmured to her niece who gave a nod.

Thankfully the trial did continue once Lord Malfoy was delivered out of the courtroom. Umbridge continued to answer questions being asked of her, and they all soon learned that she was also responsible for multiple attacks on Werewolf clans and werewolves themselves. She declared them monsters and abominations that needed to be removed from society.

Kinsley, however, did not share those views. Werewolves only became a danger to people once they transformed on the full moon. Yes, she'd never met a werewolf, however, she knew that many tried to live normal lives and could if only they were given the chance and proper ability to do so. Still, people were set in their ways and believed that werewolves are dangerous every day of their lives. Much like Umbridge, they believed that they should be killed to stop the spread of the disease. They chose to ignore, push aside and punish those with the illness instead of finding a cure to help the poor people bit by a werewolf.

Finally, Umbridge was pulled from the courtroom, her trial done. She was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

"Bring in the next accused."

The next accused to be brought in was one that brought some murmurs from around the crowd. Bartimus Crouch Sr looked ragged and defeated as he was dragged into the courtroom wearing prison garb. When he was set in the chair, the chains did not move to shackle him down, almost as though they sensed that he was defeated and no longer held the urge to fight back.

"Bartimus Crouch, you have been brought before the courts for unlawfully removing your son, Bartimus Crouch Junior, from Azkaban and housing him in your own home. You are charged with the use of the Imperius curse upon Bartimus Crouch Junior. Today you are brought before the Wizengamot to answer questions concerning these charges and others that the department would like answered."

Here a pause was taken as the serum was brought in once more. There was no struggle this time as the man took the potion and soon the questions began.

"How did you help your son escape Azkaban?"

"My wife was dying, she begged to take his place and I could not deny her wishes. We went to Azkaban, and she took the polyjuice potion to take his place. He also took the potion to look like her, and we left the prison. From then on, he stayed in my home, I held him under the imperious curse preventing his escape." He explained earning some murmurs from the sitting members.

"A method so simple," Cassiopeia murmured contemplatively. "However I highly doubt Sirius would have escaped the same way."

"Did you ever help any other prisoner from escaping Azkaban?" Amelia questioned, voice breaking Kinsley from those thoughts.

"No," the man answered, earning some relieved looks.

"Before your sentencing, Barty, is there anything else you'd like to admit to?" Amelia questioned, she knew this wasn't usual, yet the man had made the request, and she could not deny him that.

"There is," he answered, causing a rippling silence to fill the hall. "During the Death Eater Trials, we were so short-handed and — people were beginning to get tired of the war and charges. Some prisoners that were sent to Azkaban were never given trials." He admitted and instantly Kinsley's head shot up, eyes wide.

For some reason that clicked in her mind something. (Don't always believe what people have to say about your father.) Something was wrong about things that surrounded her father, things that didn't click, and she didn't have enough information to even speak of it to anybody else but something didn't feel right.

"Who — Who did not receive a trial and was sentenced to Azkaban?" Her mother's slightly shaky voice questioned bringing her back to the present.

"Rodolphus Lestrange, Cypres Nott, Alden Greengrass, Timothy Shafiq and — and Sirius Black."

Silence, the silence was strong and yet it didn't last. Instant uproar roared to life, rearing its ugly head and causing many to wince. For Kinsley however, hope bloomed inside her heart. Her father had never been given a trial. How could they be sure he had performed those acts? How could they be sure he had been the one to betray the Potters, to betray her? How could they be sure that he had killed all those people? Maybe there was another reason for everything, another explanation? Could her father be innocent?

"Silence!" Amelia shouted, wand moving up to let a small explosion out. "Be seated, this is not over. Bartimus Crouch, what is the evidence in which you sentence these individuals to Azkaban for?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange was found in the Longbottom Home during the attack on the Longbottoms. Cypres Nott was captured during a raid. He was questioned and sent to Azkaban immediately. Alden Greengrass was found under the dark mark at the McKinnon property. He was taken to Azkaban believed to have been one who helped orchestrate the attack on the McKinnon House. Finally, Sirius Black was found on the exploded street, laughing maniacally. He kept saying that it was his fault. That he killed the Potters. It was found to be enough evidence, with the fact he was a Black, and he was carted off to Azkaban."

"Are you telling me my grandson, the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was sentenced to Azkaban without trial just because he was a BLACK!" Arcturus Black roared, his anger surfacing like an angry dragon. "Sirius Black was an auror, a member of your own department! He was one of the best to ever grace your department and you sentence him to Azkaban! Then you say that all those others were sentenced simply because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time! No medical scans were performed, nothing was performed?!"

"Lord Black, although I understand your anger towards the situation," Amelia began but Lord Black was not finished. "My grandson could be innocent Madam Bones, an innocent man could have been sentenced to Azkaban for crimes he never committed. No proof was given to my grandson's involvement in the Potters death, only his word and even then it could have been a mental breakdown after the loss of his brother in all but blood! My grandson is being hunted down with a kiss on-site order when he never even received a trial! I demand retribution to the House of Black! I demand that my grandson is given the trial, he was so terribly denied before his sentencing to Azkaban and I demand that the Kiss on-site order be lifted until the truth be revealed!"

"The Man was the only one to survive the explosion!" Somebody roared.

"Yet you have no proof! If he was sent to Azkaban without trial, then it's entirely possible his wand was never checked for explosive spells! If my grandson did perform the acts he was accused off, then so be it, but if he is innocent, then an innocent man was sentenced to life in Azkaban!" Arcturus declared before motioning to the Notts and the Greengrass family. "Then comes the others. They were never given the opportunity to speak the truth, to take the truth serum and reveal to you all beyond a reasonable doubt that they were innocent and that they were, in fact, the murders we all believed them to be. Could you live with yourselves for the rest of your life without that bothering you? I'm sorry, but I could not live with that on my conscious. These men were never given the trial that was rightfully theirs, they were never given this chance and I demand that the law be put in force and the wrongs are accounted for!"

"The House of Potter has always supported the truth, they speak nothing but - however, the betrayal of Sirius Black has been a dark mark upon its history. Speaking on their behalf we would like that Sirius Black be questioned so that we can fill some voids left by his supposed betrayal." Andromeda spoke after feeling her pendant warm against her.

She had to admit, there were many questions, they all held, and she wasn't about to let this opportunity go by. She'd always believed that Sirius was like her, somebody who'd escaped the Black Family life, but when he was sentenced to Azkaban she thought she was fooled.

"My brother held a close bond with Alden Greengrass and to this day the McKinnon family has held good relations with the Greengrass family. We were hard-pressed to believe that Alden was responsible for the murder of the main line. We would like for the man to be questioned and given his own trial." Lord Mckinnon declared, causing a rippling murmur through the hall.

"I understand the need for truth," Amelia began once more, her eyes focused straight on Bartimus Crouch. "All those named will be removed from Azkaban and given the trial they were never provided. A medical examination will be performed as well, however, to answer one question I had Auror Markel fetch from evidence the wand of Sirius Black. I also had another fetch Mister Garrick Ollivander who sold the wand to Sirius Black. We will have a ten-minute internal recess as we wait for their arrival."

With that, she stepped back and took her seat while Barty Crouch was pulled from the hall by aurors.

Inside the heir room, things were a hive of whispers. For Kinsley, she felt a sense of hope fill her before she rose from her seat to move about. Susan was quick to join her side as reference making her smile.

"You want to believe he's innocent don't you?" She whispered making Kinsley look up.

"He's my father Susan, I know, I just — learned that, but he is my father. I want to know if I am the daughter of a Death Eater or not." She hoped Susan understood because really right now she didn't need somebody to think her crazier than she already thought she was. Thankfully her cousin gripped her hand, letting her know that she stood by her before a soft cough had them both turning to find Neville Longbottom standing behind them.

"Hi Neville," Susan greeted warmly earning a shaky smile from the boy.

"Hi, Susan - greetings Heir Black." He greeted his tone becoming far more formal than Kinsley had ever heard it before, especially directed towards her.

"Greetings Heir Longbottom," she murmured respectfully. "I'll let you both speak,"

"No, I - came to speak with you," Neville hurried to say, stopping her from leaving and making her frown. "I mean - if that is okay with you?"

"I - you can call me Kinsley," She remarked before returning to Susan's side.

"and you may call me Neville," the boy answered back

She didn't know what Neville had to say to her, but any chance of gaining the boy's friendship again would heal her just that little more. She might have hung out with Ron and Hermione more during school, however that did not mean that Neville hadn't been a good friend. The few times she had spent with Neville, the boy turned out to be a very good friend.

"I wish to apologise to you." he began surprising both Kinsley and Susan. "When you entered the room, I did not introduce myself and allowed my — resentment towards a member of the Black family come over me."

"Neville, I understand more than most what the Black Family has caused however a large rift has appeared within the Black family as well. Its members scattered, many taken by the ideals of a madman, bent on destroying our world by forcing families to remain "pure" with inbreeding. The Black family has been torn apart and those left behind are left to return the family to a sense of stability and peace once more. We are attached to so many families Neville, family was turned on family when the war began.

Bellatrix might be my second cousin, but you are the son of a Black as well. Your Great Grandmother is a Black even if you've never had the pleasure of speaking with her. I know she'd like to speak with you, meet her great-grandson." she whispered earning a wide-eyed look from the boy before he looked down at his feet.

"The war hurt a lot of families," he whispered, hands forming tight fits at his side. "But I cannot judge an entire family because of one person's actions. I hope you can accept my apology."

"There is nothing to apologise for Neville," she whispered back earning a quirk of the lips from Susan and a surprised look from the Gryffindor before her. "Your anger is to be expected. What Bellatrix did is — it's terrible. She's suffering though inside Azkaban."

"Yeah but one of them might go free," he grumbled, speaking of Rodolphus Lestrange who would be receiving a trial.

"There is an old saying. Innocent until proven guilty. Those who were sentenced to Azkaban were never given the chance to show their innocence. It is quite likely that they could be guilty, however, no charges were ever laid upon them because they were never officially arrested and any charges that were placed have lost their grounds as they were never put through the juridical system. For now, we must believe that those people were sentenced to Azkaban as innocent men and prove that they were indeed guilty of those crimes. If they are guilty, we will know when they are placed on trial, and they can be returned to Azkaban however if they are innocent and grave injustice has been done and needs to be fixed." She explained earning a nod from Susan while Neville was eyeing her with an odd expression on his face that confused her.

"You're more mature than other kids our age," he remarked, making her eyes widen a fraction before she shut them and turned her head away. "I've only ever seen one other person like that, Harry - eh the Heir to the Potter Family. You two would probably get along rather well."

She had to stop herself from snorting at the irony. Of course, she'd get along well with Harry Potter, she was bloody Harry Potter. If Neville noticed the similarities, who else would?

"It would be hard to say considering my father was the one accused of betraying the Potters to Voldemort ending with their death." She mumbled, a bad taste forming in her mouth.

"The House of Potter have always been very forgiving or so my Uncle Algie says and I sort of believe it, considering they took the heir to two dark families." Neville declared before a soft chime signalled the commencement of wizengamot sessions.

Hurrying back to their seats took little time and as Kinsley settled beside her aunt, the wall returned to its transparent state to reveal that aurors had returned. One stood beside an elderly wizard everybody in the hall recognized as Garrick Ollivander, current wand maker at Olivanders wands, the other held a small glass case with a long piece of wood inside, a wand.

"Aurors have returned and I present Mister Ollivander to you all as well as the wand taken from Sirius Black the day he was detained and sent to Azkaban." Amelia declared to the hall before turning her attention to the wand crafter. "Mister Ollivander, you remember every wand you have ever sold correct?"

"That is indeed correct, Madam Bones." the man agreed, before turning to the wand case at hand. "Just by looking at it, I can tell what wand that is,"

Slowly the man approached the case, breaking the seal and removing the wand with ginger fingers.

"It was one of my older wands I must admit," he continued, eyes never leaving the wand. "Basswood wands are used for creative endeavours, star magic, enlightenment, love, attraction, healing and enchantments. The core is strange in itself as I usually use dragon heartstrings, unicorn hairs and rare on its own phoenix feathers. A large portion of my wands are made from Unicorn hairs and Dragon heartstrings, however, this one is made out of two cores, a single strand of unicorn hair mixed with a single strand of Grim fur."

This had many of the elder members gasping and Kinsley couldn't help but roll her eyes. She'd read up on the supposed grim and didn't believe it could actually kill you by just looking at it. Nothing much was even known about Grims to begin with.

"I sold this wand in 1970 to Sirius Black as he was about to begin his adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy would substantially return to my shop every summer to by a wood polishing kit to keep his wand well polished and in fine working order. He was quite proud of his wand I dare say he should be. Most members of the Black family had a single type of wood. I've only sold Basswood wands to two individuals in that family, Sirius Black and Andromeda Black now Tonks."

"So this is the wand Sirius Black used until his arrest?" Amelia clarified earning a nod from the man. "Auror, please bring it to me." She ordered and with a nod, the wand was returned to its case and brought up to Madam Bones. "As I — might be judged of prejudice concerning this I would like to have Auror Macintosh perform the spell."

Here a new auror stepped forward and accepted the wand. Without missing a beat, the man raised the wand and placed his upon its tip.

"Priori Incantatem," he whispered and before their very eyes, the spell began to glow until he revealed its contents or its history.

The spell could only reveal a limited amount of spells used and to the shock of everybody, all of them were healing charms, not one blasting hex, not one charm that blew things up. The new evidence in the case had many shocked and Amelia was no exception.

"Sirius Black's wand has proved that he did not cast an exploding charm, hex or jinx of any sort, only healing spells," she whispered before taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Combining this evidence with the evidence provided by Bartimus Crouch Senior, I believe we have enough to pull the Kiss on Site order off the table and to declare that Sirius Black must be captured and not killed. A broadcast will go out explaining the situation to the magical world and hopefully, the man gives himself up."

The rest of the court session passed in a blur for Kinsley. All her thoughts were focused upon the newly revealed information concerning her father. The man's wand showed that the last spells performed were healing spells, she knew her father had been the one to dig Harry Potter out of Godric's Hollow, Hagrid had let that slip, was it possible that the man had healed him with those healing charms before giving her to Hagrid? If that was the case, why would he try to kill her parents and it didn't explain the blown up street. Sirius Black had clearly not killed any of those muggles, he couldn't consider the explosion was caused by him — or at the very least that is what his wand said.

 _ **author note:**_

 _ **So ends the trials with perhaps a future for few more. Hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	17. Chapter XVII

_**Chapter XVII**_

 _ **Meetings of importance**_

* * *

The days following the wizengamot trials brought some tension within the house even more so as the day approached where Kinsley would be meeting her new "charge". Arrangements were made, and Felicity Barrow would be staying with Cassiopeia Black. It was the best solution, especially as Cassiopeia would be able to teach the young heir how to handle herself and how to handle the Dark Families she was now associated with.

Kinsley also wanted to give the young heiress options when it came to her education and life. She might be a ward of the Potter family, but she wasn't going to just take her life away.

"I'm leaving for Black Château," she told her mother as she passed by her office, the door open. "I'll be back later on today."

She peeked over at her mother as the woman's head shot up. For a moment she looked ready to say something before she cleared her throat and wished her safe journey. Turning her eyes away, she did her best to hide the hurt that blossomed in her chest before hurrying off. It took very little time to arrive at Black Château and was warmly greeted by her aunt.

"Andromeda will be arriving shortly with the young girl. How is your mother handling the situation?" The elder witch questioned after giving her a hug.

"Still not happy," she answered, emotions finally bleeding through.

"It will get better dear, why don't you head up to your office, I will lead the dear to you. Are you still quite certain about speaking to her alone?" Cassiopeia asked with concern.

"Positive, she was abused Aunt Cassy, I - know how that feels, and she needs to believe that I really do have her best interest at heart. I placed the petition for a reason; she deserves to live her own life and I'm going to give her that option." She declared before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I'll support her,"

"You're grown up in the last few weeks dear. I placed the petition for a reason; she deserves to live her own life and I'm going to give her that option. They stand to show the amazing witch you'll grow into." Cassiopeia murmured before ushering her off knowing the others would be arriving shortly.

Hurrying through the halls, she moved up to the next level before arriving at her personal office. Already a tea set was waiting for them as well as documents for Felicity. Moving towards the window, she looked over the grounds and settled on a soft cushion.

She'd thought hard about how to approach the new ward of the Potter Family. There were so many ways this could go wrong. She highly doubted the girl was happy, and she had good reasons to be mad.

Only a short time ago the girl's memories were blocked out by some creep who was against Muggle-borns. The girl was also abused by the people who were getting paid to take care of her. It made her sad to realize just how much pain another human being could put on somebody. It also brought to the front her own memories of abuse. She hoped to be able to help the witch in any way she might want. It was the least she deserved.

A soft knock at her door swiftly pulled her from her thoughts, and she turned. The door opened, revealing a witch only a year younger than her standing there. She was a pretty girl, not overly tall and rather thin with long blonde hair done in loose curls down her back. She had warm brown eyes and was dressed in muggle clothes that — although had seen better days — were clean.

She looked nervous as she entered the office, but her nervousness ebbed away to confusion at the sight of her.

"Hi Felicity, I'm Kinsley Black." she greeted as the door shut behind her new charge."

"Black - I thought I was meeting Harry Potter?" the girl questioned yet to Kinsley's pleasure there was no hint of fanaticism in her voice. "I mean he is the heir to the Potter Family right?"

"Yes and no," She answered before taking a deep breath and falling into her tale.

It wasn't very big in explanation, yet it covered her bases and by the end Felicity's eyes were wide and her cheeks were pink.

"So - so you were a boy and now you're a girl and nobody is supposed to know you're Harry Potter." the twelve-year-old stuttered out.

"Complicated right?" She joked half-heartedly before motioning to the chairs. "Tea?"

"That's screwed up," Felicity mumbled while slumping into a chair.

"Try living it, but of course you've not had the easiest life either." she continued while filling two teacups with tea. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Two sugars a dash of cream." came the soft answer, and she quickly did as told before handing the cup over and settling back with her own. "You've been obliviated, and what the foster family taking care of you did has left its scars."

Here Felicity looked away, her eyes shut tight and her posture tense. Kinsley didn't blame her for that action. Mentioning of abuse was never easy.

"I — know how you feel," she pushed on, "somewhat. I wasn't obliviated, however — my "relatives" did abuse me, mentally at the start until this summer where it turned more physical."

Without notice, her hand moved to her stomach, to the bullet wound her "uncle" had given her. She felt anger towards him bubble up inside her as she thought about it, but her eyes quickly caught her bubbling tea, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. It wouldn't do well to scare people away from her. Already she did so much to hide her "abnormalities" from the world, the last thing she needed was her tea evaporating in its cup because of her anger. She was glad everything she owned was charmed with flame-proofing charms.

"I petitioned for guardianship because I thought you deserved the chance to make choices about your life. You've been through too much, and I think you deserve that chance to live your life for your own." She continued causing the girl to look her way with surprise. "There are some things though that you will need to do. You'll be living here at Black Château. This is so that you can have the hands-on teachings that Aunt Cassiopeia can give you regarding upbringing and regarding family. I don't know your thoughts or your knowledge in accordance to the Lestrange and Rosier Family are, however, Aunt Cassy has been around for a while and can give you insight on their history."

"I looked them up," Felicity whispered stopping her from continuing. "I hated Malfoy when I went to Hogwarts, I can't imagine having relatives like him and yet - I'm related to some of the worst out there."

Whispered ever softly, the girl lowered her head to stare at her lap. Kinsley couldn't blame the girl. She'd read up on the other families as well, thanks to Aunt Cassy. She'd learned the dirty known history of many families and the Lestrange and Rosier family had some of the darker histories, similar in fact to the Black.

"Felicity, no matter how bad your family is, there is always light inside of it," Kinsley assured gently before placing her cup onto the table. "The Black Family is notorious for its dark past, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black being the most renowned however we do have lighter sides like Aunt Cassiopeia, the Weasley's and Prewetts. They are attached to the Blacks as well, even the Potters. We cannot change our families, but we can do our best to show the world we're not all sown from the same tapestry."

"Is that what you're doing?" Felicity questioned her making her smile.

"In a sense, the Blacks don't have the best image at the moment; my father is Sirius Black. Wanted, escaped convict from Azkaban. He's said to have killed a large number of Muggles, not to mention betrayed my adoptive parents. Many members of the Black Family and associated with it were the followers and supporters of Voldemort and his reign of power. They believed that Muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed in our world and that muggles were so low in the intelligence category that they were nothing but mindless creatures. I have to live with that fact and try to bring the family back into a positive light."

Silence met her explanation when she ended, however, she saw the look of thought that was passing over the girl's face. Finally, seemingly coming to a decision she looked up and met her eyes.

"So what are my options?"

Grinning she pulled over various documents before taking a deep breath.

"Fist option is schooling." She declared before pulling out a series of documents. "You have your choice. You could return to Hogwarts, or could attend another magical school."

"Other magical school?" Felicity questioned curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, your options would be as follows. In France there is Beauxbatons Academy de Magie, in Eastern North America, there is Ilvermorny, Durmstrang is also an option, however, it has a darker background than the others."

"You'd let me leave Hogwarts and attend another school if I wanted to?" Felicity asked curiously making Kinsley chuckle.

"It's your life; you should have the option. I don't know what your experience at Hogwarts has been so far, but it would change if you return to Hogwarts. You were sorted into - Ravenclaw correct?"

"Yes," Felicity whispered before she bit her bottom lip with nervousness. "Could I have time to decide?"

"I can only give you a few days, but yeah you can think about it and Felicity, my expectations are none existent okay. You chose what you want to do with your life." She declared earning a relaxed smile from the younger witch. "I also wouldn't blame you if you chose to attend another school. Here are the documents you might want to look through it has details on each school, I mentioned."

"What else - what else is expected?"

"Well I guess I should say you'll be expected to keep good grades, you can take part in any club you want really just considering your options. You're not banned from Quidditch if you want to play it, I love Quidditch. Aunt Cassy might put extra rules in place but on my side, as long as you are happy that's what counts really. Oh, and if you need to talk, you can always send me letters and I'll try to find another way for us to communicate."

"You're not trying to be a parent are you?" Felicity asked curiously, "Because you're like a year older than me."

Laughing at the question Kinsley shook her head. She definitely wasn't going to be a parental figure.

"You can consider me anything you want really, older sibling, cousin, or just a relative. Your choice," Kinsley assured the younger witch who gave a relieved smile in return.

"I've never really had people who were like family, it's going to be weird."

"Oh trust me, I know how that feels."

...

Ron Weasley couldn't help but be impressed by their surroundings. To be honest, he never believed he'd ever have the chance to leave England for a holiday and to go to Egypt was just mind-boggling. He was rather certain that if Hermione had been here, she would have dragged him to all sorts of historical sites and museums.

"Ah my baby brother," Bill greeted warmly while slapping a strong, callused hand onto his shoulder, making him raise an eyebrow up at the older wizard.

"Hi to you to Bill," he greeted, unsure of what was happening. He'd quickly noticed how his brother had changed since the last they'd seen him.

Bill always looked confident, he walked with his shoulders back and with pride. Ron knew he was respected in his job. He was dressed for the surrounding weather, dressed in long tanned slacks and a white long sleeved shirt he seemed relaxed yet perfectly cool. The difference, however, was clear to them all. His long red hair was now pinned back by a leather strap, unlike before where he kept it loses. His entire appearance was more - pureblood like.

"Oh Bill, how wonderful to see you again," Mrs Weasley greeted while hurrying over to pull her oldest son into a smothering hug. "Oh darling, maybe I can give you a haircut when we get to your place."

"My hair is fine the way it is mum, don't worry. Come on you guys I'll lead you there and I have a surprise for you!"

With that, he pulled away from his mother and in a swift movement had pulled Ginny up and onto his back making the girl squeal with surprise while her arms wrapped hurriedly around her brother's neck.

"Bill!" She cried a pout covering her lips.

"Ah, Gin-Gin no need to pout!" The curse breaker laughed while beginning to walk. "You looked sad there for a moment, and I couldn't let you just stay like that."

Yep, something had changed about his brother, thought Ron as he watched his brother walk off with their sister on his back. Still, he couldn't really think about that for now, he had to think about other things. He hadn't spoken with Harry for a good portion of the summer, which was making their bound go a bit crazy at times. He spoke with Hermione plenty, and she said the same thing. They were both getting worried.

"Ron!" Came his mother's exasperated shout, pulling him from his focus and realize that they'd all started off without him thinking he'd fallow.

"Sorry," he grumbled before heading off after his family.

It didn't take them long to arrive at their destination. The Hotel Bill suggested they rent was a comfortable looking abode and wasn't far from his own home. Although Ron knew his mother would have preferred staying with her oldest son, she understood that he didn't have a very large home like they did. Room assignments were rather simple, Fred, George and Percy would share a room, and he would share a room with Ginny while his parents had their own room.

Once they settled in, it wasn't long before they left their hotel room and began the walk towards Bills flat.

"Oh Bill, don't you miss England? The grass, the coolness?" their mother prodded earning a small smile from her oldest son.

"I'm quite happy here actually and the Goblins are quite satisfied with my work so far." He remarked earning a withering look from his mother which Ron quickly caught before looking away.

Their mother always complained about her two oldest son's moving so far away from home to work. She also didn't seem to completely accept their chosen fields of work wanting them to join the Ministry and be respectable members of society. She didn't seem to realize that their world needed all types of job workers not just Ministry employees and to be honest, Ron didn't want to work in the Ministry either.

"here we are!" Bill declared before setting the past up the flat building stairs until they arrived at the second floor.

With quick motions, he unlocked the door before repocketing his keys and opening the door.

The moment they entered the flat, cool air hit their skin making them all feel much better. The stifling heat of the Egyptian desert was quite heavy when you weren't used to it.

"So what's this surprise?" Ginny piped up, reminding them of Bill's promise.

"Well you see, can't be a family holiday without -" "ME!" Bill began before being interrupted by a shout as the second oldest Weasley jumped into view a grin on his face while everybody else either jumped or screamed with surprise.

Charlie Weasley had changed since they'd last seen him and Ron had to hold back a grin as he noticed a few more burn marks on his bare yet very muscled arms. He stood before them dressed in similar pants as Bill yet a sleeveless white shirt that only accented his dark complexion. His hair was cut short, and he wore what looked to be dragon hide boots with a beaded necklace around his neck with a small fang dangling from it.

"CHARLIE!" Their mother screamed, making many of them wince at its high voltage before the second oldest Weasley was engulfed by a bone breaking hug.

"Hi to you to mum," the man laughed while lifting their mother off her feet and hugging her tightly.

With the motions of a gentle giant, he set her back down before pulling away and turning his attention to his other siblings. He easily greeted the stiff Percy with a manly hug before turning to the twins and pulling them into one hug, one arm slung around each twin before turning to him.

"Bloody hell, you'll be as tall as me soon baby brother," the dragon handler declared before pulling him into a headlock and messing his hair up making him laugh as he fought to get loose.

"And gin-gin, Merlin I'll have to fight boys away from you soon enough." he chuckled while letting go of Ron and gathering Ginny into his arms, easily lifting her up to hold her tightly to him making Ginny giggle softly.

"Oh, this is wonderful, all of us together a true family holiday!" Molly exclaimed tears in her eyes that had them all shaking their heads at her.

It felt like a true holiday as the family set off towards their first destinations. Bill had organized for them to just look around the area for their first night. As they were peaking through the bazaar set up Ron felt his oldest brothers take both sides of him making him frown up at them with curiosity.

"We need to talk dear brother," Bill declared while picking up a trinket.

"About?" He questioned, quickly noticing how both brothers seemed serious.

"Blood vows,"

The simple statement had Ron's wincing. How did Bill know? He told nobody about what he had chosen to do after second year, about his vow of loyalty to Harry. He knew what his family would have done if he had. His mother would have pitched a fit, not because of who he had done it too, but simply for the fact that he'd tied himself to somebody at the age of twelve. His father would be furious as well, although in a different way he suspected. His older brothers, however - he didn't expect them to learn about it, and he hadn't planned on telling anybody about it until he was much older. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his ties to his best friend. He was quickly learning that Harry was becoming his family like his own brothers and sister were but in a totally different way. They were kindred spirits in a way, just like Hermione. Hermione was an outcast because of her wish to know everything, he felt distant from his siblings because his mother constantly compared him to them, he was always in his sibling's shadows no matter what he did.

He loved his siblings, but he did not want to be constantly shadowed by them or compared to them. He was his own person. Then there was Harry - Harry had nobody really. His relatives hated him, and he was alone in the world.

"How do you -" "We'll be talking about how foolish and irresponsible it was for you to do something at such a young age. You are too young to understand the full impact of what you did at the end of your second year. As for how we learned of it, its simple. We've been in contact with your friend, the full truth will be explained soon. We've planned to spend some time with all our younger siblings in their own way. You'll be first my youngest brother and it will be tomorrow. We'll talk about it then, but for now, I have this to hand to you. Only read it in the privacy of your room and let nobody else read it. I promise you, little brother, the letter doesn't lie." Bill declared while handing over a thick envelope to his brother who accepted it nervously.

Peaking at the handwriting he froze in recognization. How did his brother get a handwritten letter from his best friend? Why was it coming from Bill and not being delivered by Hedwig?

"Do be angry with your friend Ron, there is a reason you've not received word in a while and it's all explained in that letter. Your friend will need you more than you'll think and if you take your vow seriously you're entire life is about to change." Charlie declared before purchasing a small trinket and slapping him on the back and handing him the object.

Looking down at it, he found that it was a necklace with a sapphire blue stone attached to a brown leather strap.

"Would look good on you little brother and consider it a lucky charm because you'll need it to survive mum once she learns of what you did." He chuckled before both brothers headed off leaving Ron to his thoughts.

"How about we eat some lunch!" Bill declared, pulling Ron with him as they headed off towards a restaurant as a family.

As they settled in the conversation swiftly began to swivel around various topics. The most recent news being the latest Wizengamot meeting that had taken place. Not all information was provided, however the public had been made away that Sirius Black was now to be captured and questioned regarding discrepancies in his case.

"The Potter Family also gained a representative," Charlie remarked making Ron's head shoot up in surprise. "Andromeda Tonks,"

"Although I have nothing against Andromeda I'd like to know how she received the post. Clearly poor Harry's magical guardian chose the fit, but how much of a fit can it be. Andromeda was recently welcomed back into the Black Family. The Black family is not one I'd associate with." Molly snipped sounding far too angry over the situation she had no control over.

"Mum, we're part Black," Bill rebuked before taking a sip of his wine which had his mother frowning in disapproval. "On both sides! Anyhow Mrs Tonks is a nice lady. I met her on occasion. She's a respectable person and I'm sure will do a fine job of handling the Potter affairs."

"The woman took it the heir to the Rosier and Lestrange Houses into the Potter. I doubt she considered the fact that those two families were Death Eater families."

"The girl was raised as a muggle mum, according to the prophet sorted into Ravenclaw. She wasn't raised by the Rosier family or the Lestrange Family. We cannot judge a person by their family name, its something we must stop doing." Bill declared sternly earning a raised eyebrow from his father while his mother simply shook her head.

"The world needs balance, light and dark alike, but just because something is dark doesn't mean it is evil." Charlie declared in a calm tone while sitting back and sipping his own wine. "The world needs both. Have you lot been explained the mechanism of the wizengamot?" he asked, turning his question to his two youngest siblings who shook their heads.

"Well, the wizengamot compromises of three different levels and three different groups. There is the Light portion, dark portion and neutral or Grey portion. The different levels are Most Ancient and Noble Houses, the Ancient Houses and then the Noble Houses. The Noble are the newer, the most ancient and Noble are the oldest."

"They don't need to know this," Molly declared vehemently yet both Bill and Charlie shook their heads.

"Almost every heir to the Most Ancient and Noble houses are in Ron's year mum. Strong chance he would marry one of them and have to know this. Plus nothing wrong with knowing how our world runs." Bill voiced before turning to his siblings and taking note of Ron's quick attention.

"Most Ancient and Noble families are as such, dark families are Avery, Carrow, Lestrange, Nott, Rosier, Rowle and Mulciber. Light Families are Abbott, Blishwick, Longbottom, Perks and McKinnon. The neutral families are Black, Greengrass, Mcmillan, Ollivander, Peverell, Potter and Zabini." Bill declared.

"The Potters are not neutral Bill, they are light sided." Molly chastised causing Bill and Charlie to shake their heads.

"They are a firmly neutral House no matter what James Potter might have done in the first war." Charlie declared.

"Neutral? So does that mean they have allies on both sides of the wizengamot."

"The Potters strongest allies were the Longbottom Family," Bill remarked and suddenly their father stepped in. "Yet they have never strived away from their honest choices. They chose to fight for what they believe is right. They are strong in equal rights for all. They are strong advocates of mixed blood stations."

"I believe this is enough for one day son, your mothers about to have a fit concerning the conversation topic, and we wouldn't want to overwhelm Ron and Ginny considering this is their summer holidays." their father soon jumped in, holding the conversation which earned a nod of approval from their mother.

Looking out the window, Ron thought about the small bit of information he was gleaming before his hand went to his pocket and the letter that lay securely inside. He needed to read it, for some reason he knew something very important was inside.

Sadly, it was only hours later, that Ron finally received the chance to read the letter. It had been burning a hole in his pocket ever since he'd received it, and he was anxious to read its contents. He felt nervous as he unsealed the wax seal and pulled the parchment out. With one deep breath, he began to read.

 ** _Dear Ron,_**

 ** _You're probably quite angry with me as of late considering I've not sent you a letter in a lengthy amount of time. I apologise for that however things have been out of my — control — if you would say that. Many things have changed this summer and my story is not going to be short nor easy. Let me just write that this is going to shock you and just think you're not the one living through this._**

 ** _How about the big shocks first._**

 ** _1\. The Potters adopted me_**

 ** _2\. I was kidnapped as a baby and my gender changed so if it hasn't sunk in, I'm a girl._**

 ** _3\. My actual name is Kinsley Bones-Black and I'm the heir to the Black Family._**

 ** _I think I've covered the biggest shocks, oh wait my parents are Amelia Bones and Sirius Black - supposed mass murdered and Azkaban escape, not to mention supposed Death Eater._**

 ** _Surprise!_**

* * *

 **Author note:**

So sorry for the lack of chapters as of late, no inspiration to write only to paint I'm afraid. I also think I fell into wizengamot details a bit too much but hey I think it flowed rather well.

Notice! I'll be leaving soon for a 2-week trip so I won't be able to write during those two weeks as I'm not bringing a laptop with me. (Freedom!) lol, I'll still have my phone.

For all my Harry Potter readers, you'll probably appreciate this but I'm going to London! it's going to amazing and I can't wait.

Anybody who lives in London or has been feeling free to give tips and suggestions for places to see or eat at! Always happy to hear from you all and hope you enjoy!


End file.
